


Earth-1218

by wuyifanism



Category: Alternate Universe - Earth 1218, Captain America, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (maybe), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Literally a different universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst will start when it will, Earth-1218, Earth-1218 is our earth - Freeform, Earth-616, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe Not A Happy Ending, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyifanism/pseuds/wuyifanism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean that Captain America only exists in comic books and blockbuster movies. I mean that he is only a fictional character. Meaning… you can’t be him.” </p><p>“...I can assure you. I’m very much him.”<br/> </p><p> </p><p>In which the Captain finds himself in a completely different universe and Anastasia must help him in returning home. It's about to get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters mentioned, or anything related to Marvel. I only own the plot and the original characters.

“Ana, you’ll be able to go home once you’ve cleaned the front. Thanks again for doing a few hours of overtime, it really helped me out.”

 

“It’s no problem, Mr. Mason. I’m glad I could help out.” Anastasia gave Mr. Mason, the shop’s manager, a tired smile before turning back to clean up the counter that still had chocolate and raspberry syrup residue from their last and final customer.

 

The quaint shop had been quite busy today, filling up with more customers than usual to seek relief in some shaved snow from the sweltering heat of the summer in the piers of San Francisco. It was a bit odd for it to be such high temperatures, as the bay area had the fortune of being along the coast, but it was only June and suddenly there were record breaking highs. And seeing how Anastasia and had raised in the bay area, it was quite disconcerting as a mere 80 degrees could have her heaving and panting.

 

Then again, she absolutely detested any weather above 75 degrees. Which was ironic seeing how she was born in a country with very hot weather most of the time.

 

But, she was lucky her part-time job at the Snow House--she always thought the name was cheesy but it had charm--had chill temperatures to accommodate the frozen desserts they served as well as the heat during the summers.

 

Anastasia sighed as the stain subdued to the her constant scrubbing, her mind wondering to what she’ll have to cook for dinner with the meager ingredients she had back in her apartment. Her body moving on autopilot as she went about cleaning, having done the routine so many times as she worked in the shop for about three years now.

 

By the time Anastasia had finished her cleaning and tidying routine, the young woman wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. “I think I earned myself some garlic pasta.” She muttered to herself, dumping a couple of rags into a bin that Pete would have to wash tomorrow.

 

She quietly made her way to the break room, where small lockers held the personal belongings of the employees. “And… maybe make some brownies, too. God, I could use some chocolate.”

 

Once she grabbed her belongings, changed her stained work shirt to her favorite Wolverine t-shirt, she bid a farewell to the manager and slipped out the side door to the humid air of the City. Thankfully, it wasn’t as scorching as earlier, but it was still a bit too stifling for it to be only eight in the evening for Anastasia’s taste.

 

Once again on autopilot for her journey home, Anastasia’s head bobbed slightly to the beat of her music, her eyes occasionally drifting to the dwindling crowds who had come to the piers, Pier 39 most likely. She lived in a small one bedroom apartment in the Haight-Ashbury area, which was a long way from the piers but it gave her time to think and plan out the rest of her evening and following days.

 

 _Ah, thank god summer vacation has started or else I would have been a goner for classes tomorrow._ Anastasia mused, already dreading it a bit when she’d have to return to her university, San Jose State, but glad at the same time as it would be the year she graduates.

 

It was close to 9:30 when she arrived home, her feet and neck aching a bit as she climbed the rickety stairs of the building. Although the complex was a bit of a dump, she was incredibly glad she had gotten a discount on the rent as the owner of the building is a old friend of her father’s. Besides, she had a few attractive neighbors so she didn’t complain (much).

 

 _Home sweet home_. Anastasia let out a small, content sigh as she toed off her shoes and haphazardly threw her bag onto her dingy couch. There wasn’t much space in the apartment, but it was only her and she thought it was a bit more cozier that way. There were books in piles next to her couch, the TV stand, and on the coffee table. She had two bookcases, but she had already ran out of room. Anastasia had always been an avid reader, since she was a child, fantasy novels being her treat. She also had a small collection of comic books, inherited from her father and a few she bought on her own. The collection mostly consisted of Marvel works, but there were a few DC thrown in.

 

Anastasia lifted her arms above her head to stretch the sore muscles in her back and along her neck, walking into the kitchen to get started on the pasta she was eager to eat. But as soon as she entered, her nose was scrunched from a slightly poignant smell.  “Oh fuck, I forgot to take the garbage out.” Anastasia frowned, hoping the garbage chute wouldn’t be clogged up.

 

She made haste to close the garbage bag into a tight knot, slipped on her shoes and strided towards the disposal. Unfortunately, she immediately knew the chute was back up from the offending smell as she grew closer to the it, so she had to go to the alleyway behind the building where there was a big dumpster when this happened.

 

Anastasia sighed, her steps heavy as she took the stairs to the back exit. It was quite the dirty alleyway, as any was she supposed, but thankfully the dumpster here wasn’t filled. She swung the bag into the dumpster easily enough inside. But as she turned to go back inside, something caught her attention.

 

The woman’s eyes narrowed at the sight of what seemed like a shoe next to the dumpster, though it was partially hidden. Pure curiosity made her peer closer, to the dumpster, and as she rounded the corner of it, her gaze instantly turned horrified.

 

“Wh… What the fuck?” She gasped out loud. There was a man. A man laying on his back in some sort of… gear and looked just about dead.

 

Anastasia quickly kneeled next to him, fingers automatically going to his neck to check for any sign of life. She held her brief as she searched for it, her eyes straining to see his face from the poor lighting. All she could tell was that something was over his head, and it looked it like he could have bruises from the patches of dark that littered his face. Suddenly, she felt a weak pulse beneath the tips of her fingers.

 

She quickly breathed out in relief, “At least you’re alive.” She whispered, her hands trying to roll up his sleeves to get a better look at his arms to check for any track marks. Those who were passed out behind here generally turned out to be junkies. But she found she couldn’t even budge the sleeve, it wasn’t normal cloth either. It was a thick, smooth type of material. And as she looked a bit more closely, it he had what looked like a tool belt kind of thing around his waist, his pants were definitely some type of heavy duty material, and he had combat looking boots on.

 

“Just where the hell did you come from?” Anastasia could almost put her finger on what exactly his outfit looked like, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a heavy groan. The woman averted her eyes back to his face, the man’s eyes were barely opening up and shifted slightly but it only brought another pained groan.

 

“Hey, hey. Don’t try to move.” Anastasis quickly muttered, scooting closer to him as she rested a hand his shoulder. The man’s eyes swung towards her, though they were a bit unfocused. “I found you here in the alley,” she continued. “I don’t know what happened, but I have to call the ambulance for you.”

 

Her hand automatically reached for the back pocket of her jeans, but dread soon filled her. “Shit. I forgot my phone back in the apartment. Look stay here,” _It wasn’t like he was going anywhere._ “I’ll go call the ambulance and I’ll be right back down to h--”

 

“Don’t.”

 

The gruff voice immediately made her stop, eyes widening from the request. Before she could even continue, the man tried hoist himself onto his elbow. A grimace of pain masked his expression, a hand holding his side as he struggled to speak once more. “Don’t. Don’t call the ambulance, they can’t know I’m here. For your safety.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? I found you here looking dead, and I’m _pretty_ sure you can’t walk or even sit up right now!” _And who’s they?_ Anastasia tried to apply a bit more pressure to his shoulder, hoping he’d get the message to lay back down but he was having none of it.

 

The woman moved back a bit as he sat up, moving a bit closer to the light now. First thing she noticed was the blood, it was streaked all over his clothing and some on his face. He had several open cuts around his mouth, cheek, and eyes.

 

She barely had time to register the helmet he was wearing before he spoke again. “Ma’am, I appreciate the help. But, I’m fine on my own.” _How the hell can he say he’s fine one his own looking like this?_ The man’s eyes, blue eyes she realized, quickly surveyed the area. His jaw clenching and his lips forming pressing themselves into a fine line before he looked back at Anastasia with slight alarm. “How did you get here? Civilians shouldn’t be in this area, you must quickly evacuate.”

 

Anastasia scoffed in bewilderment, “Evacuate? We’re in the City.”

 

The man’s eyes only narrowed further, “The city?”

 

 _Clearly he isn’t from around here._ “The City as in San Francisco. If you can’t even remember where you are then you definitely need an ambulance, man.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Came the sharp reply, his jaw slack from surprise. “San Francisco?”

 

“Yes, San. Fran. Cis. Co.” Anastasia shook her head, “Look whether you like it or not, I’m calli--” she moved to lift herself from the ground, but a strong hand gripped her wrist. Anastasia instantly stiffened under the grasp, her breathing picking up from the potential threat.

 

The man, seeming to notice the shift, and released her but his eyes captured hers with determination. “You can’t call anybody. Please. I can’t be found here under any circumstances.” Anastasia silently gazed back at the man. He only continued, his voice taking on a bit of desperation. “It’ll be a threat for both of us if someone finds out. I’ll be fine on my own. Just… you can’t speak of this to anyone.”

 

Anastasia couldn’t tell if the man was actually serious or if he really was some junkie who was having a bad trip. But… she couldn’t just leave him out here to care for himself? The guy could barely sit up for godsake! The woman rubbed her neck, “Whatever you got yourself ain’t none of my business, I can’t just leave you out here with your injuries.” This probably wasn’t the smartest idea of Anastasia’s, but the man looked confused and desperate enough that he didn’t seem like an immediate danger. “Come up to my apartment. I’ll try to patch you up as best I can. But if _anything_ is broken or punctured or whatever, I’m calling the ambulance. Got it?”

 

He gazed back at her, a look of passiveness on his face, but there was a grimace to it still. He spoke after a few seconds of silence, “Got it.”

 

But, holy shit. She didn’t expect to be so hard. It was an awkward fumbling of even getting the man on his feet because he was unexpectedly massive and tall. And she was only a woman of five feet four inches with minimal muscle. She had underestimated his height and weight as she almost took a tumble when he leaned a bit too much on her when he lost his footing.

 

Anastasia was thankful for the elevator because it would have taken them till morning to even reach the second floor, and she lived on the fourth. She didn’t have time to even take a proper look at him once they were inside the building. She was too concentrated on trying to have them both not topple over from his injuries and her lack of muscle to support him.

 

They only rested when was inside the elevator. Anastasia jabbed the fourth button a few times, her grip loosening from around his waist a bit as they leaned against wall and his arm hanging heavily around her shoulders. The soft rotating of the gears mixed with heavy breathing as both tried to catch their breath for another journey. “My apartment’s down the hall. It ain’t much further.” Anastasia muttered, her eyes watching the glow of numbers as it the elevator painstakingly passed each floor.

 

The man made no sound of affirmation but she assumed he heard either way. They had almost reached the floor when he did speak up, his voice hoarse and exhausted. “Thank you for your help, by the way. But I never got your name.”

 

“Anastasia. Ana for short. Up to you what you wanna call me.” The elevator binged as they arrived, Anastasia grunting slightly as the weight of the man returned and they hobbled out of the elevator. “And you?” She asked.

 

“Steve.” The man, or Steve, pressed another hand to steady himself against the wall. They returned to silence as they trekked down the hallway, seeming endless but they arrived relatively unscathed, aside from Steve’s injuries but now Anastasia was going to be incredibly sore tomorrow.

 

Another awkward fumbling to get the door open, thankful as she left it unlocked when she left to throw out the garbage. From there, it was easy enough to navigate Steve to the couch. Once settled, the couch proving to be much to small for a man his stature, but it would have to do. She moved her purse, which was wedged under his legs, with a small apology and sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of him.

 

Once again, they were left in silence as they both tried to get their bearings together. Anastasia closed her eyes briefly, a hand running over her face. “I didn’t expect you to be so heavy…”

 

Steve attempted a laugh, but it came out as a cough instead. “I get that a lot.”

 

“Down to business then,” Anastasia heard a bit of shuffling and a small grunt, deciding it was a good time to open her eyes before fell asleep before accomplishing her mission.

 

Apparently, Steve had taken off his helmet, revealing for the first time his full face. Anastasia’s focus was directed to the his face. Her eyes having a mind of their own as they indulged in his striking features. A chiseled jaw and high cheekbones that held a few bruises, a straight nose that was left surprisingly unharmed, set of bow lips that had a few scrapes, and a set of startling clear blue eyes. All in all, Anastasia could conclude he was indeed a handsome man, it only made her even more curious to what the hell he got himself into.

 

Anastasia stood up, taking a step closer to the man. “So, besides the injuries on your face, can you tell me any others you feel?” Her eyes drifted to the helmet in his hands, the feeling of the knowing his uniform was back again. It was stronger though.

_I swear something is… so familiar about him. I can’t figure it…_

 

And it hit her. She didn’t know why she couldn’t spot it until now. It was the helmet first because alongside of it was a pair of wings, but if she swore there would have been an ‘A’ somewhere on there too. And it wasn’t any helmet, but a very particular cowl.

 

Anastasia could vaguely hear Steve talking-- _Steve? God, no way it’s…_ \--but her attention was no longer on his potentially life threatening injuries, but his uniform. She could clearly make out the trademark white star displayed prominently onto his chest from and the stripes of red and white along his waist. All he needed was the vibranium shield, if she remembered correctly.

 

“Anastasia…?” The woman’s eyes snapped towards him, his facial features even more distinguishable when she remembered seeing him in the comics when she was younger, and now in feature films but it wasn’t the same person actor… or fictional character.

 

“Do…” She licked her dry lips. She must be that hungry to hallucinate this man, the superhero most widely known around the world. No, he must be one of those fans that spent thousands of dollars on the suit of this quality and is currently having a bad trip about being on a mission right now.

 

“Do you realize what uniform you’re wearing?”

 

Steve seemed a bit taken back with the question, a flush creeping up his neck. “The… Captain America suit? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize if you knew--”

 

“You must be a hell of a fan to buy the outfit and take on his name, right? Like… you couldn’t possibly be Captain America because he doesn’t exist.”

 

At this, Steve, Anastasia now doubted that was even his name, stilled. His expression once again becoming passive and neutral as he spoke. “What do you mean?”

 

The woman chuckled in disbelief, “I mean that Captain America only exists in comic books and blockbuster movies. I mean that he is only a fictional character. Meaning… you _can’t_ be him.”

 

“...I can assure you. I’m very much him.”

  
He said it with such confidence, a fierceness and pride in his eyes just as he did in the comics, that Anastasia was almost inclined to believe him. _Almost._


	2. Chapter Two

It was an awkward silence as Anastasia disinfected the wounds on Steve’s, or so he says, face. He occasionally made a hissing sound when she pressed a the cotton swab a little too hard on some places, but other than that, it was complete silence.

 

Anastasia was trying to make sense of all this. Now, she had a been fan Cap when she was younger, mostly instilled by her father, but she always liked Iron Man a bit more. And later on, she found other Marvel characters that quickly became her favorites: Wolverine, Scarlet Witch, Ant Man, Mr. Fantastic, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, even Thanos.

 

But _this_ … this was something else, entirely. How could she possibly believe that this man was claiming to be Steve Rogers AKA Captain America? It was absurd! Anastasia was quite an open minded person, but this was a stretch.

 

After she finished with his face, Anastasia moved the supplies back to the coffee table. “Anywhere else?”

 

“I have a few bruised ribs, probably another few scrapes but they should already be healing by now.”

 

“Right… the serum. It… helps you heal faster than normal people.” Anastasia huffed, “It even feels ridiculous to say it out loud.”

 

Steve pursed his lips, clearing his throat a bit. “I know it must be a lot to taken in, but honestly, I’m just as baffled as you.”

 

Anastasia slumped back onto the edge of the coffee table, facing Steve with her forearms resting on her knees. “We both sound crazier to each other. You who claims to be a superhero from the Marvel Universe, and me who doesn’t believe where you come from.”

 

The man slowly sat himself up a bit more, wanting to continue this conversation with him not laying down, though the injuries were making it a bit tough. Anastasia moved to placed a hand on his shoulder, “Hold on. I’ll be back with pillows so we can prop you up.” With that, she disappeared down a hall.

 

A few moments later, she returned with a couple of pillows, and helped Steve into a sitting position with a pillow tucked behind him against the armrest. “You said something about the… Marvel Universe. I assume, that’s what it’s called by people here from where I’m from.”

 

“Basically. You, along with the current or past Avengers and with other superheroes, are from the Marvel Universe. It was created by the founders of Marvel Comics, the guys who basically made all of your identities.” She knew when the company first started out, it wasn’t named Marvel Comics right away, but it was just easier to explain it this way. Anastasia stood up once more, heading over to one of her bookcases, searching for a particular comic before she pulled out a thick book.

 

She flipped through the pages as she walked back to Steve, “I hope you’re familiar with this event, maybe it’s happened already in your universe.” As she sat back down, she gave the book to Steve. For her, it was a… test of some sorts. “Age of Ultron.”

 

Steve eyes immediately widened, carefully inspecting the pages as he combined through them. “Could it be the same here…? With Tony creating Ultron?”

 

Anastasia pursed her lips in thought before shaking her head, “No, it must have been different then. Because in the comic, Dr. Hank Pym creates Ultron. The plot is quite long, for a comic book at least. A shit ton happens, but in the end, things are restored but with sacrifices.” So Iron Man had created Ultron from where he comes from, supposedly.

 

“Dr. Hank Pym. I’ve met him a few times through Scott.” Steve admitted softly, closing the book with a sigh. “I don’t exist then, in this universe at least. That’s… discouraging.”

 

She had a contemplative expression before she spoke up, “I still need some proof. I can’t just believe you came from another _universe_.”

 

The Captain seemed to struggle with offering any evidence to Anastasia. “I would offer my shield as some evidence, but it seems to have… disappeared.” The Captain contemplated further, a pinched expression crossing his face.

 

Anastasia made no move to urge him, she was a bit intimidated by the man. He seemed to carry himself as someone of respected status, but he could be just a damn good actor. Anastasia noted he was way too deep into the character if he was faking, he wouldn’t have such a realistic suit if he was just an enthusiast and he was injured suggesting that he had been in the middle of some sort of fight before things went south.

 

It was nearly a full minute before the man spoke up, “I’ll show you a newspaper clipping I have.”

 

Anastasia looked at him confusion, before nodding silently to him. He flipped open one of the pouches on his tool belt, and produced a crinkled sheet of paper. It was tattered and a bit stained but it seemed in good enough condition to read. He wordlessly handed it to Anastasia.

 

She pursed her lips as she unfolded the clipping. The picture next to the column was a bit grainy, and looked quite old, and as she looked closer the man in the picture looked stunningly familiar. And the the pose he was in was also reminiscent of something… It wasn’t until she read the column that it suddenly clicked for her. The article detailed how this “Mystery Man” had saved a child from a presumed Nazis that had entered the States, specifically into New York. It gave an account of the mother’s child, saying that the brave man had gone after her child even after being shot at.

 

If Anastasia remembered correctly from the movies, she didn’t quite recall if it was in the same in the comics, the”Mystery Man” had been newly transformed Steve Rogers, and a Hydra spy had infiltrated the showing of Project Rebirth.

 

“Flip it over.”

 

Anastasia obeyed, coming across a note written in elegant handwriting. “ _Published Wednesday, June 23, 1943_ ”

 

“ _Shit_ … “ Anastasia felt her knees falter a bit, deciding it was best to sit down for the moment. She set herself on the edge of the coffee table, her eyes intently studying the photograph before looking back up at the man in front of her. _The details are fuzzy, but…_

 

“It’s really you.” There was utter disbelief in Anastasia’s voice, her mind struggling to catch up with sudden turn of events. She was quiet for several moments before she spoke up, “And… you’re just carrying this around? I hope not for this exact purpose.”

 

“It was something I found after the collapse of SHIELD.” He shrugged, almost sheepishly. “I carried it since.”

 

Anastasia gingerly held it in her hand, afraid of even tearing it from her grasp as it was from nearly 74 years old.

 

So, Anastasia really had picked up Captain America from behind the dumpster. Shit. She suddenly felt the need for excess formality in being in front of the man who was awarded the Medal of Honor for his service during the war.

 

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

 

Anastasia supposed she should figure out where the rest of his team was, accesses his injuries, and… go from there. Baby Steps. No big deal being in front one of the most iconic superheroes.

 

“So, you can see how it’s a bit discouraging to hear I don’t exist in this… universe.”

 

“I mean… maybe your other team members traveled here as well? You never know. Who is currently on your team right now?”

 

“Actively, it’s Sam, Wanda, Vision, Peter, and Scott. Natasha and I act as substitute when needed.”

 

Anastasia found it interesting that Peter, she assumed it was Spider-Man on the team but hearing Wanda’s name mentioned was a bit exciting for her. “Scarlet Witch is on the your team? She’s one of my favorites.”

 

Steve chuckled, nothing the enthusiasm in your voice. “I think she’d be happy to hear she has a fan.”

 

Anastasia shrugged, “I just always thought she has really cool powers, and her outfit is pretty awesome too. And with Vision on the team too… are they married yet?”

 

Steve looked completely surprised, “M-Married?”

 

Anastasia smirked slightly, “Yup. Married, got kids too. It’s a pretty great couple.”

 

There was the bright flush creeping up his neck once more, “Kids? But… how is that even possible? Vision is not even… human? He has no...” Steve’s flush intensified, “reproductive organs.”

 

From the sight of the bright blush, Anastasia couldn’t help but laugh heartily. Steve looking sheepish from her reaction. “I know, it doesn’t make sense a lot of the time. But, it’s a lot pseudo-science in the comics. But anyways, we went off track.”

 

Anastasia counted off the members of the team on fingers, “So, five active members total. And you happened to somehow, during whatever mission you were doing, travel to a whole separate universe…”

 

Anastasia trailed off in thought, trying to recall of any incident from the comics that could describe the current predicament the Captain was in. “I honestly… can’t remember anything like this happening in the comics. But, um, I’m not really a comic expert.”

 

Unexpectedly, Anastasia’s grumbled loudly and clutched her stomach with an embarrassed expression. The Captain only raising an eyebrow at her. “I-I was about to start to dinner before I found you, um, you must be hungry as well right? I should make us something.”

 

Anastasia patted her stomach lightly, eyeing the dirt and blood stains that seemed to litter Steve’s suit. “And we’ll have to get you out of that suit. But I don’t have clothes that could even fit your size… and I think all the clothing stores are closed right now.”

 

She frowned slightly before the Captain spoke up. “I have a tunic underneath, and I could just leave my pants.” The man coughed slightly, clearing his throat.

 

“Well.. you’ll have to sleep like that then.” Anastasia nodded to herself, making her way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. “Tomorrow is thankfully my day off from work, so I can get up bright and early to grab you some things. Stack up on food, too. You’re notorious for eating a shit ton, Cap.” She chuckled and wandered back to the Captain, handing him the glass.

 

He gladly took it and chugged it down in a few seconds. “So it seems my appetite is still the butt of jokes then.” A hint of amusement was evident in his tone.

 

Anastasia nodded, “Oh, definitely. As well as your rule on language.” She took the glass back from him, turning slightly to grab the remote for the TV and handed it to him. “Relax for now, I guess. I assume you know how to work a TV. I know you aren’t that technologically disabled.”

 

“People still like to believe I am bit disabled in that area, but yes, I can manage on my own. Thank you again. And, you don’t have to call me Cap. Really.”

 

“...It’s more of a… fond nickname. I grew up reading a few of your comics, like my father did. And I admired your character, so, if you don’t mind, Cap, I’ll call you that.” The Captain had a thoughtful expression before he acquiesced with a nod of his head.

 

“Also, don’t be afraid to look through the books piled next to the couch if you ain’t up for TV. They’re probably not your taste, but in case you’re curious.” With that, Anastasia left the man to his own entertainment.

 

Anastasia usually only made enough food for her to last her about three days, a week if her wallet was feeling a bit thin. But, seeing how the Captain had a large appetite and was injured, he needed a healthy meal. But, she didn’t have much to work with.

 

In the end, the young woman decided she would go with her scheduled dinner of garlic pasta, but she’d add in some carrots, peas, and some frozen chicken strips for protein. Probably not the best substitute for protein, but she was never the best cook. This wasn’t the greatest combination but it would have to do. Hopefully the Captain didn’t mind the frozen chicken, it was really all she could afford right now.

 

Anastasia heard the soft murmurs from the TV as she began to preheat the oven and boil the water for the pasta. _Maybe I should head to the comic book store on Divisadero or in the Castro to look up some info on this._

 

She threw the pasta into the boiling pot. _If some events in his universe are going along the same plot line as my universe, there has to be a plot arc somewhere that describes what happened to Cap_.

 

After adding a pinch of salt to the water, Anastasia arranged the chicken strips on a pan. _I can ask Pete too if I can’t find anything in the comic stores. He’s a bigger buff on this stuff than I am._

 

 _Gotta keep it vague though. He’d flip shit if he found out Cap was here… or think I’m crazy._ Anastasia sighed as the oven beeped. She carefully slid the pan onto the rack and quickly closed the door. _Maybe I am crazy… let’s hope I wake up and this could have been a real fucked up dream_.

 

She gently stirred the pasta in the pot, scratching her head gently and lost in her own thoughts. _I think… my dad told me that Marvel named their universes… something about continuity. The Marvel universe was number… something with a 6?_

 

Anastasia huffed in annoyance from her forgetfulness, dragging a piece of the pasta along the edge of the pan to touch it to make sure it was fully cooked. _I can easily look it up tonight once I’m in bed. I think my universe is numbered also. Like the “reality universe”_ . _But the Captain’s universe is his own perception of reality so… ugh, this is too trippy for me._ She turned her attention to the vegetables, throwing a mixture of frozen carrots and peas into a small pot, then grabbed a clove of garlic to mince.

 

Anastasia figured it’d better to collect her thoughts later on this subject, once she was fully rested and had a satisfied appetite.

 

The hour managed to pass without any incidents, though, she had accidentally burned the chicken strips but it wasn’t much. She’d just give the extra crispy ones to the Captain, she was sure he wouldn't mind. She piled on the pasta mixed in the vegetables, along with several strips of the extra crispy chicken. The Captain’s portion was considerably larger, but with his metabolism being four times faster than the average human, he needed the calories. _Why the hell can I remember the rate of his metabolism but not recognize him on sight?_

 

Anastasia stuck a fork into the pasta, filled up a glass of water for him, and made her way back to the living room. The Captain hadn’t made a single sound when she was cooking, but when she approached from behind, he flinched a bit but steadied himself as she entered his field of vision. “Nodding off?” She questioned, handing the man the plate and set the cup of water on the coffee table.

 

The Captain rubbed his eyes with a nod, “I’m a lot more tired than I expected.” His gaze falling to his meal, eyebrows pinching together.

 

Anastasia flushed lightly, smoothing her hands along her thighs. “Um, I’m not, like, the best cook. And, uh, I don’t have fresh vegetables or chicken to work with so…”

  
The Captain immediately shook his head, tilting his head upwards towards her with a soft smile. “It’s alright, Anastasia. I appreciate it nonetheless. I could eat just about anything right now.”

 

“Oh, thank the lord, ‘cause I burned a few pieces of the chicken strips and gave ‘em to you.” Anastasia flushed brighter from the cock of his eyebrow.. “Ah… I didn’t mean to blurt that. I just don’t like burned things, not that I don’t care about, um, bringing you back to health or, uh, yeah…”

 

The Captain continued to stare at her, Anastasia wishing she could just throw herself out the window for admitting the chicken thing. Thankfully, the painful silence was broken from his laughter, a light and soft sound that eased her frazzled feelings. “You don’t have to worry about that, Anastasia. I was just messin’ with you a bit.”

 

Anastasia scoffed lightly, her lips twitching. “Always the kidder, Cap. I’ll be right back.” She left without another word or glance towards the Captain, returning to the kitchen to serve her own meal. Normally she would eat in her bedroom, but she wouldn’t leave the Captain alone out in the living room.

 

She returned to settle herself on the floor, her back settled against the couch where his knees bumped into her upper middle of her back. “Let me sit properly, so you ca--”

 

“Nope.” Anastasia interrupted, facing the Captain who had a bit of a guilty expression. “You shouldn’t move until tomorrow morning, and you’d only put more strain on your ribs where you’re more tender. I’m fine here, I like it better than the couch.” The Captain geared up to retort, but Anastasia knew his character too well and reached for the remote to redirect the conversation elsewhere. “What are you watching anyways? It’s about 11 so maybe some reruns are on right now.”

 

Anastasia could almost feel the stubborn gaze on her, but it seemed he acquiesced again and returned to his meal. “I don’t really now. I may be familiar with television programs these days, but there aren’t many I like. And they’re probably different here.”

 

The young woman hummed in response, “I feel ya there. But gotta say, I’m a sucker for trash TV. I mean, I love that stuff. I’d watch it everyday if I could.” Anastasia scooped a bit of the pasta into her mouth, chewing softly as she expertly switched between channels. After a bit, she settled on the reruns of The Nanny. “Oh! I love this show.” She muttered mostly to herself, turning to Steve about the plot but her eyes landed on his empty plate. “Holy shit, you finished already? I only had, like, three bites.”

 

Steve shrugged sheepishly, scratching his neck. “I eat very quickly when I’m starved.”

 

Anastasia huffed a small laugh, standing up and grabbing the plate from the Captain. “I’ll get you some more.” He shifted himself too quickly in trying to explain he didn’t need anymore, instead a hiss slipped past his lips. “Cap, you really gotta let me handle things here. I know you can be stubborn as hell,, but you’re hurt. So, let me help in the meantime.”

 

Anastasia stared down the Captain, an equally hard gaze stared right back. “So? Are you gonna let me?”

 

The Captain grunted in confirmation. Anastasia grinned in victory.

 

Once the Captain was settled with his second heap of serving--Anastasia brought a third plate of serving in case he still wasn’t full, she wasn’t wrong--she explained the plot of The Nanny and other small details that happened in the past episodes, so he wouldn’t be so lost in what was happening in the one that was showing right now.

 

Dinner passed with shared laughs and comments, Anastasia only getting up a second time to refill their drinks and grab herself a second serving.

 

“You seem to really enjoy this show.”

 

Anastasia was slightly startled from the sudden comment, the Captain’s expression seeming unreadable. She hummed slightly, “Well, yeah. I, um, grew up watchin’ this show. And… I always thought Mr. Sheffield was always a handsome.” She chuckled.

 

Anastasia always loved the reruns of these 90s shows. She grew up watching The Nanny, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Family Matter, Friends, just to name a few. Whenever there were reruns, she happily confined herself in blankets and spent a few hours of the night on the couch and let herself get swept up in the nostalgia.

 

The Captain’s eyes returned to the screen, Mr. Sheffield lecturing Fran about something to do with the kids, before the gaze settled back on Anastasia. “Well, I can’t deny he’s a handsome fella.” Anastasia quirked an eyebrow at that, but he pointedly ignored the implied question. “How old are you, Anastasia? You seem… quite young, but… older at the same time.” He was treading the question carefully as to not offend her, Anastasia realized. _He really as polite as he’s portrayed._

 

“I was born in 1993, making me 23.” People think I’m sometimes in my late 20’s from how I act, I guess.” She said  nonchalantly, taking a gulp of her water as her eyes momentarily strayed at to the screen. “I’m, um,  in my last year of college as well.” She supplied. “On summer vacation right now though.”

 

“...What’s the date, exactly.” Steve placed his second serving on the coffee table gently, although his eyes never strayed from Anastasia.

 

“It’s, uh, June 6th.”

 

Steve’s jaw clenched slightly. A hand reaching for his glass of water, “Year?”

 

Anastasia straightened from the question, “2016… why?”

 

The Captain didn’t reply right away. He drained his glass, and set it down so gently it made no sound. “It was June 6th, 2019 last time I checked.”

  
“... _What?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, shit got complicated.


	3. Chapter Three

Dinner was finished quickly and quietly afterwards. It was nearly midnight once Anastasia had washed all the dishes, and settled back down on the floor next to Steve. 

 

“So… you traveled to a different universe but also  _ time  _ traveled? Geez… this just got a lot more complicated.”

 

“Sure did.” Came the short reply. 

 

Anastasia fixed her position to face the Captain, her legs tucked underneath her and her arm lying on the edge of the couch. “What mission were you on exactly? Hydra? Barnes? The Registration Act? The Infinity Gauntlet? Secret War?”

 

Steve’s gaze narrowed toward Anastasia, his tone edged defensive. “How do you know about the Registration Act?”

 

Anastasia put up her hands in a placating movement, “Civil War. It’s one of the major and popular plot arcs. You and Stark went head to head, leaving you to surrender in the end and you were supposed to serve time in prison. But, um, you ended up… dead… instead. Tony was devastated from the loss, and a big gaping hole was left in the Superhero community.”  Steve kept an immaculate expression, a bit too calm. Anastasia continued in a nervous voice. “But that, um, obviously didn’t happen… ”

 

She probably shouldn’t have brought the Registration Act, but he was three years ahead of their time and the comics were never really specific in their time setting, so she had to guess just where exactly Steve was in all of this. “But, ya know, Cap… You weren’t left for dead in the, uh, comics. You were brought back… I never read that particular comic, I was still really sad from, um, you dying.” Anastasia played with the ring on her index finger, eyeing the scratched and beat up metal band. “But I was glad you were alive… so was everybody else obviously. And, um, actually, Barnes took up your position as Captain America. So, uh, yeah, there was a happy, um, continuation I guess. Well, as happy as can be because nothing ever goes right in the comics.”

 

_ Shit… I rambled again.  _

 

There was another awkward silence, Anastasia still refusing to meet the Captain’s eyes. She could practically feel his gaze on her, as if he was trying to process the word vomit she had just spat out. She couldn’t blame him. If this was somewhat new information for him, and surprising, she could give him the silence he needed. No matter how awkward she was making it.

 

“Bucky becomes Captain America?” His tone was indifferent, but something was a bit… off.

 

Finally, she met his gaze and her breath caught in her throat. Anastasia knew the Captain could always school his expression to an impeccable expression that betrayed nothing of whatever emotional turmoil he was feeling, but the same couldn’t be said for his eyes she realized. There was a profound sadness that penetrated the depth of the blue irises, heartbreak that irrevocably caused damage to his soul. And Steve held her gaze, either completely unaware of his vulnerability or he just didn’t bother hiding it. 

 

Anastasia dropped his gaze, the intensity held in his eyes making her throat tighten a bit. She knew the relationship between the two best friends, well, as best she could decipher from the comics and films. It was a bond that was unbreakable and full of brotherly love for one another. When she was younger, she read a few comics that displayed the friendship between them. Through hardships and close calls, the bond never shook. It always made her a bit more emotional, it was something she admired and envied greatly. Anastasia always thought there must be something  wrong with her to become so attached to such relationships and characters, both in her comics and novels.

 

“Um, yeah, yeah,” She replied rather belatedly as she realized she had gone quiet for a bit too long. “He, uh, became Captain America after… all that happened in the comics. After you come back to life, um, you give Bucky your blessings to continue being Captain America. And then… I, uh… think you take up a position in the government to manage superheros. But, that’s just one plot. Other creators continued your adventures as Cap, with the Avengers sometimes. But, um, yeah…” 

 

Steve’s gaze has a distant look in them now as Anastasia peeked up at him, still, there was a deep melancholy to them. “...I’m guessing that didn’t happen?” She questioned quietly, afraid that if her voice was any higher he’d go into a fit.

 

The Captain’s gaze harden suddenly, his demeanor changing to one of strict authority. “It’s confidential.”

 

Anastasia blinked several times, her confusion evident but the Captain offered no explanation. “What… What do you mean, Cap?”

 

“It’s confidential. The mission before I came here. It’s confidential.” His tone implied it wasn’t meant to be questioned any further, just as no Captain should be questioned. 

 

She could take a hint, and she nodded her head. “I think it’s time to get some rest, Cap. You need it. Um, it’s just the start of the summer, but I’ll still go get you a blanket either way.”  _ Anything to get away right now… _ Anastasia hurriedly disappeared down the hallway and into her bedroom where she stashed the extra pillows and blankets. 

 

She took a few calming breaths as she tugged a large blanket from the bottom of her closet. The Captain was an intense person, but it was completely different to experience it in person. In the comics, she was just the observer. And she was thought if she ever encountered the Captain, she wouldn’t want to get on his bad side. He wasn’t someone to piss off or disobey orders. But she didn’t miss the way he felt about his best friend, Bucky. God, she couldn’t imagine the pain he must have been through. Just thinking of losing her own best friend, Lisanna, made her anxious, and on the edge of desperation. As for the Captain, Losing Bucky to that mission against Baron Zemo--in the comics at least--and presumed to be dead. Then finding this out after spending 70 years in the freezing North Atlantic Ocean. And then discovering Barnes’s memories had been wiped of any trace of his past life, to be cultivated into the feared Winter Soldier. The two had been through some serious shit… and it was obvious from the pain embedded in the Captain’s eyes from her question about the mission, that something else had happened between them. He had reacted to the mention of the Registration Act.  _ Bucky was a part of the war between the heroes, so something must’ve happened to him during that time. _

 

Anastasia made a quick stop to the bathroom, opening her medicine cabinet to grab a large bottle of ibuprofen. It was only 500mg, but it was the strongest she had.  _ Probably won’t help him much because of the damned metabolism, but it’s better than nothing.  _

 

She returned to find the Captain and readjusted himself to lay a bit more comfortable on this back, his feet hanging over the armrest. The Captain had taken it upon himself to remove the upper portion of his suit, leaving him in only his tunic. Anastasia was a bit taken of seeing his physique up close, quickly averting her eyes as she approached him.  “Sorry my couch isn’t bigger for you,” She teased with an uncertain smile, the man’s hand reaching out to take the blanket from here.

 

“Well, I’m sure you weren’t expecting me as a visitor.” There was a bit of amusement in his tone, but it fell flat towards the end. 

 

“Got that right… um, I have some pain pills here. 500 mgs. Probably won’t do anything, but, uh,  it’ll help in the morning… hopefully. Just, don’t overdose on these, please.” Anastasia placed them on the coffee table.

 

Steve huffed slightly, “You’re right. But, thank you for the thought, Anastasia. I promise not to overdose either, doubt it could happen either way. You don’t have to get any water,” The Captain interrupted as she made a move to go to the kitchen, “I can swallow them dry, and you’ve done enough. You seem incredibly tired.”

 

Anastasia shrugged, “Yeah… been a long day. But, if you need anything, just holler.” She gave a one glance over the Captain to make sure if he needed anything else. Once satisfied, they said their goodnights to each other. Anastasia turned off the lights on her way out of the living room.

 

Anastasia began her nightly routine. She’d skip the shower till morning before she left to go shop as she was much too tired now to do anything else but brush her teeth, and wash her face. 

 

By the time she had changed into her pajamas, a simple t-shirt and shorts, and clasped underneath her cool sheets, the exhaustion had hit her full force. She probably should’ve stayed up a bit longer to do some research about the situation she had gotten herself into, maybe budget how much she could spend tomorrow for the Captain’s wardrobe, or even how to figure out how he’d survive in a different universe where there was no record of him. But, it was a tedious fight against the looming darkness and soon Anastasia had fallen into a deep sleep.

  
  


***

 

Anastasia was never much of morning person, but even so, she didn’t need an alarm clock to wake her up when it was needed. Her own internal biological block did the trick, she was felt fortunate to it so that she didn’t have to awaken to a shrill ringtone first thing in the morning. But this morning, she had woken up to smell of eggs and... _ toast? _

 

She sighed softly as she buried herself deeper under her covers.  She knew it was early without even checking the time on her phone, too early to wake up and be functional. Why was she awake so early? And why did she smell eggs and toast? She should be fast asleep, taking advantage of having the day off and--

 

_ The Captain _ .

 

And suddenly the events from last night came trickling back into her conscious mind. Finding a man near the dumpster, finding out he was  _ The  _ Captain America, and she had planned to go out early today to buy the Captain clothing and other essentials. And stock up on food as well since he definitely has a larger appetite than her. 

 

_ This still sounds so ridiculous…  _

 

Anastasia groaned as she groggily opened her eyes, feeling the strain of her muscles from the left side of her body, mostly it was her shoulder where the Captain had relied on her heavily. Her fingers gently rubbing at the inner corner of her eyes to get rid of the residue that had accumulated there as she slept. Her other hand automatically reaching for her phone on the nightstand, but she grappled at air. She suddenly realized, from being swept in the chaos of last night, she had left her phone back out in the living room somewhere. It had probably died overnight.

 

“Crap…” She muttered, sitting up in bed and raking a hand through her hair. She could feel the knots and tangles, she had also forgotten to braid her hair before she went to bed. 

 

Anastasia sniffed the air involuntarily, lifting an eyebrow as she caught a whiff of food once again. She swung her feet over the edge with a small yawn, her feet automatically finding her slippers. She almost left the bedroom without her bra, since she didn’t sleep with one, but luckily caught herself. 

 

After taking a short trip to the bathroom to go about her morning routine, she cautiously entered the living room. The Captain wasn’t on the couch where she had left him last night. She frowned, thinking to herself maybe she had dreamt this all, but a few sounds from the kitchen alerted her that wasn’t the case. 

 

The Captain appeared shortly after, and he seemed to have been able to find the bathroom on his own. The streaks of dirt that had covered his neck, arms and portions on his face were gone, and his hair combed and parted to the side in his trademark style. He smiled gently toward Anastasia, and she inexplicably felt self-conscious. “Mornin’, Cap.” She cleared her throat to get rid of some of gruffness from sleep.

 

“Good morning, Anastasia. I made some breakfast, I hope you don’t mind. I wanted to repay you fro dinner last night.” He mentioned to the plate in his hand, Anastasia too caught up in his appearance-- _ God, he’s even more built than the guy from the movies _ \--to have noticed. Her stomach instantly rumbled. She flushed, but the Captain only chuckled. “Well, come eat. I’m a decent cook, so hopefully it’s to your taste.”

 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to, but I appreciate it. Go ahead and start eating though, I, uh, forgot to charge my phone last night so it’s probably dead and I need to check my messages.”

 

The Captain only nodded his head in reply before disappearing back into the kitchen. She almost laughed from the image of him sitting in the rickety dining table she had pushed against the wall, looking far too big sitting in that small chair. She really only had it for appearances, she normally ate in her room anyway.

 

Anastasia found her phone in her purse, drained of battery and went back to her room to plug in to charge. Once it turned on, she had a few messages from some of her friends, including her closest friend Lisanna. 

 

_ Lisanna, received 1:54 AM _

_ Yo, are we still on for this Friday? I really wanna go to the new chinese place _

  
  


_ Lisanna, received 1:54 AM _

_ You’re the only who’ll go with me :((( _

 

_ Lisanna, received 1:56 AM _

_ Did you fall asleep already??? Omg _

 

Anastasia couldn’t help but shake her head from the messages. She had forgotten about the plans she had made with Lisanna earlier last week to go out on Friday for Chinese food with her. But since the Captain showed up, she couldn’t leave him on his own. She had to try and figure the predicament they found themselves in. She sighed and placed the phone on the nightstand, deciding she’d text Lisanna later. It was only Tuesday, so she could still cancel for Friday. 

 

Anastasia checked the time before she left to the kitchen, 7:30 AM. It really was way too early for her, but Cap was a notorious earlier riser. Arriving in the kitchen, she found the Captain eating his own breakfast, eggs and toast. He was even reading the newspaper, The San Francisco Chronicle.

 

“Where did you get the newspaper from?” She asked suddenly. She was definitely sure she wasn’t subscribed to any newspaper. 

 

The Captain glanced at her only for a brief second before returning his attention to the article he was reading. “I woke up a bit before dawn, slipped out and went looking for some papers at the entrance. I was lucky to find one… thought it’d be a good idea to figure what’s going on in this… universe.” The word seemed to leave a sour taste in his mouth from pinched look in between his eyebrows. 

 

Anastasia agreed with his reasoning, moving closer and sitting herself from across the Captain where her own dish was laid out. “How are your injuries… ?”

 

“Doing better. Unexpectedly, the pills I took did have some effect. I’m only left feeling sore in some places.” Anastasia began to reply but was quickly caught off by the Captain, “And I don’t think you want to know how many pills I took.” He calmly states, though when he glanced at her briefly there was amusement in his eyes.

 

Anastasia huffed softly, looking down at her eggs. “Well, um anyway, when I’m out looking for supplies for you, you can borrow my laptop and google things for yourself. Maybe watch the news too.” She grabbed the ketchup bottle the Captain had put out, shaking it lightly. “If… If, uh, I remember right, important and critical historic events are still the same in both our universes. At least, that’s what the creators said. Only difference is the presence of superheroes, villains, and other enhanced beings. So, the changes shouldn’t be too drastic.” Anastasia stated, taking a bite of her toast.

 

The Captain laid the newspaper aside, briefly watching Anastasia eat with a tilt of his head. “You keep mentioning… Marvel. Is that… Are they the creators of the comics you refer to?”

 

She glanced up at the Captain mid chew with a nod of her head. She took a sip of the orange juice the Captain has nudged towards. “Um, yeah. Like the… creators of your character, and every other person you know is Marvel. Or, um, really, Marvel is the company your characters belong to.” There was a still grimace to the Captain’s face when you mentioned creators, but it was the only way you could explain it. 

 

“So. Nothing from what I experienced back home is real here… No Avengers, no Howling Commandos, no SHIELD, no Hydra, no Red Skull, no Ultron, no… Civil War, no Stark Tower, no… anything.” The tone implied he was merely stating facts, trivial things. 

 

Anastasia hadn’t thought that all the hardships and pains the Captain had been through weren’t a reality anymore. But neither were the victories or the friends he had made along the way. He was completely detached from his home. He doesn’t have a best friend anymore, there is no more Hydra to fight, no missions to eradicate villains and protect civilians, he doesn’t have the team who he considered the closest thing to family anymore. Everything that ever made the Captain who he is is no more.

 

It suddenly felt like the air was knocked out from her.

 

“I’m sorry, Captain.” 

 

The Captain looked perplexed from her sudden apology, leaning forward a bit in his seat. “What do you have to apologize for, Anastasia?”

 

“This shitty situation. I mean like, you were just randomly thrown into a whole different  _ universe _ . Like, how does that even work? Even worse, you’re stuck with a college student who’s literally the least qualified person to even help you out in this. What kind of knowledge can I even offer you? I’m racking my brain to think of  _ anything _ scientific to explain how this can happen, but science is my worst subject. And this all just so absurd. You’ve already been through so much. First with your health limitations before you underwent treatment for the serum. The war, obviously. Diving into the Northern Atlantic, waking up like 70 years later with everybody you know dead, best friend presumed also dead but actually a feared assassin, and Hydra still running around creating chaos, other villains causing you headaches probably too. And then the mess of Civil War went down and that was intense as fuck in the comics. And from last night when I asked about the mission, it seems it didn’t go very well for you either. And it’s just you got some shitty luck. And it’s even more shitty know that you’re stuck with me because I literally don’t have a clue on how I can help the most beloved Captain in this world and somehow return you to your own home.” 

 

Anastasia breathed out heavily as she slouched back into her seat. She rambled again, but it was honestly her opinion. She didn’t think she could handle the pressure of making sure the Captain returns home. Because… that’s what she has to do, isn’t?

 

“I just… you’ve been through enough, ya know? Seems like you can’t catch a break. And even with all the, um, awful things that have happened to you. You… even lost what you consider family. Your team. ” She twirled her fork in her hand, purposely averting her gaze from the Captain’s to her toast instead. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, deciding to return to her meal before it got any colder and as to not waste the Captain’s efforts. 

 

Anastasia was almost done with her eggs, which were admittedly quite good than her own, before the Captain spoke again. “You’re right.”

 

She glanced up at the Captain, who had taken up the position of crossing his arms across his chest. Her eyes lingered on the firm muscles that were emphasized by his thin tunic. She definitely has to go shopping for him. “I’m… right?” She questioned carefully.

 

“I’ve always seemed to have bad luck. It’s nothing I can ever change. I did lose my family, everything I ever fought for doesn’t exist here. And then somehow, I’m somewhere where my identity is actually fictional meaning who I am right now, isn’t real. I have no actual documentation here. I’m basically a ghost. But… you’re also wrong.” The Captain relaxed his posture a bit, his seemingly ever blue eyes holding a bit softness to them as Anastasia gazed back. “You’re wrong in the aspect of me having bad luck being found by you. Anybody else could have found me and instead intended harm against me, or simply left me there with my injuries until I would have woken up by myself. I would have been completely confused where I was, and it probably would have taken me much longer to realize I’m not exactly from this universe.”

 

Captain’s gaze seemed to grow more intense as he continued to speak, Anastasia felt as if she would melt right to ground from it. She could only stare back, albeit a bit awestruck. “But you offered your help which I am extremely grateful for you. You’ve tried to explain to me just how things back home are portrayed here instead. You’re willing to go buy me the essentials when it seems like most college students, from whatever universe, are on a tight budget. You’ve shown me kindness where most wouldn’t dare. So, I think you’re the best person to be stuck with, Anastasia. I don’t think it was based on luck either.” The Captain seemed to be teasing a bit towards the end, but there was such sincerity in the way he spoke, Anastasia was felt a bit speechless. “And, I don’t lie.”

 

It took her a few moments to collect herself, willing for her cheeks to not betray her awe for the Captain. “Well… I think if anybody found Captain America passed out, they’d do the same… “ She stated quietly, busying herself with her toast as she eat the remaining of it. “But, um, thank you… for your kind words, Cap.”

 

“Steve.” Anastasia looked up in confusion to the Captain, a grin threatening to break out. “You should call me Steve, Anastasia. Seems only fair, and… it’d be much more comfortable since it seems we’ll be around each other a lot.”

  
Anastasia couldn’t help but agree and returned the smile. “Steve it is, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where this is even going, tbqh. bare with me bc y'all are just as curious as to what's going to happen as i am. did y'all see that stucky action bc i did & i cry


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, there's going to be some song lyrics in spanish and I'll leave the translation down below.

“I should be back by mid afternoon. Most clothing stores are barely opening by now, and it’s a good time to go when it isn’t so busy. Hopefully, I can get you the right sizes… you’re pretty… big.” A pained expression came across Anastasia’s face for her choice of words, but he was. 

 

Steve chuckled with a small shake of his head, “I trust you’ll do fine, Anastasia. Anything is fine with me. I’m not picky.” He had settled himself back on the couch, a few books that she had recommended to him were by his side.  

 

Anastasia had told Steve could entertain himself with whatever there was around the apartment, there wasn’t much either way. She had settled her laptop on the coffee table, in case he wanted to do some research about this universe. Books were littered all over the place, so he could definitely look through them and maybe find something he would even like. Some comics were in the bookshelves, so she hoped he could go through them and tell her just exactly what went on in his own universe. Anastasia even dug around her dresser and dug out some of the comics her father had read of Cap when he was kid, and put them on the coffee table as well. She had caught Steve eyeing one cover that had Bucky on it, but he made no move to read it.

 

Now that it was around 9:30 morning, the heat had slowly started to increase so Anastasia had set the fan on the highest setting. She unfortunately didn’t own an air conditioner, and hopefully Steve could survive the heat until she got back. She herself had dressed up in capris and a faded Iron Man shirt. She hadn’t given the shirt a second thought, until Steve commented how Tony would have liked that shirt with a somber smile. Anastasia felt a bit guilty afterwards for not being cautious. 

 

“There’s a tub of vanilla ice cream in the freezer if you feel yourself overheating.” Anastasia informed Steve as she slipped on her Converse.

 

“Hmm… I might take you up on that offer then.” Anastasia smiled in response, waving a final goodbye to Steve before she shut the door firmly behind her. 

 

***

 

The nearest Target to her was on Geary boulevard, which was only about a 30 minute walk from the Haight-Ashbury area. Anastasia made a mental list of all the basics Steve would need while he stayed with her.  _ I can’t make him sleep on the couch this whole time either… I need to figure out a better sleeping arrangement.  _

 

By the time she had gotten to Target, she had compiled a small list. 

 

T-shirts, most men t-shirts were on sale at Target between five and ten dollars. Which was right around her budget.

 

Jeans and shorts. Steve had told her his measurements, and she hoped she wouldn’t get too confused because she could never figure out men’s measurements for the life of her. 

 

Socks and undergarments. Anastasia figured she’d be fine with socks, though she was too embarrassed to ask but his preference for undergarments so she’d just buy a little bit of everything and cross her fingers.

 

Shoes. Steve had also informed her of his shoe size, 13, and she didn’t even know if men’s shoes were made in that size but she prayed she could find him at least one pair. The combat boots he wore wouldn’t be very comfortable in this heat.

 

Lastly, toiletries. Anastasia had toothpaste they could both share. But she had to get him a toothbrush, deodorant, a razor, shampoo and conditioner, maybe his own body wash too if he didn’t want to use hers, and his own towel.

 

Anastasia could buy the majority at Target, she just hoped it would all be within her budget. But, she was prepared to dive a bit into her savings. She didn’t mind either way. She was sure whoever ran into Captain America would do the same, he was a hero afterall. 

 

It wasn’t very hard to find t-shirts, she had picked out at a nice amount for him and she had also found two dress shirts. Anastasia was a bit hesitant about the how it would fit him, though she was a bit guilty of  _ maybe _ getting a size smaller. Wouldn’t do him, or her, any harm to show off his strong physique. Looking through the shelves of jeans was a different story, however. She had to track down a salesperson to ask them just to how read the sizes because she had forgotten what the order of the numbers meant. It was embarrassing, but in the end she picked him out a few jeans and some men’s shorts as well. She moved onto socks and undergarments, having no real trouble there. Luckily, she had found him a pair of shoes. There was literally only one pair left in his size. 

 

Anastasia was browsing the shampoo and conditioner section when she felt her phone vibrate in her bag, absently reaching inside as she grabbed a bottle of decently priced shampoo.  _ I don’t want to ruin his hair or anything with the cheap stuff _ … She glanced down at the caller ID, the screen showing it was Lisanna. She lifted an eyebrow, it was nearly 11:30 now and that girl slept in until one in the afternoon when she had her days off of work.

 

“Whaddup?”

 

“Hey! Did you get my messages?” It sounded as if she was outside, going off from the sound honking from her end.

 

“Yeah, I got ‘em. I might or might not be able to go. I haven’t decided.” Anastasia decided on a brand of shampoo she hadn’t heard before but it looked decent, and picked out the corresponding conditioner. 

 

“What?! Why not? I really wanted to go, Ana… “ She could practically hear the pout in Lisanna’s voice.

 

“Um, might need to cover a shift at work. I need the extra money.” She lied easily, it was her reason most of the time anyway when she cancelled on Lisanna.

 

“I can let you borrow some! It’s no big deal, really. You know already.” Oh, Anastasia definitely knew already. Lisanna didn’t flaunt it in anyway, but she was taken care of mostly from her parents. They gave her a generous monthly allowance every month and she sometimes offered to cover for Anastasia. 

 

“Lisanna, it’s fine, girl. I’m only doing it because you know how paranoid I am with money. But anyway, I might not take the extra shift. I haven’t decided.” Anastasia steered her cart to the next aisle over, looking for some body wash and a razor. 

 

“Hmph… Alright then.”

 

“What’re you doin’ up so early anyway? I’m surprised you managed to drag yourself outta bed before one.” She teased gently, laughing when Lisanna gasped in mock offense.

 

“I can manage myself like the adult I am! But, I have some errands to do. As in, there’s a sale going on at Bloomingdale’s and mama needs herself some new killer heels.”

 

Anastasia couldn’t help but laugh loudly from the statement, “Well, damn then. Have fun with that.” She grabbed a bottle of body wash, the label stating it had a citrus scent. She wrinkled her nose slightly after flipping the cap open to smell it, not the greatest.

 

Lisanna scoffed, “Ya know I will, girl. I’ll see if I find anything for you, alright?” Anastasia always appreciated that Lisanna actually tried to find her new clothing or shoes she’d like. She supposed it was one of perks to having a close friend with serious bank.

 

“You know my style.” She wasn’t always one to dress up, but that didn’t mean she didn’t own some formal clothing for when it was needed. And anybody could use a pair of good pumps.

 

Their farewells were said, and Anastasia returned to her shopping. As she settled on a body wash that smelled much better than the one before, she thought about how she’d ever tell Lisanna about Steve. Lisanna wasn’t a big fan of the comics, she did like some the Marvel movies, but she wasn’t all about it. Anastasia imagined she wouldn’t believe her, at all, not without some proof. And the only proof she could offer was… Steve, his experience, and the article he carried on him . There wasn’t much else to go on. And Anastasia couldn’t keep Steve hidden forever from her. It was only a matter of time before she’d show up at her apartment, usually unannounced, and how was she going to explain to Lisanna that she ended up living with a man?  _ An extremely attractive one at that _ … She added with a small sigh, surveying the countless types of razors in front of her. 

 

This wasn’t going to be easy. She’ll have to talk to Steve about all this soon. She assumed he’d keep his name, Steve. It was an incredibly common name, but if he kept his last name too, people would easily associate him with Cap with the hype of superhero movies nowadays. Some would probably even say he has an eerie resemblance to the Captain, and it’d bring up all sort of awkward questions.  And now that she thought about it… he couldn’t stay in her apartment all day. If anything, he’d probably feel restless and knowing him, guilty he wasn’t helping Anastasia in the money area.  _ He’d probably want a job…  _ Anastasia grabbed a pair of Gillette Fusion razors and tossed them into her cart. 

 

But, getting a job would prove even harder. Just about anywhere, with some exceptions, jobs required SSN and proof of US citizenship. Steve had that, but in his own universe. Here, it doesn’t even exist so he has no identity and he doesn’t have any citizenship. So, he’d have to get a job that probably paid under-the-table. And speaking of his identity… he’d probably also have to come up with a more… common background. Super soilder from the 40’s isn’t the most plausible background, to most people. He can probably keep the basics, with a few changes so people wouldn’t make the connection to Captain America. 

 

And then, there was also the explaining the sudden change of her living arrangements to her closest friends. Which only consisted of Lisanna and Pete. Family wasn’t an issue at the moment. So, that isn’t going to be a problem.

 

But either way, lots of talking to do with Steve. 

 

The last stop was a toothbrush, deodorant, and a bath towel. The three items were easy to acquire, and soon she hurried over to the shortest lane with her heavy cart. She had brought several reuseable bags with her, but thankfully she only used about two bags. They didn’t weigh too much, so it wasn’t such a bad trip back to the apartment. 

 

It was around 12:30 when she arrived back home, kicking the door closed behind her shut and set the bags on the coffee table. She looked around, but Steve wasn’t in the living room. Before she could move to check the kitchen a voice came from behind her, “Anastasia?” 

 

Anastasia startled from the surprise, a embarrassing yelp slipping past her lips. She turned around to find Steve with a bemused expression, “Sorry… Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

 

“Geez, Steve. You really sneak up on people if you want too… “ She chuckled softly, licking her lips. “Where… where, um, did you come from anyway?”

 

“Explored a bit of the building while you were gone.” Steve stated.

 

Anastasia lifted any eyebrow, “Since I’ve been gone?”

 

Steve’s eyes widened before he shook his head, “No, no. I’ve only been gone for about… 40 minutes.”

 

She figured that was still a while to check out the building, even if it was four floors but she didn’t much on it. “Right… um, so, I got your things.” Anastasia began pulling out the items she bought, and laid them out on the coffee table. “Hopefully the clothes and pair of shoes I bought will fit. If not, I can go back to exchange it.” 

 

Steve came to stand next to her, eyes flickering over the various items. She handed him a shirt, letting him inspect for himself. “You think it’ll fit you… ?”

 

He unfolded the shirt and held it at arm's length before responding, “This should fit fine. You did well, Anastasia.”

 

Anastasia grinned happily from the praise, mentally patting herself on the back. “Good! I got all the shirts in the same size, so these should get you by before I go for more.” He repeated the same process with the jeans and shorts, once again voicing his approval. It was much of a relief to her.

 

“Ah, I also found this for you… “ Anastasia held out a mock leather bound notebook. It wasn’t filled with lined paper, but rather blank pages. It wasn’t the proper paper to do any sketches on, but in the moment, it seemed to be a good idea. “I know you, um, like to sketch. And I thought, ‘If this Steve is anything like the one here, he’d definitely like something like this’. Nothing fancy, but, um, I thought it’d help you, I guess.” She said, a bit of apprehension evident in her tone as she looked to Steve.

 

He was quiet for a fraction longer than previously, Anastasia thinking to herself he actually didn’t like the style of notebook she picked for him. But Steve spoke before she could. “It’s incredibly sweet of you to think of that. Thank you, Anastasia.” And the appearance of a delicate smile formed on his lips, and it almost seemed as if his eyes were beaming earnestness leaving her temporarily shocked before she mumbled a quick “no problem”.

 

Anastasia quickly showed him the other items she bought for him, before an idea came to mind. “So… have you ever been to San Francisco back home, Steve?”

 

Steve paused a moment. “I have, but for debriefings and small missions.”

 

_ Perfect. _ “Did you, um, want to go out and explore a bit? Maybe get something to eat. I doubt anyone would even recognize you now in regular clothes. Maybe a bit familiar, but it shouldn’t cause, um,  anything big. I don’t wanna leave you here, cooped up all day. Also, if your soreness isn’t so bad by now.”

 

It seemed the idea was to his liking from the gleeful expression, Anastasia mirroring him from the contagiousness of it. “That’d be great. I think I’m due to clean myself up before we go though. If you don’t mind me using your shower?” The word unconsciously brought forth images Anastasia wanted to not have  _ at all _ . She only nodded quickly, and Steve took his leave with his new belongings to the bathroom. 

 

Once the gone, Anastasia glanced at the remaining clothes neatly folded--by Steve--and wondered where she can put his clothes. She would put them in her dresser, but he’d have to go into her bedroom, and she felt slightly uncomfortable with that. She eyed one her bookcases. Maybe she could clear a couple of the shelves for him to use for now? 

 

Anastasia decided it was the best she could do before she could buy him a small dresser. She set to work while she waited for him, on impulse grabbing her phone from her purse and plugged in her earphones to hear some music. She quietly hummed to the playlist as she stacked her treasured novels on the table, and grabbed a slightly damp cloth to clean off some of the dust that had accumulated on the two shelves. 

 

Anastasia carefully arranged Steve’s clothes on the one shelf, assuming he’d use the other one for his toiletries and other miscellaneous things he’ll own soon. She turned back to see the notebook she had bought for him, cradling it carefully and flipping through the pages. She hoped he would share some of his sketches with him, she was curious to what he’d fill the pages with. Suddenly, Anastasia thought she hadn’t bought him a pencil. She wasn’t sure if she had a sharpened pencil laying around. After a few minutes, she managed to find one though. She sharpened it to a fine point and Anastasia set it down on his shelf.   _ Not too shabby, hope he doesn’t mind. _

 

Hearing the shower running, Anastasia still had some time to kill. So she went downstairs quickly, having forgotten to check last night for the mail and today’s mail should have come by already. Anastasia shuffled through the it back in the living room, her feet propped up on the coffee table. Her phone bill had come, thankfully the only bill. The rest was some junk mail, a letter from her college, and her favorite magazine subscription had come through, the  _ Scientific American Mind _ .

 

Anastasia tossed aside the rest, automatically looking through the magazine first. Even if she wasn’t the best at science, namely biology, chemistry, and physics, she still found the articles incredibly interesting. Especially the ones having to do anything with neurology. And the articles weren’t very hard to follow along either.

 

She began to read an article about the mapping of all the 2.3 million species into a circle, unconsciously singing along gently to the lyrics. She spent the next several minutes like this, combing through the articles and either humming or singing her way through the magazine. Soon, a favorite song of hers came on.

 

_ *Tantas promesas que se apagan hoy,  _ __  
_ Y no sabemos ni el porque  _ __  
_ Porque el amor se esta muriendo, no,  _ _  
_ __ Tras el portón de aquel café

 

Anastasia had always had a soft spot this song, she found the melody and lyrics endearing. When she was young when the song had been released, so she couldn’t understand the deeper meaning behind it.

  
_ Tantas parejas que se aman hoy,  _ __  
_ Obscuras en su fantasía  _ __  
_ Tantos amores se reencuentran hoy,  _ __  
_ En todas las canciones y las poesías _ __  
  


But once she was older, it suddenly rung true in so many ways. It was a melancholy song, but it never failed to came her feel a little better.

__  
_ Yo quería parar el tiempo con tus ojos viéndome,  _ __  
_ Con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote  _ __  
_ Y parar aquel momento cada vez que tu te ibas  _ _  
_ __ Yo quería, si quería*

 

Anastasia hadn’t realized she was quietly singing along to herself, still browsing through her magazine, until a figure appeared out of the corner of her eye. She jumped from the sudden shadow at her side, hurriedly taking her earphones out, and looking up at Steve with a slackened jaw.

 

“Steve? What the hell? Where did you come from?” Anastasia hadn’t meant her tone to sound a bit annoyed, but she had never done well with being caught off guard.

 

Steve had an apologetic expression as he spoke, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you again. I just… you didn’t seem to hear me at first, and I didn’t want to catch you off guard again but that didn’t seem to work out.”

 

Anastasia shook her head, “It’s okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound annoyed. It was my automatic reaction, never been good with surprises.” She laughed a bit sheepishly, smiling up at Steve.

 

The man seemed to relax from her friendly tone. “It’s fine. I know the feeling.” He paused, seeming to consider something. “Were you singing in Spanish?”

 

Anastasia blanched from his question, her grip tightening around the magazine. “What?”

 

Steve was slightly pleased from her reaction, but he managed a neutral expression as he further explained. “I was in the shower when I first heard it. I have enhanced hearing, so it wasn’t hard to make out it was you. I realized it was in Spanish when I came out here.” 

 

Anastasia thought she’d never feel this embarrassed since the incident in high school, but this somehow felt so much worse. She could feel her stomach churning unpleasantly, and her face felt incredibly hot. She almost felt lightheaded from the sudden rush of blood to her face. She was horrified.

 

“Holy shit… I d-didn’t realize I was d-doing, um, that… “ It was ridiculous how much she wanted to avoid the man’s stare now. He probably thought it was odd of her to be so oblivious to her own actions, but she really hadn’t know she was singing.

 

“I liked it.” Steve replied easily. Anastasia stole a quick glance, thinking he was only saying it to not make her feel like a total fool. “I always thought Spanish sounded so… elegant. And your voice was a helluva lot better than mine.” 

 

Anastasia only groaned quietly, her voice muffled as her hand moved to cover her face for a short time. “Still hella embarrassing… I should have remembered you have freakishly good hearing.” She sighed heavily, removing the hand from her face and still pointedly avoiding Steve’s gaze. “Let’s just forget this happened.”

 

Steve neither agreed or disagreed with the statement, nodding towards the bookcase. “Did you happen to make some room?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Her hand warm from touching her heated face, standing up to mention Steve to take a closer look. “Thought I’d move some things. I felt bad not having some place to put your things, until I buy something more appropriate for you.”

 

Steve smiled, “You don’t have to buy me anything else, Anastasia. You already did more than enough.” He turned to look at the sketchbook and the newly placed pencil, a look passing over his face but too quick for her to pinpoint. He turned back to face her, his arms spreading slightly. “So, how do I look?”

 

Anastasia hadn’t bothered to look he had been wearing the new clothes. But, he looked great. More than great, but she wasn’t going to say that a loud. She had been right about the shirt being a bit too tight on him, it accented his muscles even more. She was surprised he had worn a pair of dark blue jeans.

 

“I would’ve thought you’d wear the shorts.”

 

Steve shrugged, “It isn’t very hot. I checked the weather on your laptop. It should about 85.”

 

Before she could stop herself, Anastasia rolled her eyes. “New Yorkers.”

 

Steve hadn’t missed a beat when he said, “Californians.”

 

Anastasia scoffed and crossed her arms, feigning offense but there was playfulness in her voice. “Ya ready to go then? It’s starting get even hotter in here than outside.”

 

“Lead the way.” 

  
Anastasia and Steve left soon after, and she hadn’t missed that he took the notebook along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided since the setting of this fanfic is out of the norm, i thought "what the hell, let's make this chic speak fluent spanish". there aren't that many fanfics that have OC's of color or that have a native language other than english so yeah... that's my reasoning haha :)
> 
> song lyrics translation: Yo Quiería by Cristian Castro  
> http://lyricstranslate.com/en/yo-queria-i-wanted.html-0#ixzz44A6979OS
> 
> So many promises that are gone today  
> We dont even know why  
> Because love is dying  
> behind the gates of that Cafe.
> 
> So many couples that love each other today  
> dark in their fantasies  
> so many lovers that meet again today  
> in all the songs and poetry
> 
> I wanted to stop time with your eyes looking back at me  
> wanting to stay like this holding you  
> and stop the moment every time you leave  
> I wanted to, yes i wanted to
> 
> i would like to note i was too lazy to translate this myself, so i found a source with the best translation possible.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, so keeping to my weekly schedule didn't last very long. i'm very sorry about that! you know how it goes, life gets in the way. as an apology, i made the next chapter longer than usual. it's like 14 pgs on word so yay! probably post it on sunday. 
> 
>  
> 
> also, if you squint, you see that stony. heh.

Because it was an impromptu outing, Anastasia wasn’t exactly sure where to take Steve. The more famous landmarks in San Francisco were Fisherman’s Wharf, the piers, the Castro (she thinks she should hold off on that), the Golden Gate Bridge, Union Square, Chinatown, the Exploratorium, among many other places. But most of these locations needed time to plan ahead, so her options were limited. In the end, she had suggested Dolores Park. There were the Buena Vista and Corona Heights parks nearby, but this was a special occasion to introduce Steve to the culture of the City. And what better way than Dolores Park, it was known to attract all sorts from the around the city but also the Bay. And, she figured he might find something to sketch there with all the sights. 

 

“Do you  mind the walk? It’s nearly a 40 minute walk.” The heat was steadily climbing, and she could feel her shirt sticking to her back from sweat. Maybe they should have picked up some cool drinks to sip on the way.

 

“I don’t mind it. I actually like the heat.” He had a goofy looking grin on his face as he looked around, his eyes taking in every aspect of the landscape. Anastasia didn’t bother with that anymore, having walked this path many times. 

 

“Ugh. How can you stand this heat? I fucking hate it. I just hate any weather over 75 degrees.” 

 

“Then you definitely wouldn’t be happy in New York during the summer.” Steve teased, his hand raking through his hair.

 

“I’d probably die. Honestly. Minute I step outside, boom! Down on the ground.”

 

The imagery had Steve laughing, glancing over at Anastasia as she wiped a hand across her forehead. “Then why live out here in San Francisco if it’s so hot?”

 

“Only place besides Daly City where the summers and winters ain’t so bad. Perfect sweater season, nearly year around. And I have a lotta sweaters, so gotta show them off somehow.” Anastasia was 86% certain that most of her wardrobe consisted of sweaters, and the rest were t-shirts and jeans. “But, this summer is a lot more warmer than usual. Like holy shit.”

 

“Daly City?” Steve questioned. 

 

“The city just down south of here. I’ve only been there a couple of times, but I didn’t really like it there. Foggier than the City.” Anastasia supplied.

 

“... I’m definitely going to need a map to get around here.” Steve admitted.

 

“I’ll help ya out. Don’t worry, it isn’t as complicated as New York with all those boroughs or whatever the hell y’all call them.”

 

“You gotta problem with my home state, kid?” His Brooklyn accent becoming much more pronounced now as he smirked.

 

“Oh, don’t get yourself all twisted, Brooklyn Boy.  I’m just sayin’ y’all are complicated as hell sometimes.” 

 

Steve’s smirk only deepened from the nickname, before responding. “I can see why they think Californians are stuck up as hell.”

 

Anastasia punched Steve’s arm playfully, but obviously it didn’t affect as he took it with grace. “If anything, New Yorkers are stuck up  _ and  _ mean as hell.” And for extra measure, she stuck her tongue out at him. 

 

The incredulous look that crossed the man’s face from the action had Anastasia sides aching in laughter, almost having to stop in the middle of the crosswalk they were walking. Luckily, Steve pulled her along before she would get ran over. 

 

***

 

After a grueling 40 minutes--for Anastasia at least, Steve seemed to truly love the heat and exercise--the two arrived to the packed Dolores Park, with their iced cold drinks they had bought shortly before. Even if it was the middle of the day on a Tuesday, with the lunch rush over with, there was still a large crowd at the park. Several groups of students enjoying the start of the summer were the majority of the crowd laying out in the sun, some with blankets, others with beach chairs, some simply laid back to get a quick tan.

 

“You weren’t kiddin’ when you said it would be crowded.” Steve said, walking through the throng of people. Many of their gazes, unexpectedly, lingered on the man as he strolled past them. Anastasia would have done the same if she were honest. 

 

“Yeah… we’ll find something soon enough.” Anastasia murmured, more focused on snagging a spot before anybody else could find it, because there were a few others scouting for a place.

 

Fortunately for Steve’s impeccable sight, he quickly guided them to a spot near the outskirts of the park, right on the curve of the hill. There was shade from the trees as well, a definite score for Anastasia as she could use a break from the sun. And, from how red Steve’s skin was becoming, he could use a break as well.

 

“I think we should’ve brought some sunscreen for you.” Anastasia said, taking a long sip of her blessed iced coffee. She had been craving it through their whole walk to the park.  She couldn’t tell if Steve’s cheeks were just red from the sun, or if he knew just what she was talking about and had been teased about it enough. “Luck of the Irish, huh?” She teased a bit further.

 

“Ha. Ha. I’m rollin’ right now.” He deadpanned, taking a drink of his water.

 

“Just sayin’.” She shrugged, stretching her legs out in front of her and setting her drink on the grass in between her legs. She leaned back on her hands, her eyes straying from group to group of those around them. Steve had opened up his notebook, writing something quickly on the first page and flipping to the next page to start a sketch.

 

Anastasia left him to his own sketchings and imagination, and she pulled out her phone once again to listen to some music. She consciously reminded herself every few minutes that she was at the park, with Steve right next her and strangers around them, to not sing aloud or else she would die from the embarrassment. But didn’t mean she kept herself from humming or moving her head to the beat sometimes. That she really couldn’t help. 

 

Some time passed, Steve with his sketching and Anastasia with her music. It was companionship of shared silence, neither feeling the need to talk to one another at the moment. 

 

Anastasia watched others come and go, silently laughing to herself when she saw someone chasing over their dog but ended up tripping and rolling down the hill. It was a spectacle to see the owner jump right up and go right back to chasing the energetic dog. 

 

“So, I’m guessing you’re fluent in Spanish?” Steve suddenly spoke up, taking a moment to pause from his sketching to look at Anastasia.

 

Anastasia had barely heard him over the rythme of her music, taking an earbud out of her ear. “I thought we forgot that… “ She frowned.

 

“You  _ conveniently  _ forgot that, not me.” He added cheekily. He closed his notebook, setting it aside as for the time. “I’m curious.”

 

Anastasia knew it was only right for Steve to ask questions about her, to get to know her better. They were going to live in the same pace after all, and well, she knew just about the general facts about him. Though granted, some were bound to be different since not everything was the same in his universe.

 

“I am fluent,” She answered truthfully, shaking her cup of nearly drained coffee. “Since it’s my first language.”

 

“Were you born outside the States then?”

 

“Yeah, um, my mother and father are from a state in Mexico called Sinaloa. Well they met there, and long story short, they got married and had me a few years later. Then once I was old enough, around 8, they sent me with… relatives to the States. Specifically, Sacramento. I lived there for a couple of years before I came down south to San Francisco. Been here since.”

 

Anastasia supposed it was close enough to the truth for the time. There wasn’t any need to explain the coyotaje* or anything related to it.

 

“Did your parents ever come with you?” 

 

Anastasia had to tread carefully here. She had no doubt the Steve was a trustworthy person, he’s the Captain, but it didn’t mean she could spill everything to him. “No, they couldn’t. They had to stay behind because of some, um, complications.  I was mostly taken care of by my relatives and friends of my parents.” 

 

“Have you seen your parents since?” 

 

“Only a few times,” Anastasia had only seen her parents a few times since she had been in the States, she was lucky enough to have become a US citizen by now, so traveling hadn’t been the problem, but the area where her parents were. “The area where they are isn’t, um, the best… or safest.”

 

Steve nodded his slowly, his fingers rubbing along the cover his notebook absently. “I saw a lot of books in your apartment, you’re an avid reader then.”

 

Anastasia gratefully with the change of topic to her lovely novels. “Yes, most of my money goes towards reading material. Can’t go a few months without at least a couple of books to entertain myself with.” She chuckled herself softly before continuing, “Out of curiosity, I added up the total of how much money I spent last year on books, and… it was nearly $600.”

 

She could actually hear Steve’s gasp, his expression shocked beyond belief. “You spent $600 on all your books?”

 

“That’s on Amazon. I didn’t even bother looking through the paper receipts I have from bookstores. I can easily say… probably spent around a two hundred or so there.” Anastasia was proud of her book collection, she never thought it was a waste of money because she loved every book she bought and reread some even.

 

Steve laughed a bit in disbelief, “Geez. I only saw two bookcases in the living room though. Where do you fit them all?”

 

“Most are in my bedroom. I have two other bookcases in there, others are scattered in piles in the corners of the room, and there’s definitely a whole bunch in my closet in storage.” Anastasia figured she’d run out of room soon enough, but she’d worry about that later.

 

“What kind of genres do you read then?” Steve had now mimicked Anastasia’s position, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

 

“Um, I mostly like fantasy. Anything do with magic or sorcery. That kind of thing. But I also read a few teen romance novels, my guilty pleasure I admit.” She laughed. “Some mystery novels as well. Um… I also like books having to do anything with neuroscience.”

 

Steve tilted his head a bit from the last category. “Neuroscience? I thought you said you weren’t any good with science?”

 

“I’m not.” Anastasia confirms. “But, learning about the brain and how it works is… way easier for me than biology, chemistry, physics, and whatever you can think of. I can remember trivial and interesting facts, but hard and cold facts? No can do, sir.” She shrugged lightly, rubbing the ring around her index as she tried to explain it for Steve to understand. “It’s like… just so interesting to me. So interesting… .” She smiled a bit in embarrassment, “Hard to describe… “

 

“Tell me something about what you know then.” 

 

“...What do you mean?”

 

“Tell me anything you know about neuroscience. If you can’t describe it, then tell me something about it.”

 

Anastasia blinked from the request, and she was suddenly excited to him all she had researched and learned about. But there was too much information going through her brain at the moment. “Um… I… um, guess I can start off… simple?”

 

Easier said than done because it’s only human nature to talk excitedly and ramble a bit about something you find incredibly interesting and are passionate about, and Anastasia was no different. Steve mostly listened to what she had to say, asking a few clarifications when she skimmed over some details. But for the most part Anastasia told him all about the new techniques for neurorehabilitation in paralyzed stroke patients, which was just incredible because you're making something permanently paralyzed function once again when it was never thought it could happen? Cool, right? Steve only nodded. Or how adult neurogenesis can be actually be possible in the hippocam--What’s neurogenesis? The creation of neural cells. Ah, okay, continue. So it can be possible in the hippocampus through some simple aerobic exercises--Wait, sorry, what’s a… hippocampus? Simply put, it has to do with memories, learning, and emotions. Got it. So anyway, adults can literally create new hippocampal neurons by just running. Like, you run and you got new neurons! Obviously there’s more to it, but I don’t wanna ramble on about the technicalities of it because the main idea is running equals more hippocampal neurons so that’s good for everyone!

  
  


Before long, Anastasia had realized she had talked nonstop, with her hands flailing about, for nearly an hour. And yet again, she was a bit horrified she could talk brains,  _ brains _ , for so long. Who would want to hear about brains for so long?

 

“You let me talk your ear off about  _ brains _ , Steve. You probably didn’t even want to hear about any of that.”

 

“On the contrary. It was quite… interesting. Yeah, sometimes I didn’t get what you meant, but it was… you remind of Tony.”

 

Anastasia raised an eyebrow at the comparison, “Are you talking about the Tony Stark? The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?”

 

Steve threw his head back from laughter, shaking his head afterwards. “Yes. Him.”

 

“I don’t know if I should be offended or happy about that unique comparison.” She definitely wasn’t a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

 

“I mean in the way you… express yourself in the things you’re enthusiastic about certain subjects. You both can chat to anybody about it, and it doesn’t matter if it makes sense to the other person, because you look so happy doing it. And I don’t want to ruin that happiness because not many people have that… so I sit back, and hear what you have to say and I find yourself feeling happy as well. It’s a good feeling.” Steve was looking past the park, to the skyline of the city. As if he were recalling a memory, and nostalgia had taken over. “Nat reads a lot too. You walk into her apartment, and there are shelves filled with books. She would have liked talking to you about them. I have a feeling if I had asked you a few about your favorite books, you have rambled about that too.” Anastasia couldn’t help but flush a bit, because it was certainly true. “And Bruce… you’re just as kind as Bruce.  Haven’t seen him in awhile, but I know he’s well. And you woulda been just Bucky’s type.”

 

At this Anastasia had to be doubtful of, “Nope. No way I’d be Bucky Barnes type of gal.”

 

Steve only smiled wistfully, “Trust me. Sassy, curvy, dark hair, and red lipstick. That was Bucky’s kinda gal. You fit the bill.”

 

Anastasia felt the flush creep into her cheeks, but she ignored it. “Red lipstick? You haven’t seen me wear red lipstick.”

 

“You’re right, but I know you’d look dashing with it. Especially with hair as long and wavy, and eyes as dark as yours.” 

 

The two stayed quiet for a few minutes before Anastasia spoke this time. “You miss them don’t you?”

 

Steve combed his fingers through the grass, picking at a few strands. “I do.” A muscle worked in his jaw, “Very much. Despite whats happened.” He added quietly.

 

Anastasia couldn’t offer much comfort to him. There was nothing that could be said to alleviate the incredible sadness and uncertainty within the Captain. She moved closer to Steve, and offered him the only thing she could. His body had tensed from the sudden hug initiated on her part, her arms wrapping themselves around the broad shoulders and her cheek pressed against them. “I’ll get you home somehow. You belong with them, no matter what happened between you.”

 

Steve was silent and hadn’t moved an inch to reciprocate the hug, she was moments from ending the hug but a firm arm wrapped around her lower back and only pulled her closer. “It seems I’ll be counting on you then.”

 

She knew it would take time for them to figure out the right course of action to get him back home, and god only knows they’ll need all the help they can get to send Steve back home.

  
  


***

  
  


They ended up back in the apartment around four o'clock in the afternoon, the sun barely beginning to dip back into the horizon. Anastasia had let Steve choose where to eat for an early dinner, and he said he had a craving for some Chinese food. She immediately suggested her favorite place and the two went on their way. They had decided to have it takeout style, since Anastasia said they could watch a movie back in the apartment. 

 

Anastasia’s first go-to movie had been a Marvel movie, specifically, the first Iron Man movie. But considering the talk they had in the park, she passed on any Marvel related movie in the meantime. As Steve was serving their meal, she was sitting crisscrossed in front of the TV with three movie selections in front of her. 

 

First, Pretty Woman. A classic she absolutely loved. Maybe it was because of the romantic notion of a street girl shacking up with a posh upper class man, but it was one her favorite movies with Julia Roberts.  _ I wonder if this film was still made from where Steve came from…  _

 

Second, Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Anastasia had seen the original films when she was younger, but the apes creeped her out so much she couldn’t stand watching them a second time. But the modern remake had captured her interest, and the sequel was damn cool as well. So, if they watched this movie and Steve liked it enough, they’d movie onto the sequel.

 

Third, Anastasia. It was her favorite animated movie, and still is, when she was younger. A Romanian princess also has the same name as you, and sings really well? Yeah, she had a bias and a tender spot for that movie.

 

As Anastasia drummed her fingers against her legs, she heard Steve return to the living room, and could smell the Chinese takeout. It made her mouth water at the thought of eating her favorite Hong Kong style pan fried noodles.

 

“You’ve been sitting there for the last ten minutes. You still haven’t picked one?” She could hear the slight taunt his voice.

 

“It’s a serious decision. Maybe they didn’t make these in the universe where you’re from.” She argued. 

 

Steve kneeled beside her a few seconds later, his scanning the movie titles from they landed on the animated movie, Anastasia. “There’s a movie titled the same as your name?” He asked eagerly.

 

She nodded proudly, picked up the case and handing it over to him so he could read the summary on the back. “Yup. A princess as well, or grand duchess if you wanna be technical. I was pretty damn happy when that movie came out. I was only 4, but it was one of my earliest memories.”

 

Steve’s eyes lingered on Anastasia expression before he handed her back the case, ‘“I’m curious about this movie. Let’s watch it.”

 

She grinned and eagerly sat up to put the DVD into her computer. She didn’t have a DVD player, so she had to hook a HDMI cord from her computer to her TV. It was a bit of a hassle to keep connecting and reconnecting, but it would do. 

 

A few minutes later, Steve and Anastasia had settled into the couch with their plates of Chinese food. Anastasia was in the middle of her first bite when her phone vibrated with a message. Without taking her eyes off the screen as the scene of a young Anastasia receiving a necklace from her grandmother, while singing a lyric from the song  _ Once a Upon a December _ . 

 

Anastasia hummed to the melody, Steve glancing at her from his peripheral view having had heard her hum. She saw she had a text from Lisanna, and opened it up.

 

It was a bit ironic how the scene in the movie took a turn for worst when Rasputin came into the grand ball, because it felt like the worse was happening and she was completely unprepared for it.

 

“ _ Oh fuck… “  _

 

Steve turned towards her, frowning with concern. “What’s wrong?”

  
“Lisanna’s coming over, and she’s two minutes away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coyotaje: basically it's someone that's hired to smuggle people across the us-mexican border
> 
>  
> 
> btw, i'm so not ready for civil war next thrusday. nOPE. just no. i'm going to be a wreck and cry for about 44095349 years straight. like it's time to prepare my funeral.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as promised, here is the next chapter. it's a lot longer than i usually write, so please enjoy!
> 
> btw, i'll see when I'll post the next chapter coming up. the next chapter is going to have a...revealing of sorts?? so, i'm sorry if it'll take awhile to put it up but only bc i'm always paranoid my writing is crap so I do a lot of editing & well, things are about to get complicated...again.

Anastasia instantly went into panic mood. 

 

_ What the hell am I goin’ to tell her? She won’t believe the Cap story, no way. So then it’ll look like I’m suddenly living with a man. A very handsome man. Lisanna’s exact type. Meaning, she’ll think I got myself a beau from out of nowhere. Then she’ll be mad about me not telling her, and that’s gonna cause a huge misunderstanding. That’s so gonna make things awkward with Steve. And, oh god, she’s probably going to flirt with him and that’s going to be even more awkward. I can hide him in the bedroom maybe? But Lisanna tends to go in there without asking, so he’d find him and well… handsome man in the bedroom isn’t going to make things easier to explain. I need to com-- _

 

“Anastasia!” 

 

She automatically flinched from the loud voice, turning to look over at Steve how was growing with concern and worry. “W-What?” She asked, her voice much higher than it usually is.

 

Steve set his plate down, reaching over to tug the plate out of her hands to do the same and it registered that her fingers ached from gripping it so hard.  “Who’s Lisanna?”

 

“She’s, um, my closest friend. And she’s comin’ over, like right now. And she nearly always comes unannounced, and I still haven’t, um, figured out what I’m gonna tell her about a man suddenly living with me because she’ll  _ so  _ get the wrong idea. And, um, it’s just this is not gonna go down well and then she’ll get mad and then--”

 

“It’ll be fine.” There was a calm and east to Steve’s eyes that she almost believed him but the racing of her heart threatened to throw her into a state of severe panic. Steve continued in a steady voice, a voice he probably used during chaotic emergencies. This wasn’t anything life threatening, but what made things worse was the fact the man was  _ Captain America _ . “I can be a… friend from your past. We were friends when we were in school together, but I moved away to New York, and I came back to visit and I tracked you down and here we are. Just another pair of old friends watching a movie, and eating Chinese food.”

 

Anastasia bit her lip from the explanation, it was plausible enough. But knowing from how curious Lisanna was, and she knew Lisanna would be  _ extremely curious _ about Steve, she’ll definitely ask personal questions. “But… she’ll ask questions. Like at what school we met, where the school was, how old you were when you felt, what year you left in, where in New York you moved to and where you went to school there, if you’re going back to New York, where you’re staying in the the City for the meantime, how long you’re going to be staying, and probably some other really personal questions because she’s Lisanna.” She shot of the questions in rapid succession, feeling a bit lightheaded from the impending doom the two were fast approaching.

 

Steve took all this into consideration, before straightening in his position. “You said she’d be here in two minutes. We have about a minute before she arrives then, so let’s get our story together. You worry about the San Francisco side of the story and I’ll worry about the New York side.”

 

Anastasia nodded dumbly as they both went silent to work out their sides of the story. She met Lisanna during high school, so meeting Steve in high school was out of the question. Middle school or elementary school then. Which would be better… ? Childhood friend seemed more of a elementary school type of thing, so elementary it was. Anastasia went to Cesar Chavez Elementary School, and she could say that’s where they met. She met Steve… on the playground. It had to be the playground because Steve was, technically, two years older than her so they couldn’t have had any classes together. She was in third grade and he was in fifth grade. And then after one year, he suddenly had to move away to New York. Anastasia took a deep breath, thinking it could actually work.

 

“Did you think of your side?” Steve questioned, noticing she seemed visibly calmer now.

 

Anastasia nodded, repeating what she had come up with and waited for Steve’s approval. He did, and he recounted his own side. Steve was keeping true, more or less, to his own childhood in Brooklyn. Obviously he glossed over the minute details of his parents, his current living situation, and overall background. “I’ll also say I’m in the City for some business, and I’ll head back to New York… when it’s finished. For tonight, I’ll be staying with you but I’m currently in a hotel.” 

 

Anastasia sighed heavily, slouching into her seat. “Let’s hope she’s only here for a short visit or I’ll just make up an excuse to get her outta here.”

 

“I could leave instead of her.” Steve stated with a slight shrug.

 

“What?” She bristled at his suggestion. “You don’t know the city that well, so where would you go? And, you don’t even have a phone to get around or call me to let me know where you are.”

 

Before Steve could answer, there was a knock at the door and a familiar voice. “Ana! Open the door, lazy!”

 

Anastasia groaned lightly, “Let’s hope this goes well,” She got up to unlock the door to let the other woman in, “And no, you aren’t going to leave.” She stated, hoping she sounded firm and that she shouldn’t be questioned.

 

Upon opening the door, Anastasia was met with a glowing Lisanna. Lisanna was a tall woman of nearly 5’11”, a head full of luxurious red curls, a “pear” figure of a body that left Anastasia a bit in awe (and many other women and men), and with a pair of stunning hazel eyes. She was a drop-dead gorgeous woman, Anastasia was almost proud someone as plain as her could be close friends with Lisanna.

 

The other woman appeared to have just returned from her shopping spree, and she was incredibly excited with what she had found so she came to ramble to Anastasia about it. Her hands held a couple of bags in each, and Lisanna lifted them up slightly to show them to her. “I came to show you what I bought! And, I got lucky with finding you somethings as well.” She winked playfully at Anastasia.

 

“Ya know, you should really tell me whe--”

 

“When I’m coming over because it’s rude to just show up and blah, blah, blah.” Before Anastasia made a point to let her in, Lisanna took her upon herself and immediately walked in. “I know, but come on. I couldn’t resist not showing what I got! Like, oh my god, I got this--” Taking a moment to actually observe who exactly was in the living room when she entered, Lisanna stopped instantly with a surprised expression. Anastasia grimaced as she closed the door and followed behind Lisanna. Steve had risen from the couch, a polite and pleasant smile on his lips as he inclined his head as a greeting to Lisanna. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lisanna. Anastasia has told me a little about you.”

 

Anastasia watched the other woman with a weary glance, and the second a flirtatious smile crossed her lips, Anastasia knew it she was in for it tonight. “Oh, the pleasure's  _ all _ mine.” There was a slight drawl of ‘all’ when she spoke, Lisanna setting the bags on the floor and turning to look at Anastasia with a knowing look.  _ I’m so fucked…  _ “Are you going to introduce me, Anastasia?” Lisanna hardly ever used her full name, meaning she was  _ royally fucked _ .

 

“Um… “ She cleared her throat, “Steve this is Lisanna, she tends to come over announced because she thinks she owns the pla--” Anastasia hissed slightly when she felt a jab in her ribs, Lisanna’s smile mockingly sweet. “I mean… she’s a lovely person.” 

 

Lisanna moved closer to Steve and extended a hand towards the man, Steve immediately returning the gesture. “Well, I certainly haven’t met you, Steve. I’m surprised Ana hasn’t mentioned you, she definitely could never forget someone like you.” 

 

Anastasia rolled her eyes from the obvious flirt, but it was nothing too much to think of. Lisanna was a natural flirt. “Well, we were childhood friends and we were catching came up since he came into town.”

 

Lisanna turned to observe the Chinese food laid out on the coffee table, a small frown forming on her lips. “You got Chinese food without me?” She asked with mock indignation.

 

Anastasia chuckled softly, “Well, I thought might as well since I may or may not be going with you on Friday.” 

 

Lisanna only huffed before turning back to Steve, “Well, seems like I did interrupt something afterall. But do you mind if I talk to Anastasia really quick? It’ll let you two get back to your… reunion soon.”  _ Fuck, I’m really in for it. _

 

But Steve being the gentleman he was agreed wholeheartedly. “Of course. Take all the time you need.” 

 

At that, Lisanna quickly grabbed Anastasia by the hand and picked up her shopping bags. She tugged her towards her bedroom, “Let’s go, Ana! We got some thing’s to talk about.”

 

Anastasia muttered a faint protest, glancing at Steve for some help, but it seemed like the man was enjoying the spectacle from the sly grin on his face.

 

Once in the safety of her bedroom, Lisanna chucked her shopping bags onto her bed and stared at Anastasia with her hands on her hips. “You know, it’s literally the only time I’ve ever seen a guy in your apartment,” She began to protest but the other woman was quick to answer,  “--and no, Pete doesn’t count!”

 

Anastasia huffed softly, crossing her arms against her chest. “So? He’s a good friend from when I was younger. Hanging out with him in  _ my _ apartment ain’t a big deal.”

 

“Oh,  _ sweetheart _ , it’s a big fucking deal when your childhood friend looks like a goddamn Abercrombie model.” Lisanna sighed in a dreamy manner, “I’m glad you made such a handsome friend.”

 

Anastasia rolled her eyes, “Well, he is your type, so yeah, guess it’s a big deal to you.”

 

The other woman laughed, beginning to sift through some of the clothing in her bags. “You know me so well… You don’t mind if I stay a bit, right? I want to show you a couple of things I bought for you, and get to know Steve a little better.” She winked playfully at Anastasia

 

And she couldn’t say because no matter how annoying and inappropriate Lisanna can be sometimes, she was great company. So Anastasia let the woman show what she had bought for herself with excitement, and thanked her for the two dresses she had found for her as well. They were simple summer dresses, with minimal design. It was perfect for her, and Lisanna had quite the eye for fashion so it probably hadn’t been for hard for her to find these. 

 

“I bet Steve would  _ love _ to see you in these dresses, they’re shorter than you like and you do have some killer legs… even if you’re on the shorter side.” Lisanna commented teasingly, holding the one of the dresses against Anastasia’s body. 

 

“Oh, please. He’d never look at me like that, Lisanna. He’s just a good friend, that’s all.” Anastasia insisted, taking the dress from her and putting it back on the bed flat to hang later.

 

Lisanna sighed dramatically, “Such a downer on yourself, Ana. You’re hot! He’s hot! That’s all you need for this to go further.”

 

“Whatever you say. Come on, let’s go back. My food is waiting for me and I don’t want to be rude for leaving him too long.”

 

“Aw, already miss him?” Lisanna cooed.

 

Anastasia swatted her arm gently, opening her door. “Shut up. Hurry up, or else I’m eating all the food myself.”  _ Unless Steve did that already _ … 

 

Once the two women were back in the living room, she noticed Steve had been reading one her Scientific American magazines. She perked up a bit at that, maybe he had taken up an interest neuroscience. “Sorry we took so long.” Anastasia said, sitting back down on the couch with a sigh. “Lisanna wanted to show off what she bought.” 

 

Steve shook his head slightly, setting aside the magazine. “It’s alright.”

 

Lisanna sat right in between Steve and Anastasia, though it seemed she sat a bit closer than Steve was comfortable with since he suddenly had an uncomfortable expression on his face. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, only smiling as she picked up her plate of food once again. “I hope you don’t mind, Steve,” Lisanna replied, “I’ll be crashing this reunion party. I’m a sucker for Chinese food.”

 

“Not at all. There’s more than enough for all three of us. Anastasia ordered too much I think.” He chuckled.

 

She frowned at the jab, “Only because you eat so much… “ She grumbled, stabbing a pot sticker with her fork. “Anyway, grab what you want, Lisanna. Like Steve said, plenty for all of us. Also, we’re watching Anastasia.”

 

Lisanna’s expression brightened at the mention of the movie, “Ah! I love that movie. Always makes me think that maybe you’d be a great princess. Don’t you think, Steve?” 

 

Anastasia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Lisanna’s obvious intentions from the question, she only kept quiet as she unpaused the movie and resumed her meal. “I think she’s a bit too… eccentric for court life. Plus, I don’t think she’d like it much.” 

 

“I hope you mean eccentric in a good way or else I’m kickin’ you outta here, Steve.” She shot back, her eyes never leaving the screen but she heard his laughter. 

 

From the corner of her eye, she could see Lisanna smirking towards her but Anastasia pointedly ignored her. No other conversation was made for about 15 minutes, the party of three engrossed in their meal and the movie. Anastasia caught herself from singing the songs, only allowing herself to hum as she didn’t want a repeat of earlier today. 

 

“So Steve, how exactly did you meet Ana?” Lisanna questioned Steve, turning to look towards him. Anastasia prayed their story would be enough for Lisanna’s curiosity to be satisfied. Knowing her, she’d probably try to get every relevant piece of information out of him. 

 

“We went to the same elementary school. I was in 5th grade and she was in 3rd, I believe. Everything’s a bit hazy now, but we met during one of the recess breaks, and well, we become good friends I suppose.” 

 

“What was the school’s name again? Anastasia told me once, but I can’t remember it now suddenly.” Anastasia knew Lisanna remembered the name, she remembered trivial things like that.

 

For a second, Steve’s eyes narrowed momentarily before it was replaced with an easy-going type of smile. “Cesar Chavez elementary.”

 

Lisanna snapped her fingers, “Right! That’s the one. So, you also grew up here in the City then?”

 

Steve shook his head, “No. I grew up in Brooklyn, moved out here to the City, and then I had to go back once again but I stayed there permanently.” 

 

“Wow, that’s a lot of moving around huh? And across the country, too. So what brings you back to California?”

 

“I had some business to take care of. I thought I’d stop by here in the City and track down some old friends, and first on my list was Anastasia.”

 

Lisanna smiled sweetly, “Oh, you thought of Anastasia first?” She turned to look at Anastasia, raising an eyebrow at her as she continued. “Isn’t that cute, Ana?”

 

Anastasia glanced at Steve quickly, before smiling in return to Lisanna, the kind that said I-know-what-you’re-thinking-but-it-isn’t-like-that smile. “Very.” 

 

The redhead hummed in response and turned back to Steve, “So then how long are you staying in town? Are you going to be staying in a hotel?”

 

“I’ll probably be staying for… a few weeks. I’m not sure right now, it just depends in all honesty with how business goes here. And, I’ll be staying at the… Hilton.” 

 

Anastasia figured Steve didn’t know many hotel chains, and just went with the that’s most known, even if it’s on the more expensive side. “Ah, the one in Union Square I’m assuming? I’ve had some friends stay there before, they said it isn’t the greatest.”

 

Steve gave a bit of a tight lipped smile, “It’s good enough for me.”

 

Lisanna seemed be thinking of the next round of questions, Anastasia nervously pushing around the fried rice on her plate whilst she glanced between two. “Well then, where in New York do you live now? I have a house up there,”  _ It’s your parents house, technically…  _ Anastasia thought to herself. “Maybe I could some visit you sometime, with Anastasia once you go back!”

 

“I live in Brooklyn, but I currently work in Manhattan.” Steve had finished his plate of food while the two talked, which surprised her it had taken him this long since he could wolf down two servings in a little over fifteen minutes. But seeing as they had company over, it was best to keep appearances as normal as possible. 

 

“Ah, I see. Where in Manhattan do you work?” 

 

Anastasia she cleared his throat loudly, cutting Steve’s response off. “You sound like you’re interrogating him, Lisanna.” She attempted a laugh, but it sounded a strained to her ears. 

 

Lisanna glanced over at her, lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow in return. “I’m simply curious to know about a man you never bothered about telling me, and probably wouldn’t have if I hadn’t visited you.” Anastasia glared, but the woman flipped her hair slightly and faced Steve once more. “So, where was it that you said you worked?”

 

Steve struggled for a few seconds, “I, um, I work for a tech company. I was sent here to work out some deals so the business can possibly expand to San Francisco.” She definitely had to give him props there, seeing how the Avengers Towers was the home of some of the most technologically advanced devices. And, the Bay Area was a hot spot for anything technology related.

 

“That’s interesting work then! Can I ask for what company you’re representing here?”

 

_ Oh no… He can’t exactly say, “Oh yeah, it’s not a company but actually at a building called the Avengers Tower where I work with other superheroes to fight crime and stuff like that.”  _ Steve looked like he had thought the same thing from the glimpse he spared Anastasia, as if to say,  _ “Well, looks like we didn’t get all the details down.” _

 

But Steve being Captain America and all, kept face with a gracious smile. “That’s confidential as the possible expansion hasn’t been made public yet, and I’d be in a great deal of trouble if I were to tell even Anastasia’s closest friend.”

 

She visibly relaxed from the clever response on the man’s part, slouching a bit into the couch. But the next question caused Anastasia to gasp slightly. 

 

“That’s too bad it’s confidential, but… I’m sure it isn’t confidential if I ask if you have a special someone so I can set you up with Ana because that girl needs to go out more.”

 

“Lisanna!” Anastasia’s voice had gone a bit too high, the sound resembling a squeak. The other woman only stared at her innocently, acting completely clueless as if what she had just said wasn’t the most embarrassing that could have happened her beside the singing situation--which didn’t happen, obviously.. “Y-You can’t just say things like that! I’m right here ya know, you could’ve waited until I left the room or something!” Anastasia was aware her voice was rising in both octave and loudness, but she really could care less at the moment.

 

Lisanna scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest, “Oh, please! It’s nothing be embarrassed about, Ana. If anything you should be happy I even asked Steve because you would have never done it yourself. I’m taking initiative for you! This is what friends do, idiot!”

 

“What do you mean ‘this is what friends do’?! Friends don’t embarrass each other in front of other people! And who are you calling an idiot when you’re the dumbass who just tried to setup a close friend when said close friend is still in the vicinity?!”

 

“Oh, oh, I’m the dumbass for trying to liven up your abysmal dating pool that has consisted of an ex-con and a closeted gay man? You don’t have the greatest reputation, Ana, I need to do something about it.”

 

“You said you’ve never bring that shit up again, Lisanna! Oh my god, and I only dated Miguel so his family wouldn’t find out he was gay! It was a fucking favor!”

 

“You just don’t want to admit you could have possibly turned a straight man gay!”

 

“You bi--”

 

A sudden burst of laughter interrupted the women from their bickering, incredulous looks were thrown Steve’s way as the laughter came pouring out of him with his head thrown back. The color in Anastasia’s cheeks reddened from the combined realization she was bickering with Lisanna like children, mortified Steve bared witness to it all, including the ridiculous setup Lisanna tried to pull. 

 

“Well,” The redhead began as Steve’s laughter subsided, though it looked like he was only holding himself back from the way his shoulders were still shaking. “I think Steve agrees it’s laughable that you have an horrible dating pool.”

  
The wicked smile on Lisanna’s lips wasn’t helping Anastasia tame her annoyance, but Steve quickly spoke up to avoid confusion. “No, no. It was…  entertaining to see Anastasia lose her cool so quickly. I honestly had her pinned as someone who could keep calm,” She felt her heart race race more rapidly than it should have, again, from the way a warm smile appeared on his face. “But a flustered Anastasia seems more interesting.”

 

She only spluttered, trying to reclaim whatever dignity she had left but it was Lisanna’s turn to roar in laughter from Anastasia’s reaction. After a few seconds at staring daggers at the other woman, she frowned severely. “Now you two are just teaming up to make this more mortifying for me.” 

 

“Oh, honey, no!” Lisanna reached over to pat her head, knowing it irked her like nothing else. “Of course not… I’m laughing because you’re just so easy to work up and annoy.”

 

Anastasia scoffed and stood from the couch, gathering the empty plates and some empty cartons of food. “I’ll leave it to you to teach him all the ways to get under my skin then.”

 

“Or more like under you… “ This time, Steve had the decency to appear bashful from the innuendo, Lisanna practically cackling from his pink expression, and Anastasia swearing under her breath while she made her way to the kitchen.

 

Hastily, she dumped the dirty dishes into the sink as well as the cartons in the trash. Sometimes Lisanna really knew how to get her not just irritated but also flabbergasted from her careless comments. Anastasia knew her friend meant no harm, she would have easily played along with if it was anybody else. But seeing how she had gotten herself into a bizarre situation with Steve, she was more anxious than usual and she absolutely couldn’t have this getting out to people.

 

_ Or really because being around attractive people like Steve make me nervous as fuck. _

 

She placed her hands on the edge of the sink, taking a few deep breaths and hoping her face didn’t feel as red anymore. Soon she heard the unmistakable clacking of Lisanna’s heels against the linoleum floor, “Don’t be so upset, Ana. You know I was just being the annoying me.”

 

Anastasia turned to face her, noticing a genuine smile on her face. She shook her head with a sigh, “Yeah, I know. I’ve been more antsy than usual. I didn’t mean to sound so angry, maybe a little miffed but can you blame me?”

 

Lisanna grinned in agreement, “Well it’s what I do best.” She came closer and hugged Anastasia in the her own awkward way, bringing her arms to wrap around her shoulders and just about squish Anastasia against her body. “So don’t be mad at me! I bought you those two dresses after all.” 

 

“Whatever,” She pinched Lisanna’s side, earning a small whine. “You’re lucky Steve is so patient and nice. Anybody else would have ran outta here.”

 

“I have a feeling Steve only chose to stay so he could spend more time with  _ someone _ .” She could hear the smugness in Lisanna’s voice, rolling her eyes and stepping out her embrace. She thought it be better to not comment anything on that situation. “I need to go get going though. It’s a shame, I really did want to stay behind and teach Steve how to get under y--”

 

“Seriously, Lisanna. I love you but if you finish that sentence I will throw the leftover food onto your head.”

 

“So rude! You wouldn’t even be able to reach my head though… “ The expression on Anastasia’s face had her lifting her hands in a placating manner. “Alright, alright. I’m outta here before I can seriously piss you off. Text me if you can make it on Friday.” A quick flick of her wrist as a goodbye, Lisanna exited the kitchen. 

 

Anastasia heard her grab her own shopping bags, as well as bidding her farewell to Steve, and suddenly the two were left in silence as the door was closed. She could instantly breath much more easily. “That went well… enough.” She said to herself with a sigh, rubbing a hand across her cheek and turned back to face the dirty dishes in the sink.

 

“I think it well, too.” Steve’s voice piqued.

 

Anastasia startled from the sudden voice, “Oh sh--Steve. Geez, you can really sneak up on people.” 

 

He shrugged lightly with a small smile. “It’s a habit,” He moved closer to stand next to Anastasia, his hands in his pockets and staring at the floor. It reminded of her child getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar, “Also, about earlier… I’m sorry if I offended you in anyway. I didn’t mean for it to come across that way.”

 

She immediately shook her head, “I don’t think you could ever offend me, Steve. Really. Lisanna can just get me really worked up, that’s all. Plus… it’s been a couple of crazy days so, um, I’m just nervous and anxious about it all.” Anastasia played with the ring on her index finger. “Um… I hope she didn’t make you feel awkward with what she suggested about that, uh, setup thing… “

 

Steve huffed a small laugh, catching Anastasia’s gaze. “It caught me off guard, but it wasn’t awkward.”

 

“Good, good… Let’s forget it happened then. I don’t think I can take another embarrassing situation when the day isn’t even over yet.”

 

“I think that’s a good idea. I wouldn’t ya dying from the embarrassment when I still need you.” The sly smile look on man’s face had Anastasia looking away.

 

“Yeah, um, anyway. I’m just going to clean these dishes. You can keep watching the movie while I do this.”

 

“Let me help instead.” Steve already took the sponge from it’s container where she kept it, “I do the washing, you can dry.”

 

“It’s literally, like, five dishes.”

 

“I still want to help, Anastasia.” 

 

There was no point in arguing with the man when he had his mind set,  so Anastasia wordlessly took a rag and stood next to Steve as he began to wash the dishes. 

 

In silence, they worked. And it was oddly comforting to Anastasia that there was a presence next to her, for once she didn’t feel alone in her small apartment. Even if the presence was of Steve Rogers himself. It really was funny how ridiculous the current situation was that she was doing  _ dishes _ with  _ Steve Rogers _ , who’s also  _ Captain America _ . 

 

Apparently a chuckle slipped out from her without her notice, Steve glancing at her as he scrubbed the final dish. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Hm?” She looked up at him, realizing she must have actually laughed by accident. “Oh, um, it’s just… I’m washing dishes with Steve Rogers. Like…  _ Steve Rogers. _ ”

 

“Is it really so unbelievable you’re washing dishes with me?” 

 

“I mean, come on. I never,  _ ever _ , imagined myself in this kind of situation with you. It seems like such a… normal thing to do with… an icon I guess.” Anastasia honestly couldn’t explain the bizarreness of such a ordinary action to do this with Steve.

 

“In this kind of situation... “ He echoed her words, handing her the last plate to dry. Steve watched her place the dish carefully in its place in the cupboard. “So, you’re implying you’ve imagined me in other scenarios?”

 

Anastasia froze from the question, finding herself in very murky waters. “What do you mean?” She questioned carefully, folding the towel and putting it aside. 

 

“You said you never imagined yourself in this  _ kind  _ of situation with me… so, you’ve imagined over situations then?”

 

Anastasia felt as if she was simultaneously dumped into a vat of freezing and hot water, her face once again heating up and the rest of her body feeling extremely cold and clammy. Steve’s face was completely neutral, eyes betraying no emotion at all. Anastasia was conflicted if she should even go along with the potential graphic situation she’d find herself in or act completely stupid. She preferred the latter. 

 

“Are you imagining a specific type of situation, Steve?” Two could play at this game.

 

Steve arched an eyebrow, “Are you dodging the question, Anastasia?”

 

Anastasia gave him an unimpressed look, trying her damndest to not completely melt to the ground. “I think you’re dodging the question, Rogers.”

 

“Rogers? Oh, now I definitely think you’ve imagined some compromising scenarios.” The teasing in his voice was becoming more evident, and Anastasia thought her knees wobbled a bit.

 

Out of impulse, she whacked the man on his arm. It only earned a short burst of laughter from Steve. “Fuck off.” She couldn’t help but say in between her own laughter.

 

To Anastasia, it felt as if they weren’t any worries between the two of them. That they weren’t just thrust in the middle of some incredibly bizarre and stressful circumstance, where Steve was stranded in a strange place and Anastasia was the only one that could help, there was no pressure between them to figure out a plan, but just two people helping each other along and enjoying each other’s company.

  
  


***

  
  


“Um, when we were at the park, if you don’t mind me asking, what were you sketching… ?” Anastasia laid a green 7 card on the table.

 

“That’s a secret only I know.” Steve replied, laying down a red 7 card. 

 

“... You weren’t, like, drawing naked ladies in there or something? That’s totally cool by the way, it’s San Francisco. Freakier stuff goes down.” She contemplated her next move for a seconds before laying down a Wild Draw 4 card.  

 

She heard Steve grumble how it was the second time she had done that to him. “You really have an active imagination, don’t ya?” He grabbed his four extra cards.

 

“Well you said it’s a secret so it’s gotta be something dirty, right?” She laid down a yellow 4 card, she really needed to get rid of her yellow cards. 

 

“I suppose. But, I was just drawing the scenery really. No naked ladies. Unfortunately.” This time Steve laid down a yellow skip card, Anastasia frowning from the move. He put down a Wild card, “Red.” Shit, she had no red cards.

 

Four cards went by before Anastasia finally obtained a red 8 card. “I wonder if they look good… “ She mumbled absently before she caught herself, “I mean, not that they wouldn’t be! From the comics and the movies, you’re a fantastic drawer apparently. It’s just… I’m curious between the drawings from here to your actual drawings.” 

 

“How about,” A red 3 card. “If you call Uno before I do, I’ll let you see what I drew. But if I call Uno before you, you have to read me one of your books that’s written in Spanish.”

 

She wrinkled her nose. “Why would you want that? And how do you even know I have a book in Spanish?”

 

“I’m curious.” The corner of his lips twitched, “And I know you have one because I saw it on your bookshelf here.”

 

“Damn… “ Anastasia grumbled, laying down a yellow 3 card. “Guess ya get yourself a deal, Cap.”

 

And so two continued their game of Uno in her living room, Anastasia more determined than ever to win because she did  _ not _ want to have to read to Steve in Spanish. She had no problem elsewhere, it was her native tongue after all, but for some reason she seemed way too on edge to do it in front of the man. It took about ten minutes before the bet was decided.

 

“Fuck, no!” She dropped her head onto the coffee table. “No. Why. You so cheated, Steve.”

 

“Me? Cheating? Never.” There was a smugness in his voice suggesting it clearly happened more often that he cared to admit. “You just happen to not have very refined strategizing skills.”

 

Anastasia lifted her head to stare at Steve, “Is that Captain America talk for I suck at this game?”

 

Steve stared, “Basically.”

 

“... I didn’t realize your sense of humor was this dry.”

 

“It gets drier.”

 

They stayed staring at each other for several seconds before Anastasia spoke, or whined but she’d never say that, “Do I really have to read to you in Spanish?” 

 

“It was a deal, Anastasia. You gotta keep up your end of the bargain.”

 

She straightened her position on the floor, sighing loudly before nodding her head. “Alright, alright. I want to spare the lecture.” She lifted herself from floor, going towards her bookcase.

 

Surprisingly, Anastasia didn’t carry many novels written in Spanish. She estimated she had about 10 books, 12 at the most. And the majority of those books were novellas or poems. She preferred Spanish poems over those written in English, it gave the poems an extra layer of intimacy. Maybe because it was her first language that she was a bit biased towards it, but a few classmates back in school agreed with her as well. 

 

It was a slim book, a compilation of poems by the famous Octavio Paz. Octavio Paz was regarded as the most influential writer of the 20th century, and of the greatest Hispanic writers of all time. He even won the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1990. It was one the few books that Anastasia reached for to read some of the poems over and over again. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind poetry.” She commented, setting herself back down next to Steve on the floor and stretching out her legs under the coffee table. 

 

Steve shook his head with a small smile, “I won’t understand a lick of it, but I’ll appreciate the fluidity of how it sounds.”

 

“Alright. Let’s do this thing.” Anastasia flipped through the pages, looking for a favorite of hers she could start off with. 

 

Steve suddenly stood up, heading over to the bookshelf and picked up his sketchbook. She caught his eye and arched an eyebrow. “In case I get inspired.” He explained.

 

“But I thought you wouldn’t understand any of it?”

 

“Your voice could spark something.” 

 

Anastasia frowned in confusion, wanting to question what he meant but she just shook her head and returned her attention to the book. After a few moments, she found the poem she was looking for. 

 

“Más allá del Amor.” She began. “ _ Todo nos amenaza: el tiempo, que en vivientes fragmentos divide al que fui del que seré, como el machete a la culebra… _ *” The words rolled off her tongue with ease, the rhythm and rhymes almost pulling her into a trance of tranquility, and the intricate ordering of words to form elegant and passionate poems were enough for Anastasia to truly appreciate his writings. She occasionally heard Steve’s pencil scratching across the pages, but she continued to go through the pages. 

 

Once again, Anastasia felt the comfort of having a presence next to her. It was different than what she experienced with Lisanna when the two were cozied up on her couch. With Lisanna, she felt simply content and relaxed. There was something different with Steve. She also felt content and relaxed around him, but there was a deeper level of satisfaction in her chest. Maybe it was because nobody had ever taken the time to do this type of thing with her, even if she dreaded it just a little. It felt as if there was a ball of heat, coiled tight in her chest, and as she kept reading, the ball loosened. The warmth spread throughout her chest, slithering its way down her torso and arms until it the reached the tips of her toes and fingers. 

 

Anastasia felt as if hours went by with just the two of them on the floor, with nothing to interrupt their little bubble. She would have felt extremely worried with how comfortable she felt at the moment, but she didn’t stop to think about it. In reality, maybe about an hour had passed between her just reading and Steve sketching. After she finished reciting one poem, she took a breath and laid her hand on the page as not to lose her place. 

 

She glanced back up at Steve to see if she wanted him for her to continue or to call a night. Steve was already staring at her, quite intently. It wasn’t the same stare from earlier, it was something a little different. Anastasia chalked it up to him studying her features to sketch something down, which already made her feel a bit more self conscious. 

 

“Did, um, did you want me to keep going or… ?”

 

Steve contemplated his answer, the same delicate look in his eyes as he regarded Anastasia. “You seemed really happy when you read the poems.”

 

She blinked from the sudden statement. “I did… ? Well… I do like reading. That’s probably it.” Her fingers once again playing with the ring she had on her left hand. 

 

Steve nodded his slowly, his eyes never once straying from Anastasia’s but she broke the contact and looked down to the book. “So? Want me to read one more or no?”

 

“I’d like one more, if the lady wouldn’t mind.”

 

In any other circumstance, she would have scoffed from being called a lady, but right now she felt she shouldn’t disturb… whatever mood they had going on right now.  So she cleared her throat, and flipped through the pages. “Well, um, there’s one I didn’t get to read… another favorite of mine. And, this one is written in English originally.” She stated.

 

“No More Clichés.”

 

_ Beautiful face _ __  
_ That like a daisy opens its petals to the sun _ __  
_ So do you _ __  
_ Open your face to me as I turn the page. _ __  
__  
_ Enchanting smile _ __  
_ Any man would be under your spell,  _ __  
_ Oh, beauty of a magazine. _ __  
__  
_ How many poems have been written to you?  _ __  
_ How many Dantes have written to you, Beatrice?  _ __  
_ To your obsessive illusion _ __  
_ To you manufacture fantasy. _ __  
__  
_ But today I won't make one more Cliché _ __  
_ And write this poem to you. _ __  
_ No, no more clichés. _ __  
__  
_ This poem is dedicated to those women _ __  
_ Whose beauty is in their charm,  _ __  
_ In their intelligence,  _ __  
_ In their character,  _ __  
_ Not on their fabricated looks. _ __  
__  
_ This poem is to you women,  _ __  
_ That like a Shahrazade wake up _ __  
_ Everyday with a new story to tell,  _ __  
_ A story that sings for change _ __  
_ That hopes for battles:  _ __  
_ Battles for the love of the united flesh _ __  
_ Battles for passions aroused by a new day _ __  
_ Battle for the neglected rights _ __  
_ Or just battles to survive one more night. _ __  
__  
_ Yes, to you women in a world of pain _ __  
_ To you, bright star in this ever-spending universe _ __  
_ To you, fighter of a thousand-and-one fights _ __  
_ To you, friend of my heart. _ __  
__  
_ From now on, my head won't look down to a magazine _ __  
_ Rather, it will contemplate the night _ __  
_ And its bright stars,  _ _  
_ __ And so, no more clichés. 

 

Anastasia took a few extra seconds to let the words soak in. Quietly, she closed the book and laid down on the coffee table. “Definitely a favorite of mine.”

 

“I think it’s a new favorite of mine as well.” The look in Steve’s eyes had Anastasia caught off guard for a moment. There was a such a tenderhearted look in his eyes that blue in his irises nearly turned a shade darker while looking at her.

 

It was as if there was a force drawing Anastasia closer to him. But she made no moves in that moment, afraid of even disturbing the alluring atmosphere they found themselves in. Anastasia licked her rapidly drying lips, “Well, um, book’s always on the shelf for you to read if you like it so much.”

 

Steve grinned slightly, “If I could read in Spanish.”

 

Anastasia forced out a laugh. “Right. Forgot ‘bout that.” She got to her feet, anxious to create some space between them. “I have some books that have translations in them, so feel free to ask for them. And, well, um, this one has a few translated works.” She said, putting back the book on the shelf. 

 

There was an awkward silence for some seconds. Anastasia trying to think of any reason to fill the silence. “... By the way. I’ll be going back to work tomorrow. I’ll be taking the morning shift, so I’ll be outta here by 7. You’re free to do whatever you want here… ”

 

Steve looked up at her with a slight pursue on his lips. “I think it’d be a good idea to go around the neighborhood and… explore a bit. Maybe try to find some clues how I got here.”

 

“Yeah, that’s good. I’ll ask my friend Pete from work about all this. I’ll keep it vague though… I think the poor guy would have a minor stroke if he found out you were here.”

 

He chuckled “You really think so?”

 

“Oh. Definitely. You think I’m a fan? He’s a damn enthusiast. He’d fall right over.”

 

“Let’s hope we find something out… “

 

“Hopefully… “

 

Something was telling Anastasia that when the time came for Steve to return to his own home, it wasn’t going to be very easy to see him go. She could only hope that she wouldn’t end up a complete disaster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Everything threatens us: time, that in living fragments severs what I have been from what I will become, as the machete splits the snake
> 
>  
> 
> honestly, the bickering that lisanna & ana did was a conversation i once overheard in a restaurant and it was the funniest thing i'd ever heard.
> 
> & if anyone can tell me where i got the lisanna name from, i'd be really happy c:


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow. it's been awhile. sorry i've been so MIA with this fic. life just got in the away...again :( i had to move apartments last month so it's been a bit crazy settling in, plus my part time job just got really busy for a few weeks so that kept me away from writing anything. 
> 
> i really only wrote this as a filler chapter so i wouldn't leave y'all hanging. plus, it was july 4th aka independence day aka steve's birthday. so, perfect opportunity to get back in the hang of writing. also, i wanted to post this on the 4th but barely got done editing this. but it's only a couple of hours past midnight so still counts???
> 
> anyway! i hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i changed the date in which steve and ana meet in chapter 1 (dated stated in chapter 2). it was previously june 22nd (something like that), but I instead made it june 6th. the time frame just fit better for what i'm planning. just a minor change.

**_4 Days_ **

 

Steve’s birthday was coming up in a few days and it was incredibly intimidating and nerve-racking because what the hell was she supposed to do?

 

She wanted to cheer up the poor guy because lately, they have have barely found any clues to the situation they found themselves in. Pete had provided only one piece of helpful (and hopeful) advice. And that was the Convergence. Anastasia had to think about that for a few minutes before she asked Pete what he meant because she literally had no idea what that was supposed to imply.

 

Pete explained that in the Thor movies, he isn’t the biggest fan of the comics and the movies are mediocre at best but he still watched them--Anastasia urged him to get to the point--the Convergence is when the nine realms aligned and there are points in each realm that can essentially transport you elsewhere. But Pete explained that he only thought they transported anywhere within that same universe, not to another alternate universe.

 

Steve had been incredibly eager to hear more of this theory, so a few days later, Anastasia brought it up, as casually as she could, to Pete once more to see if he knew anything else about the Convergence.

 

“Why are you suddenly so interested in this?”

 

“I just, um, I just rewatched the Thor movies and I was curious to how that thing with Jane happened… that’s all.”

 

Pete only gave her a blank look before he stated there was nothing more he knew about it. “I can look into it for you, if you want.”

 

“No!” She replied quickly, her laugh a bit strained. “I mean, nah, it’s okay. I’ll look into it myself.”

 

And that was the extent of knowledge they had gained. It dented Steve’s spirits, to say the least. So, Anastasia had to make it up for him.

 

And so here she was on the floor in front of her coffee table, with a piece of paper titled “Operation Make Steve’s Birthday Awesome and Shit so He Isn’t Sad”.

 

  1. Make him a cake (flavor?? frosting or cheesecake frosting??? does he even like cake????)
  2. Have a party????????????????????????



 

Anastasia thought having a party would only consist of him, Anastasia, and maybe Lisanna… she scratched out that idea real quick.

 

  1. Stripppers (mostly for me so maybe not)
  2. Presents (new sketchbook? clothes?? books?? fancy drawing stuff??)



 

And that’s about as far as she had gotten.

 

Since the two spent just about every waking moment together, it had been nearly a month now, she didn’t really have much time to plan something in her own discretion. The guy was practically a damn spy, and she knew that he knew something was up lately. With B-Day only four days away, she had been growing more nervous around him. The only time she had to plan was when Steve went out for a run, when she worked, when Steve went off to his new volunteer job he had gotten at the some local foster home (which was a miracle in itself considering how the guy had no damn identity), or when Anastasia shut herself in her room to have alone time (which she mostly spent by either napping or reading).

 

So, she had a very limited amount of time--and money--to plan anything, but she was determined to do something for Steve. No matter how small it was.

 

It was currently six in the evening. Anastasia had sent Steve out to get some groceries they needed to make dinner. It was really only an excuse to get him out of the apartment for at least an hour, so that she can really plan because it was crunch time.

 

Anastasia tapped the end of her pen on the table, her hand flat against her forehead as she thought of anything to add to her meager list. After a few minutes, she groaned and dropped her head onto the table. She muttered to herself a few curses in Spanish.

 

“You’re muttering in Spanish again.”

 

Anastasia jumped up in surprise and yelped. The piece of paper stuck to her forehead as she faced Steve. “Steve! I’ve told you a million time to not sneak up on me!”

 

The man reached out to grab the paper on her forehead, snickering lightly. “I didn’t even try this time. You’re just unobservant. And can I ask why you have decided to stick this to your forehead?”

 

Anastasia’s panic flared. She snatched the paper out of his hand and crinkled it up in her hand, “I didn’t do it on purpose.” She hissed.

 

Steve held up a placating hand, not pushing the subject further. “Well, I bought everything you wanted. Should we start dinner?”

 

Anastasia sighed with a nod of her head, tucking the paper into her pocket for later contemplation.

 

**_3 Days_ **

 

They were playing Uno again, it became a favorite pastime for them. Anastasia was quieter than normal. Steve seemed to have taken notice, trying to engage her in conversations a few times before he stopped trying.

 

It was as the end of their 4th, silent, round that Steve spoke up again. “You aren’t tryin’ to avoid talking to me, are you?”

 

Anastasia’s eyes flickered to Steve’s in surprise, eyebrows furrowed in a thoughtful way. “No, of course not.”

 

“Then why have you been so… distant lately?” He crossed his arms against his chest, in the most typical Captain America sense it made the corner of Anastasia’s mouth twitch.

 

“Just things on my mind, that’s all. Work and school. My life revolves around that.” She hoped the lie was plausible enough.

 

“Are you havin’ some sorta trouble at work? Coworkers? Boss?” Steve straightened his position at the possibility that maybe Anastasia was experiencing some hardships at work.

 

“Nah, nothin’ like that. Just been doing my calculations for how much money I’ll be spending this school year. Always gets me a bit riled up when I see the numbers.” She was honestly touched that Steve cared to think about her wellbeing, smiling in return to ease his obvious tension. “Nothin’ to go full Cap over, Steve. I can handle it.”

 

Steve watched her with a calculating gaze before he acquiesced and relaxed back into this chair, throwing his easy, charming smile her way. “You can handle it.”

 

**_2 Days_ **

 

July 2nd. Anastasia should have something planned out for Steve by now, but she’s got squat. No matter how much she googles birthday ideas and crafty presents on Pinterest, she’s got NOTHING.

 

Steve hasn’t even brought up his birthday, and Anastasia hasn’t dared to either. But with 4th of July being the most American thing there is, they were surrounded by the daily reminders of blowout sales, picnic festivities in the parks, and fireworks. It was bound to come up in conversation.

 

Anastasia thought the best time to bring it up would be after Steve returned from his volunteer job, he was usually in the best of moods afterwards.

 

She was sitting on the couch, watching reruns of Modern Family when Steve returned. She heard his light humming, meaning he was in his best mood. Although this seemed like the perfect opportunity, Anastasia didn’t know how exactly to bring it up to Steve.

 

“Hey,” He greeted, sitting himself next to her and dropped her keys on the table. Steve made himself comfortable on the couch, she could feel how close he was from just the heat of his skin on hers.

 

“Hey,” She replied back, playing with the ring on her index finger. “How was the foster home?”

 

“Great. It was an art and crafts type of the day, the kids really enjoyed it. We made lots of pictures with red, blue, and white. Quite patriotic.”

 

“And I bet you _really_ enjoyed that, didn’t ya?” She teased.

 

He looked towards her with a smirk. “The drawing? Of course, I think I’m pretty good at it.”

 

Anastasia rolled her eyes, “Whatever ya say.” Her attention returned to the show, though the gears in her mind worked a bit harder to think of how to bring the up potentially disastrous conversation. She knew she was over-exaggerating and over-thinking, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted to do something nice for Steve. She knew the guy would accept a damn pencil with the brightest smile on his face if that’s all she could’ve bought, but he deserved more than that.

 

So, last resort, confront Steve and ask what the hell he wants for his birthday.

 

But they went 2 episodes of absolute silence before the captain moved to switch off the TV, Anastasia frowning and looking towards him. “Why did you turn it off?”

 

Steve’s shoulders squared, “Because you’ve been actin’ really weird lately, suspiciously close to my birthday. Might I add.”

 

She grimaced, rubbing her hand against her cheek. “Looks like I got caught… “

 

She heard him sigh lightly, bumping shoulders with her. “You really don’t have to worry about it, Anastasia. It’s just think of it as another holiday.”

 

Anastasia narrowed her gaze, “You want to ignore your birthday?”

 

He shrugged indifferently, “A simple ‘Happy birthday’ wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“Seriously? That’s it? Steve, come on. You gotta want something else.” Her tone had taken on an incredulous tone. Baffled that Steve would want nothing more than that and then move on like it was nothing.

 

“Seriously. That’s all.” He was giving her one those easy smiles, it could’ve easily diffused the situation and Anastasia would acquiesce.

 

But she refused. “No, no, no. You don’t get to just smile and use your all good American boy charm to make me say okay.” Anastasia crossed her arms. “I am determined to do something. Even if I just give you another sketchbook, I want to.”

 

Steve snickered, mimicking her posture. “I wasn’t aware I was usin’ my ‘all good American boy charm’.”

 

“Well… you are. So don’t.”

 

A more thoughtful expression crossed Steve’s mind, both staring at at each other and each forming their arguments.

 

Steve was spoke up first. “I appreciate the thought Anastasia, I really do. But I don’t you to feel pressured into doing something--” She was about to respond before Steve shook his head, and continued on. “Nor pity. You’ve been lookin’ at me for the past few weeks like I’m some lost puppy. I don’t want you to just buy me something or plan anything with any sort of intentions of pity or guilty. Yes, there’s been setbacks but--”

 

“I’m sorry, but when did I tell you all this?” Anastasia interrupted, a hard look in her gaze.

 

Steve was taken back with the sudden change of attitude. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you’re telling me what my _intentions_ are and I don’t recall _ever_ telling you what those were. Nor telling you my feelings of pity or guilty.”

 

Anastasia couldn’t understand why Steve wouldn’t just let her do _something_ for his birthday. It was only normal! Okay, sure she felt a little guilty because she couldn’t do more, but she could tell he needed a little something extra in his life right now.

 

Anastasia wanted to see Steve happy.

 

“Look, I get you don’t want some sorta party, or parade, or whatever. I’ll respect that, but you it doesn’t mean I’m not going to get you _nothing_ or not even acknowledge your birthday. It’s an important day! And sure, I feel guilty because I’m feeling completely hopeless in this fucking situation, but I see the way you’re feeling, Steve.” She fidgeted with her ring once again, wanting to keeping her flailing gesticulations under control but it was proving hard with how flustered she was starting to feel. “I see just how… hopeless you look sometimes. And… sad. It just makes me fucking scared, okay? I’m scared you’ll just be stuck here and you won’t go back your own home and who you call family. I don’t want to you lose hope. You deserve some good right now.” Anastasia was completely aware she was rambling but there was no stopping her now. “It’s just breaks my heart that you can’t be with those you call friends and family to celebrate the day. And I don’t want this whole... thing to break your spirits. Like, that can’t happen to you! You’re the very definition of inspiration, damn it. But I mean, um, I get you feel down sometimes and that’s human. You’re allowed to feel that and not have all this pressure on you. And I just want to cheer you up, okay? This isn’t out of pity. I want to see you happy… ”

 

Anastasia felt how her breathing was rapid, fingers wrapped rightly around each other. She could feel the embarrassment set deep in her bones, knowing she’ll be mortified once she lays in bed at night. But her gaze never faltered from Steve’s (even when she felt a light mist come over her eyes), she needed him to know what she really thought.

 

Steve’s own eyes were earnest. It seemed as if he was taking his time to digest the clusterfuck of the words that just came out of her mouth, and she couldn’t blame him. She kind of just went full out, wanting to get her point across. Whether it be incoherent, it didn’t matter in that moment.

 

But every second that passed by, and Steve being eerily quiet, it only gave Anastasia time to think through her little ramble and she was becoming more and more anxious that maybe she freaked him out. She just about to apologize before he finally spoke.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who has said that to me.”

 

Anastasia furrowed her brows in confusion, “Uh--what do you mean?”

 

“‘I want to see you happy’. It’s always been, ‘I want what’s best for you’.”

 

Her confusion only grew. “Okay… ? Look, I know I kinda rambled and shit, but you really have to let me--”

 

It felt is if all the air had been sucked right out of her when heard let out the most jubilant laugh, and the most gleeful smile spread across his face. Amidst her shock of seeing such a handsome expression on his face, she couldn’t help but feel like that smile was a bit contagious.

 

“Are you really laughin’ at me right now?” She meant for it to come off as shocked, but the contagious laughter of Steve was making her smile.

 

Steve held up a hand as he continued to laugh, the other hand on his stomach. A few moments later, the laughter was able to subside before he spoke. “Oh man… all those silent treatments and intense staring you did was for thinking how to make me happy.”

 

Having Steve say it brought a light shade of red to her cheeks, scoffing slightly in hope of him overseeing it. “It’s important, alright? Do I need to repeat why?”

 

He shook his head, looking over at her with the same gleeful smile. There was something unfathomable about the feeling in his eyes, it only served to brighten the color of her cheeks. And before she knew, Anastasia was caught in a warm embrace.

 

Strong arms wound around her, her body going rigid from the sudden close contact and heat. She tried not to breath because she could feel her chest bump with his, her heart beating rapidly. And suddenly there was something incredibly intimate about this that it almost made her want to pull away. But her own arms wrapped around Steve’s firm figure, bringing them closer. She always figured a hug from Steve would be awkward, but this felt… satisfying.

 

“Thank you.” He spoke so softly, as if he too didn’t want to disturb the moment. Where everything felt okay and good.

 

“It’s the least I can do… “ Anastasia mumbled.

 

Later that night, Anastasia tried to convince herself she didn’t feel the ghost of Steve’s lips press against the crown of her head.

 

**1 Day**

 

_To Steve:_

_What’s your favorite color? Or colors??_

 

_To Anastasia:_

_Red, white, and blue. Obviously._

 

_To Steve:_

_Ha. I’m rolling. Call the ambulance. I busted a gut_

 

_To Anastasia:_

_It wasn’t that funny._

_It’s green._

 

_To Steve:_

_-_-_

_I’ll see you at home_

 

Every since Anastasia had gotten Steve a prepaid phone, the man’s text were just getting drier and drier. But, she didn’t mind because they actually made her laugh. For the most part.

 

Now that Anastasia had gotten a favorite color from, she could finally pick out the color of her gift. Or, gifts. She planned to gift Steve with two things: a green mug (the man surprisingly loved coffee) and a set of Avenger plushies she had found at Toys”R”Us. It could count as multiple gifts, but technically, it was two. Also a cake, and damn she forgot to ask for his favorite flavor, but that didn’t count as a gift but a birthday necessity.

 

So here she was, in some mug shop (there was actually shop dedicated to mugs and it blew her mind), trying to decide which green coffee mug with a sassy saying on it would suit Steve the most. In the end, she chose a mug with no sassy saying on it nor a green one, but a cup that had dessert-shaped dogs. The label of the mug was “[Kawaii Food Dogs](https://www.lookhuman.com/design/87874-kawaii-food-dogs?gclid=CjwKEAjwkui7BRCf64DNtfDupgoSJAA_0LOobFL4xi5mJOc7LZFUKzz0lPitAqCE4nCRjZ0YtuBlLhoCsmbw_wcB)”. It was the most ridiculous mug and the thought of Steve drinking from it had her snickering to herself. It was perfect.

 

Next was the journey to Toys”R”Us, and the nearest one was in San Bruno at the damn Tanforan mall. She’d have to take the number seven bus on Haight and Clayton, get off on Market and 7th, get on at the Civic Center station heading towards Millbrae, and then get off at the San Bruno station. Then bam, she was at the mall. The journey took about an hour, maybe more if there were delays. And seeing how it was the summer, a day before Independance Day, and in the middle of the afternoon, there was going to be delays. Too bad the set was only available at the store, or else she could have been spared the trip by ordering it online.

 

So, off she went.

 

Anastasia tried to get in and out of the store as quickly as she could, but seeing the massive collection of Avenger toys, and each Avenger having their own line of toys as well, held her up for about an hour to see if there was anything else Steve would like. She knew toys could be too childish for him, but, her mission was to brighten his day up and toys seemed like a good idea.

 

In the end, she bought the plush set AND a kid’s sized Captain America shield. She figured since Steve’s actual shield has been missing since he showed up, this one would make up for it in the meantime.

 

By the time she got home, it was about seven o’clock. It wasn’t very late, and she got all the presents she wanted for Steve, so she considered the day a success. Anastasia also managed to hide the presents in the bag she brought along, keeping it close to her when Steve stepped close to examine the bag.

 

“You went shopping? What did you get?” He asked, a single brow raised as if he already knew what she had gotten him.

 

She only nodded, quickly side stepping him. “Just some girl… things. Nothin’ you need to know about.” She answered, scurrying off to her room to hide the presents.

 

Anastasia needed to plan the rest of the day out for tomorrow, and wrap the presents as well. After a quick dinner, Steve made no attempt to stop her from shutting herself in her room for the rest of the night.

 

**B-Day**

 

Thankfully, the shop was closed today for the holiday, so Anastasia didn’t have to haul her ass out of bed at 6:30 in the morning. So the leisure of sleeping in till 10 in the morning was fantastic. She probably could have slept in till about 12, but the thought of it being Steve’s birthday had slid into her mind.

 

Even if she didn’t plan much, she was still nervous if Steve would enjoy himself.

 

It took her about thirty minutes to get herself out of bed, and semi decent as she was still in her pj’s, so she could say happy birthday to Steve. He should be back from his morning run, as well sitting on the couch with his cup of coffee (which she didn’t understand how he could drink when it was the middle of the summer). She didn’t know when exactly she would bust the presents out, but she figured she’d do it once it was close to reveal her little surprise.

 

Anastasia made her way to the living room, hearing the low volume of the television. She was right when she found Steve on the couch, all showered and dressed, with his cup of coffee and his sketchbook in his lap. She could see he was sketching something out in rapid motions, but once she got closer, he closed the book and looked up at her with a smile.

 

“Mornin’, Anastasia.”

 

“Um, good mornin’... “ She replied, feeling a little awkward. She sat down next to him and tucked on her legs underneath her. “How was your run?” When was she supposed to say happy birthday exactly?

 

“Same ‘ol, same ‘ol. But, there was quite a few people already celebrating the holiday actually.” He mentioned and leaned against the couch, their shoulders bumping against one another.

 

“Oh really? Well, never too early too start celebrating. Fireworks have been going off since the first anyway.” Anastasia bit her lip, deciding if maybe this was time to say happy birthday. She didn’t understand why this was so hard. It was just saying happy birthday for christ sake. But if she said happy birthday right now, would she have bring out the presents? She wouldn’t mind but there wouldn’t be a main occasion to the surprise she had planned. Oh damn, she also had to pick up the small cake at the corner store before they closed up early. Should she ma--

 

“Anastasia?” Steve’s voice was suddenly right in her ear, making her turn automatically towards with a small ‘huh?’. The man chuckled slightly with a shake of his head, “You’re gonna gnaw through your lip if you keep biting it like that.”

 

“Oh… right. Sorry, I was just distracted.” She replied, clearing her throat.  

 

Steve looked at her skeptically. “This has to do with my birthday.” It was no question because he knew Anastasia had been riled up about it for the past few days.

 

Anastasia didn’t act surprised either, she only pursed her lips and folder her arms across her chest. “I was just thinking when I should say happy birthday because I didn’t wanna screw it up… “ She mumbled. And now that she said it out loud, it was a pretty stupid reason to even stress out over it. Steve apparently agreed because he laughed, Anastasia frowning at him and nudging him hard with her shoulder. “Don’t laugh. I was really feelin’ awkward and stressing out over it.”

 

“Anastasia, I told you to not worry about it. And… worrying over something like that? That’s just rich. I would expect nothing less from you.” He teased, winking at her..

 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Wow. Maybe I won’t even say happy birthday to you anymore.”

 

Steve feigned offense, “You wouldn't.”

 

Anastasia’s smile was sly as she leaned closer to him, playing along with the act. “I totally would. I won’t give you your presents either.”

 

“Now you’re just bein’ mean for the hell of it.” There was only about an inch of space left between their faces.

 

Anastasia felt the two were tiptoeing an invisible line once again, and the edges were beginning to blur as she focused on the blueish-green eyes in front of her. The two were quiet for some time. It felt as if there was someone slowly ringing out the air from her lungs, making it harder for her to breath.

 

“Happy birthday, Steve.” Anastasia spoke quietly. She swore she saw Steve’s eyes linger on her lips before he broke out in another wonderful and joyful smile.

 

“Thank you, Anastasia.”

 

***

 

Anastasia preferred to stay inside for Independence Day. She’s only been to the fireworks show a few times over the years, but she preferred to just go to the roof of her apartment building and see the show from afar. And so, that’s what she had planned for her and Steve. The show didn’t start around 9 though.

 

She asked the man if he wanted to go out and maybe do some celebrating of their own. Steve said he actually just preferred to stay inside, the crowds and being in close range of the booming fireworks made him uncomfortable. Anastasia didn’t make any comments and only nodded her head.

 

Their day consisted of playing some rounds of Uno, watching a few movies (that obviously included Independence Day), and generally sitting around to chat. It was one of the most laid back days, and Steve seemed to genuinely enjoy it. He certainly laughed and smiled more than he has these past few weeks.

 

“You know, for your cake, I never asked you what kind of flavor you like.” She said once they had finished Men in Black (Steve said he wanted to watch more movies with Will Smith and she was happy to oblige).

 

Steve tilted his head as he thought of his answer. “I’ve never had a big sweet tooth. I can go for any kind of flavor.”

 

“That’s kinda boring.” She mumbled.

 

Steve snorted, “What can I say. I am 101-years-old now. There isn’t much left that’s exciting about me.”

 

“Wait… 101? I thought… “ Anastasia did the math in her quickly. “You’d be 98?”

 

“In the 2016, yes, but not 2019.”

 

“Oh shit… I forgot it’s 2019 where you’re from. Well… maybe it’s better to think of it you being…. 30 slash 33. That’s still pretty young. On the cake, we can have both sets of candles.” Anastasia suggested, the idea making her chuckle.

 

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “I’m still quite old, compared to you at least.”

 

“Nah, not even. Anyway, that’s not important! The flavor of the cake is, Steve. We need cake. Or, I need cake at least.”

 

“What’s your favorite flavor then? I’ll just eat whatever you like.” He suggested.

 

Anastasia shook her head, “But it’s _your_ birthday and cake.”

 

“Fine then. I’m just curious since you brought up cake flavors.” Steve stated, staring at her as if he wasn’t going to let the subject go any time soon.

 

“Alright, alright. It’s tres leches.”

 

The man’s expression turned puzzled. “That sounds familiar… “

 

“It’s a popular type of cake in Latin America. It literally means three milks, because it has evaporated, condensed, and whole milk. It’s a childhood favorite of mine, it’s _really_ good.” Tres leches was a staple in the Hispanic culture, for most people at least. And sure, Anastasia liked chocolate and vanilla, but tres leches was her guilty pleasure. It reminded her of her childhood home back in Mexico.

 

Steve seemed curious about the idea. “… We should eat that then. I’m sure I’ll like it, and I’m always up for tryin’ new things.”

 

“Really? I mean, if you really want to. If you don’t end up liking it, I suppose there’s just more for me.” She’d have to go a little further than the corner bakery to buy it, but it shouldn’t be a lon--

 

“Let’s start making it then.”

 

“What?” Anastasia asked, her expression indicating she definitely didn’t think about that. She was a horrible baker. “You actually wanna make it?”

 

Steve’s face seemed to fall a bit from her reaction, instantly making her regret even saying anything. “I thought we can make it together. It could be fun. If you don’t want to th--”

 

“No, no.” Anastasia flailed with her hands, immediately wanting to backtrack. “It’s not that I don’t want to… I’m just fucking awful at baking. I can cook, decently, but baking? We’re fucked.”

 

Steve found her wording amusing as he stood up from the floor from where they were sitting in front of the coffee table. “Good thing I’m a decent baker.”

 

***

 

“Oh my god, Steve. I think I put too much vanilla extract. This smells too… vanilla-y.” Anastasia scrunched her nose as looked into the baking pan. She didn’t think it was supposed to look like so… drenched in milk.

 

“I think I added too much of the milks.” Steve replied, looking a bit disappointed.

 

“I thought you were supposed to be a the ‘good’ backer here.”

 

“I thought you were supposed to me giving me the right measurements.”

 

“I thought you could add fractions correctly to get the right measurements.”

 

Steve glanced at her with a deadpan expression. “Growing up in the education system of the 20’s and 30’s  wasn’t that great.”

 

Anastasia stared back,. “Stop fucking around, you did the measurements wrong. Don’t guilt trip me, that’s ungentlemanly.”

 

“... Alright, fine. But I really don’t think I can mess up addin’ two cups of each milk. Maybe I did the calculations wrong because _you_ gave me the wrong measurements.” Steve shot back, raising an eyebrow to see if she’d challenged him.

 

Anastasia scoffed, wiping her hands on her flour stained shirt. She reached to grab her phone, “Look. I’m the expert on tres leches, okay. I know for a fact you’re supposed to add 2 cans of each milk because the bread… absorbs a… lot of… it… “ Anastasia’s eyes narrowed at the screen.

 

“What is it?” Steve prodded, leaning forward a bit to peek at the screen.

 

She immediately held the phone to her chest, looking up at Steve with a frown. “I might have… overestimated the amount we needed.”

 

Steve had the decency to act surprised. “Really? You mean to tell me, this cake isn’t supposed to be swimming in an inch of milk?”

 

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, the small apartment having heated up when they turned on the oven. “Whatever. It should still be good. We’re supposed to let it sit anyway. And we got some time, so we’ll see how it goes.”

 

_Two Hours Later…_

 

“It somewhat… absorbed it. Right?”

 

“It still looks really… moist.”

 

“Please don’t use that word… ever again.”

 

“Which is why I used it this one time.”

 

Anastasia had to admit. The cake looked like a bit of a disaster, but this cake wasn’t supposed to be dry in any way. That was the best part. But if it was too wet, it kind of just dissolved in your mouth. But time was running out and there was no more time to waste. It was the time for Steve’s surprise up on the rooftop.

 

“Okay. It’s time anyway.” Anastasia took a hold of Steve’s arm, leading back to the living room and making him sit down on the couch. She looked at him expectedly when she handed him a blindfold.

 

“A blindfold… ?” He questioned uneasily, taking it from her hands.

 

She nodded quickly. “I don’t want you to see anything when I haul everything upstairs to roof.”

 

His puzzlement only increased. “We’re going to the roof? Isn’t it closed off?”

 

Anastasia smiled, “I have a key. So don’t sweat it. I’ll be done in like, um, ten minutes? Yeah. Ten minutes. It’s not much.” And before the man could say anything else, she hustled to her room and gathered everything she needed to.

 

Up on the roof, there wasn’t much to look at besides the view of the city. She could see some small time fireworks beginning to go off. But the main event hadn’t started yet.

 

Anastasia had her set up ready in about five minutes. There was a  blanket on the floor, the presents piled in the middle of the blanket, and a couple of fake candles so they wouldn’t be in total darkness. She brought up the cake and other necessities to eat it, placing it carefully in front of the presents.

 

She took a step back to observe everything. Anastasia thought maybe the candles would be a little too much because it gave a bit of an intimate air… but it would have to do because she didn’t have any other light source to bring here.

 

Satisfied, Anastasia headed back downstairs. Steve still patiently waiting on the couch with his blindfold. She couldn’t help but laugh from the sight.

 

“Are you laughin’ at me?” Steve turned to the sound of her voice, a slight tilt of a grin on his lips.

 

Anastasia approached him, “Sorry. It’s just funny seeing you sit there so obediently.”

 

“I can be naughty as well.” There was no reason to believe Steve was joking, going from the tone of his voice. But Anastasia laughed it off, for her sanity mostly.

 

“Um, anyway. Operation Make Steve’s Birthday Awesome and Shit so He Isn’t Sad is a go! I’ll lead you up to the roof.” Steve followed suit. Her hand settled gently on his arm as they made their way to the surprise.

 

“That’s a pretty complicated name.” He laughed, carefully following the set of stairs to the roof.

 

“It was a work in progress, in my defense. But I was too lazy to come up with something more simple.”

 

They had arrived to the door of the roof. Anastasia fiddled with the lock and held it open as Steve walked through. “You were right,” He commented. Anastasia led him a bit closer to the blanket. “You added way too much vanilla.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Are you ready to take off your blindfold then?” She received a short nod as confirmation. “Then you can take it off.”

 

She was a bit nervous would think this was too cheesy and wouldn’t like it, but he had reassured her that whatever she did would make him happy. And he was right, it made him happy.

 

Steve stood there for a good thirty seconds. Simply observing the small set up with a smile. She felt apprehensive about his reaction, or lack of reaction, standing there twiddling with her ring. Anastasia stepped closer, “So, um, surprise.” She inwardly cringed from how awkward she was being.

 

Anastasia denied she ever felt her heart speed up a little when he turned to face her with a gorgeous smile. “This mean a lot, Anastasia. Thank you, again.”

 

She waved it off, hoping he couldn’t hear how she was having some mild heart palpitations.  Instead tugging him to sit down on the blanket. “No biggie. Come on, let’s open presents. You’ll totally love what I got you.”

 

“I think you’re more excited for presents than I am.” Steve commented, scooting closer to Anastasia to where she sat.

 

“Honestly. I’m a little jealous I didn’t get one of your own presents for me.” She laughed softly. She mentioned to pick any one. “So, which one’s first?”

 

Steve hummed in thought, tapping his fingers against his knee. “Let’s go with…. this round looking one.” He reached for the shield, tapping the object against his knuckles.

 

“Sounds like plastic.” He observed.

 

“Yup, but it’s just like the real thing. You’ll see. It’s totally usable.”

 

Steve tore into the wrapping paper, eyes widening in surprise at Anastasia. “A shield?

 

She beamed proudly, “Of course. You can’t find your real one, so I thought this could act as a substitute. It’s kinda small because it’s for a kid, but hey. It can really save your ass some day.”

 

The man held it up and nodded with approval. “Good thinking. It’ll definitely come to use when I beat up some miniature robots and plastic villains.” A playful side glance thrown her way.

 

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it.” She protested.

 

Steve then moved onto the next present. He picked up the mug she had gotten for him, keeping her eyes on his face so she wouldn’t his reaction. She wasn’t disappointed.

 

“Are these… dogs shaped as ice cream and donuts?”

 

Clear disbelief in his voice had Anastasia throwing her head back in laughter. “Oh my god. I couldn’t resist, Steve. Just to imagine you, in all your seriousness and all that, and then you drinking from that cup of c-cuteness--” She was thrown into another fit of laughter, her hand laying on her stomach and leaning onto Steve’s shoulder. “Y-You gotta admit,” She went once she got some control back. “It’s perfect for you.”

 

Steve eyed the cup skeptically, “With the right outfit. I think I totally can. You know who else would like this cup?” He asked, looking down at Anastasia with a gleam in his eyes. “Thor.”

 

Anastasia choked on her spit. Both of them laughing from the imagery of the Mighty Thor sipping from such an uncharacteristic cup.

 

“Oh god, my stomach. It aches.” She breathed, one hand on her stomach as she tried to regain her breath. “Holy shit. I don’t think that was supposed be so hilarious, but it was.”

 

“Thor is always a good source of entertainment.” There was a hint of nostalgia in Steve’s voice.

 

“I would honestly have a lot of fun talking to him. He’s an interesting guy.” Anastasia always wondered how massive Thor really was, and if he really was as a bit of an airhead, social wise, as depicted by fans online.

 

“He’d like you.” Steve chuckled with a shake of his head. “He’d call you Lady Anastasia. I know you ain’t no lady,” Steve quickly replied before she could protest. “But it wouldn’t matter to him.”

 

“Well… can’t say I wouldn’t mind so much. Especially coming from Thor.”

 

“Oh, most ladies wouldn’t.” Steve winked, returning his attention to the last present. “Looks like there’s only one more.”

 

She reached for it and handed it to him wordlessly. It was a long box that held inside the Avenger plushies all in a neat row, she hoped Steve wouldn’t mind a third childish present. Once Steve unwrapped it, a white box was revealed. He opened up the lid and saw the small plushies of himself, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Natasha.

 

“Now this is cute… “ He said. Gingerly picking up Bucky’s doll, it was about the size of Anastasia’s hand so it was a little smaller in Steve’s hand. Bucky’s doll was dressed up in his typical Winter Soldier suit.

 

“I figured since they can’t celebrate here with you, um, I thought this could help out a little. It’s an extremely poor stand in, but… I’m sure they’re thinking of you right now.” Anastasia cautiously sneaked a glance at Steve, seeing him place Bucky back in the box with the utmost care. It broke her heart a little.

 

“Tony’s probably havin’ a drink on my accord.” Steve sighed heavily, his eyes trailing over to Tony’s doll. “I told him he shouldn’t drink so much when things get bad. But he says it helps him think.” The grip of Steve’s tightening around the box.

 

Without thinking about it for too long, Anastasia looped her arm with Steve and held it firmly. “He’ll be fine. They’ll all be fine. Whatever happened on that mission before you came here, they all made it okay, Steve.”

 

A pinched came across the handsome features, his lips meeting in a thin line. “The mission was compromised from the beginning but…. I still made us go out there to investigate. It was stupid of me.”

 

“Don’t beat yourself over it. Captain’s have to make shit decisions sometimes, and you called it. They wouldn’t blame you for this. If anything, they’re looking for you right now. Somehow they’ll find you and… I’ll deliver you to them.” Anastasia forced a small smile. “And then you’ll be glad you’ll be outta here.”

 

Before Steve could respond, a distant boom and a light in the sky instantly caught their attention. Both their heads swerving to the numerous lights now illuminating the city from above. Anastasia stared in awe from the dazzling designs, “Finally. It started… “

 

Neither of them made a sound as they watched the celebration in front of them. Content in savoring the moment. And neither made a move to separate their arms from each other. Anastasia only laid her head on Steve’s shoulder, her eyes jumping from firework to firework. She suddenly felt a pressure on top of her head, the feeling of Steve’s cheek pressed against her head involuntarily making her smile.

 

“I’d say Operation Make Steve’s Birthday Awesome and Shit so He Isn’t Sad is a success.”

 

Anastasia snorted lightly, her eyes never leaving the sky. “If that mug didn’t cheer you up, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

 

Steve was silent for several seconds before he spoke again. “I don’t think I’ll be glad once I’m outta here… “ Anastasia didn’t want to think too far ahead. “I hope I get to meet another you when I go back home.” She focused on Steve’s steady breathing, the rise and fall of his shoulders. “But, I don’t think it’ll be the same.”

 

“Happy birthday, Steve.” It was the only reply she could give.

 

***

 

“I think I got a cavity from all the damn condensed milk you put in the cake.”

 

“You’re the one that read the directions wrong. So, it’s technically your fault. I think it’s pretty good.”

 

“Don’t lie, Steve. It’s like eating soupy cake.”

 

“... Should we buy some tomorrow then?”

 

“Definitely... I bet I can eat more than you.”

 

“I bet _not_.”

 

“If I win, I want the Iron Man plushie.”

  
“You’re on.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**: the following chapter has two torture scenes. it isn't too gritty and brutal, but i think a warning is still necessary to post.
> 
> /sigh. let the angst begin.

There was such a heaviness to her eyes. She couldn’t open them. No matter how much she tried.

 

She could hear voices, both male and female. But they seemed distant. She _needed_ to open her eyes.

 

Her mind was fuzzy. It was as if there was slosh in her brain. Her thoughts were short and slow. There was a vague feeling of fear, but her mind was too slow to catch up with her body.

 

There was a smell in the air that vaguely reminded her of mildew and charcoal. It was an odd combination.

 

She heard footsteps approaching her.

 

It wasn’t until then that she felt the strain of her body. Her arms and shoulders ached terribly, her face felt tender and sore, and she could feel a dull pounding behind her temple.

 

Finally. _Finally_. She could begin to open her eyes. But everything was out of focus, colors and figures seeming to blend together.

 

Someone was approaching her. A tall figure.

 

Fear and urgence crept up her spine.

 

“She’s awake.” The figure announced.

 

Another set of footsteps approached. She began to struggle in her constraints, adrenaline beginning to course through her veins and making her more alert.

 

The second figure entered her field of vision. This one was such more imposing to her, and she only struggled more and groaned when she felt a piercing pain in her side.

 

“I would suggest not moving so much, Ms. Lobo. You’ve cracked a rib.” The voice was of one of a woman, it had an air of confidence and power.

 

She groggily lifted her head to stare up at the figure, but it she couldn’t make out the features. She shook her head to try and clear the fogginess from her head.

 

“The effects of the drug should wear off soon. And then, we’ll have a little chat about your new friend, the captain.”

 

It felt like there was gravel and dirt clogged in her throat. She suddenly felt how parched she was, and craved something cool. She barely even registered the woman was talking about Steve.

 

“It will be fun, Ms. Lobo. You’ll see.” Without another word, the woman walked away.

  


**_19 Hours Earlier…_ **

  


Anastasia trudged up the stairs towards her apartment, ignoring the elevator because it honestly gave her the creeps, arms aching slightly from the hours of scrubbing today from work. It was busy, as usual, but she was put more on cleaning duty than preparing any of the desserts. She stayed a little bit after closing time as well to help Mr. Mason out. It got her at least an hour of overtime, which was always good in her book.

 

It was roughly 9:30 as she entered the apartment. She slipped off her shoes with a heavy sigh, rolling her shoulders and dumping her bag on the couch. She wondered briefly where Steve was before she heard some noises from the kitchen.

 

Anastasia padded softly towards the sounds. She didn’t bother announcing her presence as she was sure Steve had heard her. She saw that he was barely cooking their dinner, causing to furrow her brows. “You’re barely eating dinner right now?”

 

Steve turned slightly towards her with a knowing look, “Hi to you too, Anastasia. My day was uneventful, thank you for asking. How was yours?”

 

Anastasia sheepishly smiled back, shifting her weight onto her other leg. “Um, sorry, hi. Yeah, my day was pretty boring… and tiring.” She approached the stove, waiting to get a closer at the delicious scent of garlic. “You didn’t have to wait until now to make dinner… coulda reheated it once I came home.”

 

Steve shrugged as moved the pieces of beef in the pan, “I like to eat dinner together.”

 

It was a simple statement. But it was enough to put Anastasia on edge slightly. There was a… warm feeling again spreading in her chest. She didn’t think it was a good idea to feel that.

 

“Right,” She cleared her throat, scratching her head. “Well, lemme help you at least.”

 

Steve firmly declined. “No, I’m cooking tonight. Go change into something more comfortable, relax, and then I’ll call you once it’s ready.”

 

Anastasia began to protest, but Steve shaked his head. “I won’t be taking no for an answer, Anastasia.”

 

She squinted her eyes at him, crossing her arms against her chest. “Are you trying to exert dominance over me right now, Steve?”

 

Without lifting his eyes from the pan he said, “I suppose habits from the bedroom tend to bleed into everyday life.”

 

Anastasia’s jaw practically dropped to the ground. Images of Steve leaning over her popped in her mind, his usual charming smile morphing into one dripping of seduction, one hand pinning her down by the hips, the other holding her arms above her head, his head closer and closer to her ch--

 

“You fucking asshole.” She squeaked and hauled ass out of the kitchen. The roaring laughter behind and a comment of “too easy” making her more agitated than embarrassed.

 

She muttered to herself, something along the lines of “innocent my ass” and “fucking dry humor” not without leaving out “revenge some day”.

 

Anastasia changed into her pj’s a bit more vigorously than necessary, still frowning as she walked back out with her blanket and laptop. She quickly hooked up her laptop to the TV and navigated towards Netflix. She picked a random show, she decided to go for Friends because it’s another favorite of hers.

 

She settled herself on the couch, curling up in her blanket even though it was the middle of the summer but it was a force of habit. Soon enough, her mind moved from Steve’s racy comment to the comedy sitcom.

 

Anastasia was right in the middle of the episode where Phoebe was deciding to be a surrogate for her brother and his wife when Steve reappeared and settled himself right next her.

 

She pointedly ignored him. Instead, focusing on the scene in front of her. Anastasia felt Steve glancing at her from the corner of her eye, and that stupid goofy smile of his was on his face it just irked her even more. “Fuck off if you’re just gonna be staring at me.”

 

Steve was used to her abrasive manner when she was truly annoyed, so he shrugged. “I’m just waiting for the beef to finish coolin’. Givin’ it some restin’ time.”

 

Anastasia gave no reply. They sat silently, both watching the scene where Phoebe is playing with the dog her birth mother gave her when Steve spoke up again. “From the look on your face earlier, it really looked like you were imagining some risque thi--”

 

She lost her self-control for a fraction of a second as she grabbed the couch pillow and hit him with it, Steve blocking it easily but snickering none the less. “You can be so fucking annoying sometimes. If anyone told me you’d act like this, I wouldn’t believe a word they’re sayin’.”

 

Steve wouldn't lose the contagious grin on his face, making it even harder for Anastasia to stay annoyed with him. “I really don’t understand why everyone thinks I’m an innocent soul. Sure, I have my moments but… I’ve dabbled.”

 

Anastasia was instantly intrigued, putting down the pillow and leaning a little closer to Steve. “Um… dabbled?” This could be how Anastasia finds out if anything on the internet about Steve’s… preferences is legitimate.  

 

The man sensed her curiosity, but he was a tease by nature and wasn’t going to give it all up. “Yes, dabbled.”

 

She was getting the urge to hit him with the pillow again, but she clamped down the feeling. “Steve, don’t play around right now. I need to know… like, this--this is can change everything the fandom writes about you online.”

 

“That seems like a dilemma on your part, not mine.” Steve can be a snarky bastard as well.

 

Anastasia groaned. “Please, just give me a hint. That’s literally all I ask. Just one.” She tried to mimic the best puppy eyes she could, even pouting a bit.

 

Steve smirked, contemplating his answer for a moment before he leaned in. Anastasia grinned, folding her hands together. “Just one hint, okay?” She nodded eagerly, only thing running through her mind was that she was getting the biggest scoop ever.

 

But, the man never failed to make it dramatic. He waited a few seconds longer than she would have liked before he mind was completely blown away by what he said. “Nat and Tony might’ve been dabbled with… simultaneously. One example.”

 

There was a smirk on his face he got up from the couch, Anastasia staring into empty space before reacting a second too slow.

 

“What?! Tony and Natasha?! One example? Steve! Wai--”

 

“Hurry up and come eat. It’s going to get cold soon.”

 

Steve then left her with her thoughts as he went to go serve their dinner.

 

 _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy SHIT._ The images in her head were increible. Well… she asked for it. _God, it’s like all of my suspicions have been legitimized._

 

Anastasia’s stomach demanded food though, so she pushed aside the raging the questions about what Steve said. They had time to talk all about that some other time, this was too good to pass up.

 

She reached the kitchen and spotted Steve at the counter serving their meal onto the plates, and she approached the cupboard for some glasses. As she took them down, the man spoke. “By the way, some flowers came for you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Flowers. They were delivered when you were at work, I put them on the table for you.”

 

Dumbfounded, Anastasia looked towards the dining table and sure enough. A small bouquet of  daisies were in the middle of the table. Her favorite kind of flowers.

 

“Who the hell would send me flowers… ?” She mumbled under her breath. Anastasia put the glasses down on the counter, and walked over to the bouquet, running a finger over the delicate petals. She knew Lisanna wouldn’t send any, wasn’t her style of spontaneous gifts.

 

She spotted a white square hidden in the flowers. _A note…_ She thought. Anastasia reached for it, quickly opening it.

 

_We will meet soon, Ms. Lobo._

_Until then… xx_

 

Anastasia felt all the blood drain from her face, her appetite for dinner replaced with nauseous and intense fear. All that banter with Steve from the last twenty minutes evaporated from her mind.

 

The very sudden shift of energy had Steve looking over at Anastasia.

 

But her eyes were pinned to the name written on the card. That name she tried so hard to distance herself from, it was stained with the blood of her family’s mistakes.

 

Nobody, _nobody_ , outside the family business knows that name.

 

Unless… _shit, those bastards broke the agreement._

 

Anastasia couldn’t breathe.

 

A pile of bodies, screams of agony, and the scent of _blood_.

 

Memories of why she was sent to the States suddenly resurfaced.

 

“Anastasia!” Steve’s voice was like a crack of lightening in the the turmoil of emotions she was feeling. Her head snapping towards him, an expression of heavy concern on his face. “Let go of the note.” His voice tender now.

 

A warmth on her hand seemed to finally register in her mind. She glanced down, and saw Steve’s hand had enveloped over her fist that was currently crushing the note into a small ball. “Let go.” Steve said once again, a bit more firmly now as she made no move to uncurl her fingers. After a few seconds, she slowly opened up her hand. Her breathing unevenly and harsh.

 

“What did the note say, Anastasia?” Steve had slipped into a mask, his face utterly calm compared to Anastasia’s fear stricken expression.

 

Her first instinct was to tell him. Tell him everything. But if shit was about to go down, she couldn’t drag Steve into this mess. The guy had enough to worry about. Anastasia had to bury this secret deep within her like she had for so many years. “N-Nothing, um,” It was a pathetic start, if the skeptical look on Steve’s face was anything to go by. “Just a stupid joke from Lisanna.” She was attempted to breathe in deeply, albeit a bit shaky, with a strained a smile. “Ya know. She goes a little too far sometimes.”

 

Steve made no indication he believed her lie for one second. He held her gaze, his hand still steady over her’s, the heat seeping into her. “Bullshit.” Came the gruff reply. Anastasia lips pressed them themselves into a thin line. “You’re acting like you saw death itself.” _Maybe I did._ “Tell me, Anastasia.”

 

The note was within his reach. With Steve’s reflexes he could easily snatch from her hands, but he didn’t move an inch. He was giving her a chance to come clean. Even with his features completely neutral, his eyes were honest and open. They were inviting her to spill her secrets, to alleviate the burden on her shoulders.

 

The two stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, having a silent battle of wills.

 

Anastasia pulled her hand away from his grip, unwrinkling the note and folded neatly instead. “I’m gonna go put the flowers in my room. I’ll be out to eat dinner after. Don’t wait up.”

 

With that, Anastasia scooped up the flowers and fled to her room.

  


***

  


_Not good, not good, not fucking good at all._

 

Anastasia paced her room for about ten minutes, arms crossed against her chest and occasionally looking towards the flowers with a slight sneer.

 

She had no idea why _they_ decided to violate the agreement. The agreement was to leave Anastasia out of the mess that was created back home. And she trusted her father and his… partners had taken the necessary steps to ensure her safety whilst she lived in the States. It was one of the conditions.

 

She debated in calling her father, but she didn’t want to jump the gun. Her father would be unhappy if this turned out to be some sort of prank, resulting in wasting his time. But if Anastasia waited too long… then she bound to end up rotting in the ground. She would have to be cautious for the next few weeks, be completely aware if anyone is tailing her or if a certain customer keeps showing up at her work. Nothing has caused her any alarm lately, so whoever of the group sent the note had been extremely good in being unnoticeable.

 

If Anastasia noticed anything weird, she could call off work for a couple days. Lay low. But… if they knew where she lived, her schedule, where she went to school, or even where Lisanna lived, she was basically trapped. There was no running. And she couldn’t leave Steve either. She promised him she’d get him back home. It’s the shittest time for these bastards to come back into her life.

 

A set of knocks interrupted her pacing. “Anastasia… ? Food’s ready. I’ll… I’ll be eating.” Silence for some moments, and then she heard light footsteps retreating back to the kitchen.

 

Anastasia sighed. She couldn’t hide in here forever. And she knew Steve would want to know what’s up, but she’ll keep her mouth shut and deny, deny, _deny_. It was in his best interest.

 

She headed off to eat. Entering the kitchen as she finished up tying her hair up in a ponytail. Steve was eating, just like as he said. He briefly looked up at Anastasia while she seated herself up, clearing her throat slightly.

 

The two ate in silence, a rarity. They usually talked about their day, Anastasia doing most of the complaining because of work and other tangents she tended to go off on. Steve always listened, sometimes teasing her but mostly listening. It was something she had started to look forward too.

 

Now, there was tension between them. None of the playfulness from earlier. Several minutes went by like this, cutlery softly scraping against the plates to fill the space between them.

 

“You really aren’t gonna tell me about Natasha and Tony then?” She tried to lighten up the mood.

 

“You really aren’t gonna tell me about the note?” He retorted.

 

Anastasia pursed her lips, eyes trained on the meal in front of her. “I did tell you. It was a joke from Lisanna.” It was the only lie she could up with, no matter how pathetic it was.

 

“A joke so bad that it scared you shitless.” She didn’t think she ever heard Steve swore twice within ten minutes.

 

“I wasn’t scared shitless. Bad joke that made me stop. That’s all.” She put down her fork, eyes glancing to Steve since she sat down. He didn’t look happy with her at all, but at the moment, she didn’t care much. _It was for his own good_ , she repeated to herself. “Let it go, Steve. Stop thinkin’ so hard about it.” There was a tick in his jaw, the two once again holding each other’s gazes.

 

“I can’t let it go.” He stated simply.

 

Anastasia rolled her eyes with a scoff, “Well learn to. I’m not obligated to share everything with you, even if we live together.”

 

“I’m obligated, as a _friend_ , to make sure you aren’t in some kinda trouble. You looked like you were ‘bout to pass out reading that note, Anastasia. Don’t shut me out of this.” A quick glance at Steve’s hands, one balled into a fist, and she knew he was going to stubborn about this.

 

“I’m not shutting you out. Just let it _go_.” Anastasia felt the nausea creeping back, standing up and setting her half eaten plate in the sink.

 

She heard the scrape of the chair behind her, bracing herself for whatever else Steve was going to say. “Show me the note.”

 

Anastasia turned to face him, lifting an eyebrow at him. “Excuse me?”

 

“Show me. Show me, and I’ll back right off. I won’t be a pain in the ass anymore.” There was fierce determination in Steve’s expression, ready to fight back if she denied him anything less.

 

The indignation raised inside of Anastasia. He couldn’t know. “I don’t have to show you _shit_. Back the fuck off, Steve. I don’t need you meddling in my things just because you have nothing better to do but wallow around in self pity and sadness.”

 

It was a cheap shot. She was going to regret it later, and most likely beg for forgiveness, but for now she walked out in anger from the kitchen. Not even the sight of Steve’s crestfallen expression stopped her from slamming the door to her room.

  


***

  


Steve was nowhere to be found when Anastasia got up the next morning for work. Usually Steve was back from his morning run by the time she got up, around 8 or 9 in the morning.

 

It was an odd feeling to eating breakfast alone again after being in Steve’s constant company.

 

Anastasia felt terrible for what she had blurted out to Steve. There was no excuse to say what she did, and she didn’t blame the man if he never quite forgave her again.

 

So with low spirits, she headed off to work close to her morning shift (grateful it wasn’t an afternoon shift again). She hoped Steve and her could talk once she got back home.

 

She was hyper aware of her surroundings on her way to work. Almost paranoid at anyone who got a little too close too her comfort, or stared at her for too long. She searched the morning crowds with watchful eyes, skipping from face to face to see if she recognized any. But nothing jumped at her. It was just ordinary crowds in the city.

 

Anastasia arrived close to 11 to prepare the ingredients and have everything in order before the shop opened up the at 12 in the afternoon. She greeted Mr. Mason upon arrival, the man flashing her a quick smile and thank you for coming in a bit earlier. She only grinned back as best she could, and quickly got to work.

 

Once the rush of work began, there wasn’t much downtime to think about her situation with her past or with Steve. Every once in awhile, she’d cast an eye to towards the customers, looking to see if anyone was out of place of studying her too closely. She came up with nothing once again.

 

Anastasia was beginning to think that maybe those flowers and the card were just a prank from someone. The city was full of off people. But her gut was telling her it was no such thing.

 

On her 15 minute break, Anastasia decided to call up Lisanna. She missed her friend and she need a bit of uplifting. The woman never failed to make her laugh and smile.

 

“Anaaaa. I missed you, girl. Been MIA on me. How dare you?” A typical Lisanna greeting. It already made her feel better.

 

“I’m sorry. Some of us have to work for a living, princess.” She replied with ease, lifting her feet onto the the chair across from her and settling in her seat.

 

Lisanna made an indignant noise. Anastasia already picturing the feigned scandalized look on her face. “I work too, you know. Just… not in the same field as you.”

 

And so the two continued on. Lisanna was droning on about some guy she had met at some party, apparently he was a professional football player… or soccer (something of that nature), but all Anastasia could think about was keeping her dear friend out of this horrid mess. If she was ever harmed because of her… or worse… she doesn’t know if she’d be able to take the loss. The guilt, the anger, the sadness. She couldn’t imagine a life without Lisanna. She would have to have minimal contact with her for awhile… she couldn’t have any connection with the woman. But what if it was too late… ? Who knows how long they’ve tracked Anastasia.  At least Steve could defend himself if they go after him, but Lisanna… the thought made her stomach turn.

 

“Ana, are you listening to me?”

 

“Uh? Oh, sorry, um. I’m just tired. I keep dozing off.”

 

“Don’t overwork yourself, Ana. Seriously. Take a day maybe.”

 

Anastasia pinched the bridge of her nose lightly, “No, it’s fine. Just didn’t have a good sleep last night.” Before Lisanna could reply, she carried on with the conversation. “Lisanna, look, um, I’m gonna be really busy with work for a few weeks. So, I won’t be able to talk for a bit… “

 

“Damn. I can just come over and we c--”

 

“No!” Anastasia grimaced, “I mean, um, it’s okay. I’ll be too tired and don’t wanna be a drag. It’s fine, Lisanna. I’ll send a text, so you don’t think I’m completely dead or somethin’.”

 

She heard Lisanna sigh heavily over the phone, “Fine. But once you’re over your crazy schedule, we need to hang out. For like a whole week.”

 

She chuckled slightly, noticing her time was almost up for her break. She bit her lip. It felt like this was the last time she’d ever talk to Lisanna, she wanted to tell her so much. To spend a few more minutes just hearing her voice, laughter, her teasing. “Yeah, okay.” Anastasia looked up towards the ceiling, feeling the wetness gather around her eyes. Her throat was beginning to close up as well. “We’ll even go shopping together, maybe go to Sephora since you like it so much. And go to, um, Lucky Strike to do some bowling. Go get some bubble tea too.”

 

“Wow, we’ll definitely have a field day then. I can’t wait. That will definitely make it up to me… I’ll miss you until then.”

 

Anastasia felt the wetness gathering at the corners of her eyes, but she laughed. The sound coming out weak. “Don’t get sappy. It’s not like I’m… dyin’ or anything.”

 

“I know that. You’re my girl. But, I’ll let ya go then. You’re break is probably up by now.”

 

Anastasia trembled slightly, trying her hardest to hold herself together. “Talk to you later, then… I’ll miss you, bye.” She hung up before Lisanna could respond back, choking out a sob and trying to stifle it with the back of her hand.

 

She shouldn’t be acting so ridiculous, it could be nothing but a false alarm. But instinct told her that there was something more to this. Luckily, she was able to compose herself in a couple of minutes. Hastily wiping at her eyes and nose with a tissue before going back to work.

 

Anastasia lost herself in the rythme of her work again. It was an unexpected surprise though that after a few hours of work, Mr. Mason told her she could talk off a couple of hours before her shift ended. He’d still pay her the remaining two hours, apparently. Mr. Mason wouldn’t take no for an answer and practically shoved her into the break room to gather her things.

 

Anastasia was mostly gratefully, she’d get to be home early and relax for a bit. At the same time, she’d have to face Steve and it would no doubt be awkward and painful. Something she wasn’t looking forward.

 

It wasn’t long before she was back out on the streets, sitting on a mostly empty bus (thankfully). Anastasia pulled out her phone and pulled up her messages. She pursued her lips in thought, debating if maybe she should text Steve to see if he was home… maybe a call would be better? More personal?

 

She sighed, continuing to stare at the name at the stop of screen. Her thumb hovering over the keyboard, having no idea what the hell to even type. If she decided to call him she’d probably have no idea what to say as well. Anastasia closed her messages instead and immediately went to her playlist, thinking some music would help her think of something to say.

 

Anastasia didn’t actively scan her surroundings as much as she didn earlier this morning, but she still kept an eye out. After getting off at the bus stop about a two blocks from home, she paused the music and decided to call Steve.

 

She hesitated for a few seconds, closing her eyes with a sigh before she pressed the call button. The dial tone ringing through her earphones, and raising the mouthpiece a bit closer to her mouth. It rang for several seconds until it went through voicemail. She waited until the end of the beep to leave her message. “Um, hey, Steve. I’m heading back home a bit early, I’m a couple blocks away. I thought we could talk about, um, last night, if you’re there… yeah, okay. Also, um, I’m just really sorry I said what I did and how I reacted--I’m rambling. Anyway, yeah… Gue--”

 

Anastasia suddenly felt forceful hands clamp around her mouth with a damp cloth, completely catching her off guard and thrashed for a few seconds. And before she could even get an elbow in, there was a strong blow to her head.

 

And then darkness…

  


***

  


The ice water felt like a slap to her face. Anastasia jolted awake from it, a bit less disoriented than last time but her vision was still cloudy.

 

“It’s time to talk, Ms. Lobo.”

 

It was the same woman. Anastasia saw her standing directly across from her, she was blurry but it seemed like the woman was wearing a dress that came up to her knees and heels as well. It was an interesting wardrobe choice considering her line of work.

 

She could feel the full extent of her injuries now. Her head was throbbing and aching uncontrollably, the left side of her face of her face felt swollen and tender. Her arms and shoulders sore like before, she guessed from being tied to the chair for god knows how long. And every time she breathed in, she was reminded with piercing pain of her cracked rib. It felt like she put up a fight after all, even if she couldn’t remember it very well.

 

“I hope you enjoyed the flowers we sent. A little birdie told me they were your favorite.”

 

Even if Anastasia’s sight wasn’t very good at the moment, she could hear the smirk in the woman’s voice. “They…were lovely.” She rasped, her throat still extremely dry. The coldness of the water began to steadily seep into her clothes, making her shiver.

 

“I’m glad. Now, Ms. Lobo, do you understand why you’re here?” The woman moved closer as she spoke to Anastasia, sheer power seemed to ooze from her. Anastasia had a feeling she wasn’t one to mess with.

 

“This wouldn’t have to do with my father would it?” Anastasia tried to wiggle her hands in her constraints, but it was too tight to get out of.

 

“Oh dear, no. Those men who claim to be enemies of your father’s cartel? No, no. As far as we know, they’re still keeping up their side of the agreement.”

 

Anastasia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _One less problem to worry about_ … “Then how the hell do you know my name?”

 

She could see a bit more clearer know. She was of a slim figure, about 5’’11’ with the heels, dirty blonde hair that was cut into a short bob. There was nothing else unique about her. She could pass for an everyday business woman in the city. She held her hand out, a man approached and gave her a folder. She carefully opened it, and began to read from the papers inside. “Anastacia Alma Lobo. Born September 18th, 1993. Was sent to the States on November 20th, 2001 as Anastasia Garcia. Parents are Alma Montoya-Lobo and Marcos Enriquez Lobo. Siblings include Enriquez Lobo, born June 19th, 1986, and Lucero Marcos Lobo, born April 2nd, 1990. Both siblings di--”

 

“I don’t need an history lesson about my life. Is that the only trick you have up your sleeve?” Anastasia felt herself shivering more intensely, but refused to show any emotion in her expression. It felt like the wound that had painstakingly healed over years was ripped wide open once again.

 

The woman’s smile turned feral almost. “You’ll see my other tricks soon enough.” She handed the folder back to the man, taking a chair that was set aside and sat down in front of Anastasia. With as much grace and elegance of a feline. “But enough small talk. I will ask again, do you know why you’re here?”

 

“No.” Anastasia answered curtly.

 

“Well, it seems your new friend, the Captain Steven Grant Rogers, has stumbled into your life by mistake.”

 

Anastasia was _very_ cautious in her next response because these people weren’t supposed to even know about Steve. There was no way in hell they could know of his identity, and yet act like it was no big deal. They were bluffing. “I do hope you realize that is a fictional character you’re talking about.”

 

The woman raised a perfectly slender brow, “Do not make me out to be the fool here. That will only earn you pain and suffering, Ms. Lobo.”

 

Anastasia rolled her eyes, “You’re obviously extremely delusional to believe that Captain America is actually real, lady. Are you like a super fan or somethin’? Cause I think you fell off your rocker--”

 

As quick as can be, the woman stood up and a sharp, brutal slap of skin resonated throughout the room. Anastasia cried out in pain, feeling a dribble of blood down her chin. No doubting now the woman’s ring was a real diamond cut. She then harshly grabbed Anastasia’s chin to turn towards her. There was a silent fury in her face. “I warned you. Do _not_ make me the fool here, Anastasia.” The woman extinguished her tight grip from her chin and shoved her away. “That little picnic you had on your rooftop for the captain’s birthday was cute. So… semimental, it tugged at the heartstrings a little.”

 

Anastasia remained quiet, staring up at her with a hardened gaze. She would say nothing, she would not confirm anything for Steve’s sake.

 

The woman’s blood red lips quirked into a smile. Her eyes were still lifeless. “Am I getting the silent treatment now? Well, what we have planned today won’t require any communication on your part. It’s barely the beginning, Anastasia.” With a flick of her wrist, the woman mentioned for two men to untie Anastasia. “Take her to the other room.”

 

Within seconds, two men clad in black advanced towards her and hastily began to cut the ties off her body. There was a split second of relief but the crushing pain of her side made her groan, especially as the men practically dragged her toward the “room.” She knew struggling in their grips wouldn’t do her any good, but she still tried.

 

The woman stared at Anastasia, arms crossed in satisfaction. “Let’s hope Steve picks up the clues quickly, or else he’ll be finding himself a nice present all wrapped up.”

  


***

  


The room was surprisingly decent when they dumped her inside. She had been in and out of sleep for god knows how long. She assessed her injuries and declared she’d live. A cracked rib, possible concussion, fucked up face, it was all (kind of) non-life threatening.

 

This gave her time to think. Think about what the fuck was going on, who these people were, how they knew about Steve and her past, and what they wanted to do with him.

 

There was no time to think of her own fear and panic of the possibility that she might die after all, or that this was a trap to capture Steve. She wouldn’t let it control her and make her vulnerable to them. She grew up around these… situations, granted she witnessed this on the other side, but she learned some tricks of her own.

 

And as she looked around the room, it looked like there was _nothing_ that could serve as a weapon to defend herself or how to even get out of here. She knew the door was locked, so there was no use to even try and open it. It was made of metal as well. No way in hell she was going to ram it down, especially with her cracked rib.

 

But Anastasia planned to survive whatever that woman had in store for her and would get out of here before Steve could jeopardize himself even more if he was picking up those “clues” these people left for him.

 

But she knew.

 

She knew Steve was already trying his damndest to find her with that stupid loyalty and bravery that she imagined had gotten him into unsavory scenarios where his life as at risk, and he didn’t care about anything else but completing the mission.

 

She huffed out a breath. _Typical_.

 

Anastasia tried to think of reasons why this woman, and her group, were interested in Steve. But she couldn’t fathom any reasons whatsoever because he wasn’t even supposed to fucking exist in this universe. So, how did they learn of their situation? If they knew that Steve actually came from another universe then… could it mean they’re from the same place as Steve? What other explanation could there be?

 

But when Anastasia first discovered Steve behind the building, nobody else was with him. She assumed later on that was his point of entry. Some kind of… wormhole, or something, opened up there and closed before she could catch it in time. And nothing else has appeared in that same place in the following month so… there had to be another entry point.

 

But did the woman and her group intentionally want to pass through that entry point or was it accidental as well? Anastasia didn’t think it was accidental… something about this whole thing told her it was something in the making for a long time. So, if this was intentional, if the woman and her group new about these entry points to another universe, what was the point of coming here? And where there more coming?

 

Anastasia remembered how Steve refused to tell her what mission he was on before she found him behind her building. Could these people have anything to do with that? If she got out of here alive, she would make Steve tell her what that mission was, confidential or not.

 

These thoughts clouded Anastasia’s mind, trying to make sense of an impossible and bizarre situation. It seemed like hours had crawled by, when in reality it could have only been a few hours. She was in the process of nodding off to sleep when she heard footsteps approaching the door. She quickly backed herself up against the farest corner from the door, almost willing she’d melt right through the wall.

 

The metal door swung open, the two same men of before swiftly entered the room. Once again, Anastasia tried to fight back, if only for the sake of instincts, but one of the men punched her right in her cracked rib. It practically knocked the breath out of her.

 

Anastasia slumped in their grip, and she couldn’t fight back anymore as they threw a cloth bag over her head and lead her out the room.

 

It seemed that they were taking her to another room. She strained her ears to hear if there was any distinct sound to where she was going or where the hell this place was, but it was silent besides the thumping footsteps.

 

She found herself strapped into another chair again. This time it was metal and she was held in it with straps that dug into her skin. They left the cloth on her head. It had her panting for fresh air, and she tried to shake the bag off but no success.

 

So Anastasia was left with the option of waiting.

 

Several minutes passed before she heard the door open, bracing herself for whatever was to come next. She swore it wouldn’t break her.

 

Anastasia heard a familiar set of heels approach her. It was that woman again.

 

“Ms. Lobo,” She was starting to really dislike her voice. “Nice to see you, again. How are you feeling?”

 

“Fucking peachy.” Anastasia spat out.

 

“Wonderful. Now let’s proceed with the next step. Shall we, gentlemen?”

 

Her eyes were flooded with stark artificial lighting as the bag was removed from her head. The room was the exact design as the other room she was left in, except this time, there was a drain in the middle of the ground.

 

Anastasia furrowed her brows in confusion. The woman spoke once more. “Bring the bucket.”

 

She heard the slosh of water from behind her as the men retrieved the bucket.

 

Anastasia’s body went rigid from the sounds. Her heart seemingly soaring up into her throat and already starting to wriggle in her seat for what is to come. She couldn’t escape, she _couldn’t_. The thought sent her into a riling frenzy.

 

The bucket of water came into her line of sight. The men positioned on either side of her. Anastasia’s eyes locked with the woman’s, the same cold smile present on her lips. “I hope you enjoy the water ride.” With that, the woman opened the door behind her and exited the room.

 

Suddenly, there was a cloth secured over her face. Anastasia screamed.

 

The water began to pour.

  


***

 

_Drowning, drowning, drowning, drowning._

 

The suffocation and constant edging of death was exhausting and painful to make her thrash in her seat until the leather straps made her bleed.

 

Anastasia didn’t know exactly how many times they did it, but it was enough once she blacked out.

  


***

  


She awoke on hard cement floors, her vision spotty once again, throat and head absolutely killing her, her clothes soaking wet and making herself curl up into a tighter ball. She didn’t even care that her side was in agony, she needed heat.

 

There was a large puddle of thick substance in front of her. She must’ve thrown up after.

 

Anastasia was in and out of consciousness for some time, laying on the floor and trying to move as little as possible. Her stomach was beginning to rumble, but she figured she’d be denied food so she didn’t bother shouting for some scraps.

  


***

  


Anastasia was jolted awake when she felt the same rough hands of the men haul up from the ground. She didn’t bother with useless retaliation. She learned to conserve her energy.

 

It was the same procedure as before. The cloth over her head wasn’t as bad as water, so far so good she supposed. Anastasia wasn’t seated in a metal chair again, no, she was instead elevated a bit off the floor and her arms were tied above her, and there she hang from the ceiling.

 

Anastasia wiggled her toes, barely feeling the floor beneath and already feeling the strain on her shoulders and hands. Thankfully the men had removed the hood so that she can inspect the room. It was the same dreary room as the first one, no drain though. So ordinary, she didn’t know what to expect.

 

She could hear the same click-clack of heels making their way towards her, and the woman appeared through the door moments later.

 

Anastasia noted she was dressed differently. The woman had ditched the impeccable dress for a stealth-like body suit, it was all black except for the occasional pop of red. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, so high on her head Anastasia had to wonder if it was giving her a headache.

 

“Anastasia, how are you feeling?” Same fucking smile. She didn’t bother replying, her expression dead. The woman’s animal smile broadened, “Splendid. Gentlemen,” She came closer, her walk meant to seduce in any other situation. “Leave the room, please. It’s time Ms. Lobo and I to do some… talking.”

 

It was creepy how the men hadn’t uttered one word since she had woken up here.

 

Once the two were alone, the woman crossed her arms. “We’re going to skip ahead to the grand finale of this show. It seems our mutual interest is picking up our location must faster than we anticipated.”

 

Anastasia swore under her breath. Steve was close. It was a mixture of relief but also dread, because it was exactly what this woman had planned apparently.

 

The woman reached for the belt attached around her, her hand disappearing behind her back for just a second before revealing what she had.

 

Anastasia breath picked up at the sight of the knife. It was wickedly thin, it was gleaming from the reflections of light, the sharp edge looking incredibly deadly. She balled her hands into fists, her toes trying to get any grip they could on the ground.

 

The woman noticed her reaction, running her finger very lightly along the sharpened side. “Any final thoughts before we get started?”

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Anastasia blurted, coughing after from the rasp in her throat.

 

She cocked her head, the excitement behind her eyes couldn’t hide the dangerous glint in them. “Initiative.”

 

No other words were exchanged before Anastasia felt the sting of her flesh being cut open.

  


***

  


Anastasia was extremely drowsy. Her head spinning and breathing shallow from the amount of blood she had lost. _God_ , it felt like hours had passed. The cold air bit into her cuts with no mercy. She wanted to go numb, but the woman knew where to place the cuts and where they hurt the most. Sometimes she dug her knife little deeper to hear Anastasia scream.

 

Anastasia tried her best to keep quiet. To not give her the satisfaction of knowing the woman was hurting her in all the right places. But she was nearing the end of her control. A particular deep slice into her back left her squirming and whimpering. She felt the wounds on her face prickle from the salt of her tears.

 

It was sickening how intimately the two had gotten to know each other in the time.

 

Anastasia figured out the woman liked a slow burn.

 

A tease of the flat edge of the knife she’d run all along Anastasia’s body.

 

Her fingers trailing on the cuts like the gentle touch of a feather.

 

Her voice soft and tranquil when she spoke about trivials that didn’t register in Anastasia’s mind.

 

Sometimes she felt the faintest touch of lips against her shoulders and back, she shrunk away in disgust.

 

The woman was no fool. Every cut and touch was placed with precision and strategic thinking, drawing enough blood to make her suffer but not so much she’d take her last breath.

 

She knew Anastasia wouldn’t forgot the feeling any time soon. That at the dead of night she’d wake with a ghost’s touch along her body, the burn of her healed wounds, a delicate voice whispering in her ear, and a tip of the knife always trailing her body.

 

Anastasia didn’t know when the woman tore her shirt off, but suddenly there were beads of blood running down her chest.

 

“Let’s make some pretty designs on this beautiful stomach of yours. Any recommendations?” A trail of cold and smooth fingers circle her belly button. It made her writhe in her restraints. “No? Then I have an idea.”

 

Anastasia felt the tip of the knife digging into the stomach, _hard_. She howled in agony, the woman purposely making her movements jagged and tormentaly slow.

 

By time she was done, Anastasia’s eyes had nearly rolled back into her head and she was beginning to see black spots in her vision. She didn’t know how much longer she could take this, but it’d no doubt be in the next hour.

 

Anastasia wondered if her father was this brutal with his victims.

 

There was a sudden bang from behind the woman, the door opening and for the first it seemed like the man was showing any other emotion but blankness.

 

“He’ll be here in one minute. We’ve prepared everything as you asked.”

 

“Good. Bring her out to the front then. We have no time to lose.”

 

Without so much as a glance, the woman stalked out of the room with determination and no hint of gracefulness as she did earlier.

 

Anastasia was then untied. Every inch of her upper body was in excruciating pain, and the man made no regard for her wounds as he grabbed from underneath her arms and dragged her out of the room. No bag was necessary this time, and this time Anastasia finally got a clue to where she was.

 

It was a large warehouse. They had set up four rooms, right next to each other, to transfer her in between, and everything else was just empty space. Anastasia guessed they made a show of walking around more than necessary because to her it seemed like the rooms were far apart when they transferred her.

 

She was dumped in the middle of the warehouse, yelping in pain as she landed on her back where the deepest cuts where. She turned her head to dizzily look around, she could see a table which held some papers but nothing else.

 

The man hastily made her sit up, feeling her arms flopping around like a raggedy doll. Once again he didn’t acknowledge her delicate wounds as he shoved her into a white t-shirt, the fabric sticking to her cuts and the blood soaking through the shirt. Her stomach and back were the worst of the pain.

 

“30 seconds.” The second man’s voice announced. Anastasia had no idea where he had come from.

 

The man finished put her arms through the shirt, and let her fall back onto the ground. “I’m done. Let’s get a move on.”

 

And just like that, Anastasia was left in the warehouse. Alone.

 

Anastasia made an attempt to turn onto her side to alleviate the weight off her back, but she barely moved an inch before she just collapsed again.

 

Everything felt like it was simultaneously on fire and numb. And she was exhausted. She wanted to drift into the darkness that was beckoning her at the moment. It was tempting to just close her eyes, and maybe sleep for an eternity…  

 

There was a distinct scrap of metal that seemed miles away. She didn’t bother to decipher who was trying to break in at the moment. They could do whatever they pleased with her because she was finally allowed some rest…

 

“ _A… st… “_

 

But the sound of thundering footsteps kept her from drifting. She vaguely thought she heard her name being called. Her movements were lethargic. She could barely open her eyes when the voice reached her. It sounded familiar… and urgent.

 

“ _Ana… sia… “_

 

There was a face in front of her but it was hard to focus on the figure above. It was only when she felt a hand cradle her face did she flinch away and try to get away, a weak protest leaving her mouth.

 

“No, no. Anastasia, doll, it’s me. Anastasia, please.”

 

The sound of the man’s voice was beginning to register. She blinked up at the man above her. A fluff of blonde on top his head… and eyes that reminded of the ocean foam…

 

“S… Ste… ve?”

 

“That’s right, doll. I found you. It’s time to go, okay. We have to move.” She didn’t like the look on his face. It was… broken. Like everything was falling apart around him.

 

The moment Steve tried to even move her, Anastasia let out a cry of anguish. “You have be strong for me, okay? I’m sorry, Anastasia. I’m so sorry… “

  
But she wasn’t listening anymore. She was far too gone and Steve was warm. So warm and familiar cradled against her chest. He was murmuring comforting words to her, and Anastasia let herself slip into a void…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowow. i'm surprised i could type this up so quickly since my last update. but...i feel bad anastasia had to go through that :'c and her past...ain't so good either but we'll get there. don't worry. & who are these people that kidnapped her??? well...stay tuned.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT. I think it's been a year since I've updated this story... oops. Well, y'all know how it goes. Life got super busy and still is. Mostly I lost inspiration with school and work grinding me, but now I'm on summer vacation and have a little more time on my hands.
> 
> My writing is pretty rusty so excuse the pace and tone of chapter since it probably doesn't match the rest of the story very well, but an update is an update nonetheless. I'm happy to be back and let's hope I can update more often c: Please enjoy!
> 
> p.s. pseudo-medicine coming your way. also i don't go into very much graphic detail of anastasia's wounds bc I know some people are uncomfortable with that

The machines were whirring and beeping consistently. It was almost comforting to Steve to hear the beeps of Anastasia’s heartbeat; just a reminder that she was alive. He rubbed a hand down his face, slouching in his chair from sheer exhaustion.  His body felt like jello from the pure adrenaline that heightened this sense when there was imminent danger, but it felt him drained afterwards. 

 

It had been two days since he had found Anastasia, and she hadn’t woken up since she uttered his name.

 

It was agonizing that he couldn’t do more. He felt responsible for this kind and generous woman who took it upon herself to get him home.

 

_ I’ll get you home somehow.  _

 

The words echoed through his mind. A heavy feeling of shame settling in his stomach, and guilt twisting his heart. She had promised this to him. Such an impossible feat; yet, she took it in stride and tried her damndest to help him. It left Steve starstruck with a strong sensation of admiration towards her. 

 

And how does Steve repay her? By getting her dragged into a mess that nearly left her dead, with numerous cuts all over her body accompanied with bloody bruises. It made him nauseous to think of what they had done to her, or what more they would have done if he hadn’t made it in time. Steve didn’t focus on that though. He sighed once more, standing from his chair and paced the room.

 

No. Steve wouldn’t focus on the horrible crime those people had committed, instead he’d focus on why and who?

 

There wasn’t much Steve could go on in all honesty. After Anastasia was admitted to the hospital and was stabilized, Steve made his way back down to the warehouse intending to search every inch of it. But an investigation was underway and they wouldn’t let him through. Of course Steve couldn’t pull the Captain America card, so he was left helpless as he watched others combing through the warehouse. 

 

He was becoming antsy not knowing who the hell took Anastasia. Was it just a complete coincidence and people looking to make a quick buck? No, in his experience it was rarely random and more deliberate. So, who would benefit going after Anastasia? Was somebody gunning for him? But he would highly doubt an enemy would know he was in a completely different universe. The only ones who would possibly know would be his team, but even then they only know he had gone missing.

 

Unless…

 

Unless him stepping through some portable would be deliberate as well. A trap? That seems likely. But why go through all that trouble? What was the point? And why have Anastasia be involved? Was it also deliberate that he would end up behind her apartment?

 

“God, what the hell’s going on?” Steve groaned to himself, bracing himself at the foot of Anastasia’s bed. Steve’s blue eyes grew stormy with intent and determination as his gaze fell on her swollen face. He swore it was the last time they would touch her. Swore he would get to the bottom of whatever was going on because just how Anastasia was trying her damndest, so would he. 

  
  


***

  
  


Pain was all she felt. It was like her skin was on fire and her bones would snap at any movement. She was first aware of the noise around her. Soft hums and clicks at first, and then voices from somewhere. 

 

_ What the hell?  _

 

Her throat was dry as hell as if her entire esophagus was made of sandpaper. How desperately she could use some water to wet it, and to get rid of the awful taste of metal that coated her tongue. She found she could barely manage to lick a finger without a lick of pain going down her spine. 

 

After a few hazy minutes, Anastasia managed to open her eyes. She could tell her eyes were swollen and a bit crusty from what she assumed was ointment they had slathered on. She kept her breaths shallow from the pain that radiated from her sides. Broken ribs probably.

 

Anastasia groaned as she attempted to twist her head around to see just where she was, but even that caused her to yelp in agony. Suddenly, she saw flashes of a woman and two men. Holding her captive, knives on her skin, kicks to her body, drowning in water, and soon she was wide awake with fear. 

 

They had her. They found her, and they were going to kill her. 

 

The panic was growing as she tried to rip the tubes her arm, but a burst of scathing pain from her sides left her crying out loud. She was struggling to get out of bed, her legs numb, when a male nurse came rushing through the door. As soon as she saw him, she let out a piercing scream. 

 

“No, no, no! You aren’t going to touch me again! NO!” 

 

“Ma’am, please! You’re in the San Francisco General Hospital. You need to get back into bed.”

 

Anastasia vehemently shook her head, limping towards a vase she saw on the table. Grasping it tightly in her hands, and snarled at the man. “Fuck you! I ain’t going down without a fight.” She was beyond reasoning.

 

A female nurse entered the room, widening her eyes when a vase came falling towards her face. Anastasia tried to make a run for it after, but the male nurse held her back as best he could without injuring her. 

 

“LET GO OF ME, BASTARD!”

 

She hadn’t noticed a familiar figure emerge from the door; too engrossed in needing to escape from them. She thumped her fists on the man’s chest, and kicked her legs relentlessly no matter how much pain it caused her. 

 

“Anastasia! Anastasia, stop!” Her vision was filled with a worried, bright blue eyes. She paused for a moment, her fists stopping midway as he stared. The man held up his hands in surrender, getting a bit closer. “You’re safe here. You’re out. They won’t hurt again, okay? I promise.”

 

Her breathing was unsteady and rushed. The wounds on her face stinging as tears slid past them, “I won’t ever be safe from them.”

 

_ Steve. It’s Steve… _

 

She saw the broken look on his kind face. The bags under his eyes were prominent, the stubble on his face making him look more haggard than ruggedly handsome, and he just looked about ruined. “I promise you, Anastasia. I’ll keep you safe. Do you hear me?  _ I’ll keep you safe.” _

 

Suddenly she found herself in Steve’s arms. Her body shivering against the warmth of his chest, and she heard her sobs becoming louder and louder. She forced herself to focus on Steve and his words, she needed to believe in him or else she’d never get back on her feet.

 

The pain was becoming too great for her to stand though, so with Steve’s arms around her she fell back into darkness.

  
  


***

  
  


The next time Anastasia opened her eyes she recognized the room, and Steve’s words came back to mind. 

 

He’d keep her safe.

 

So she cautiously moved her head around, trying to get a better look at her surroundings. She vaguely remembered what happened when she first woke up. The fear and pain were glaringly clear, but the rest is fuzzy. She only remembered screaming and Steve.

 

_ Steve… where is he? _

 

Her question was soon answered when she glanced over at a chair that was next her bed. There sat the Captain in a blissful slumber, hands crossed in his lap and back straight as an arrow. Even if he looked so peaceful he seemed alert at the same time.

 

A crack of a smile appeared on her chapped and bloodied lips, and she wouldn’t have dared woken up but a sudden violent cough from her startled him awake. Anastasia’s eyes bounced around the room, frantically seeking water. 

 

Anastasia tried to clutch her sides from the pain, but she found her arms had been bound in soft straps. Her surprise was quickly overwhelmed by the agony of her her ribs. It was excruciating from the coughing fit. She tried to hold it in, but that only seemed to make it worse. 

 

Within a few moments, Steve was cradling her jaw and tipping her head back as fresh water sooth the ache in her throat. She drank it eagerly, barely hearing Steve suggesting she take it slow. Once she was satisfied, she turned her head away slightly. He wiped the trails of water off her chin, and sighed softly. 

 

“Better?”

 

Anastasia nodded her head, clearing her throat before wanting to speak. She was left with a hard throbbing from her sides, wincing as he tried to speak. “Yeah… thanks.” She must have screamed bloody murder judging from how hoarse her voice sounded. 

 

Steve eye’s held her eyes for a few seconds, as if searching for anymore potential outbursts. “Do you remember much of when you woke up?”

 

“I… I screamed a lot. I was scared that I was still with them… then I remember you said you’d protect me.” She felt ashamed of her violent outburst. It was extremely unlike her, but she assumed it was the mixture of painkillers and fear that made her act in that way. No wonder the had to put restraints on her.

 

“I still mean it, Anastasia. You’re safe with me.” Steve’s grip hardened on her bed’s handrails, “I won’t let them put you through anymore harm.”

 

She ignored the pain when she shook her head, “No. No, Steve. You don’t understand. These people… I know these kind of people, and they won’t stop. I d-don’t know…” The tightness in her throat was returning once more, “Please, Steve. Stay out of it.”

 

“Stay out of it?” Steve responded in an incredulous tone. “Stay out of someone kidnapping you and torturing you to death?” Steve must of noticed her flinch because he took a deep breath to calm himself down. “Asking me to do this, Anastasia, is something I can’t do. I can’t…” 

 

Anastasia saw the apprehension in his expression, and she had an inkling it had to do with another certain super soldier. She opted to remain silent, fixing her stare at the blank TV screen mounted on her wall. She didn’t have energy at the moment to argue further with Steve. All she wanted to do was sleep more, and get a higher dose of whatever painkillers they had her on because it was starting to wear off.

 

She saw Steve open his mouth as her were about to speak, but was cut off when the door to her room opened up. In came in a doctor with a wary smile on her lips, “Ah, Ms. Garcia. It’s good to see you awake,” She approached the bed and removed the stethoscope from her neck, “Steve, how are you doing today?”

 

“Fine”, came the curt reply. 

 

The doctor gave no indication of the terse response affecting her, so she turned back to Anastasia. “Ms. Garcia, I’m Doctor Wales. I’ve been overseeing your care since you came in about four days ago.” Anastasia blinked. She was surprised she was out for four days. “I know you must be in pain after the… incident of when you first woke up. I apologize for the restraints but it was necessary at the mome--”

 

Steve’s impatient tone interrupted the doctor, “I told you it was because she was terrified. She wouldn’t hurt a soul,” He crossed his arms and glanced at the doctor in blatant disapproval. 

 

“I’m sure, Steve but it’s protocol when the staff lives are in danger.”

 

Steve huffed, but before he could reply Anastasia cut in instead. “It’s fine. It was necessary, and I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused.”

 

Dr. Wales shook her head, “I understand, Ms. Garcia. Seeing how you’re in a much better state, I suppose I can remove the straps now.” 

 

Anastasia sighed in relief when the straps were taken off, and Steve looked visibly pleased and spoke once more. “So, how is her condition? Is she healing well?”

 

Dr. Wales nodded, “Well, certainly better than expected.” Her attention returned to Anastasia once more. “You sustained severe injuries to your ribs and lower back as well as numerous cuts all over your body.”

 

She visibly shifted in her bed, gripping the sheets in her hand at the mention of the cuts on her body. The image of that blonde woman entered her mind, and she could almost feel the knife gliding down her back. 

 

“The cuts range from superficial wounds to sever lacerations. We have treated and bandaged the most severe wounds, and they should heal with time. As for your ribs, thankfully none were broken. Only one was fractured on your left side and 3 were heavily bruised on your right. You’ll have pretty nasty bruises for awhile so make sure to take extra care of them.”

 

_ Jesus _ … Anastasia thought to herself. She hadn’t thought they screwed her up that bad, but with the way she felt and with the doctor’s diagnosis, there was no denying it. She couldn’t help but think how expensive this was going to turn out to be. 

 

Steve stayed quiet, and she peeked at him from the corner of her eye to find him glaring at the floor. “How--” She began to cough again, and with her injured ribs she let a cry from the pain. “Fuck…” She cursed, breathing shallow once again as to not cause further pain. Thankfully Steve gave her some water. Once the fit subsided she continued with in a weak voice, “How long am I going to be in here?”

 

The doctor tapped her finger on the rail, “I’d say about a month in order for your fracture to heal. That’s our biggest concern at the moment because we don’t want the injury to further worsen, and possibly puncture an organ if it actually breaks.”

 

Anastasia grimaced, closing her eyes briefly. “Well… you got any stronger meds because I feel like I’m dying over here, doc.” 

 

The doctor graciously offered a smile while Steve stared deadpan at her, clearly unimpressed in her attempt to lighten the mood. “Oh, lighten up, Steve. Come on, lemme see that charming smile of yours.” Anastasia tried to offer her own smirk, but she was pretty sure it came out as a scowl.

 

Steve, still indifferent (although there was that twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips), addressed the doctor in a more amiable tone than before. “I think her meds are wearing off.”

 

“I believe so, Steve. I’ll have her on a schedule, so that she won’t be in an out of pain.” She pursed her lips slightly before continuing, “There is one more thing we must discuss… privately, if we can, Anastasia.”

 

Anastasia furrowed her brows, glancing at Steve briefly. “Is it… confidential?”

 

“I think you’d be more comfortable discussing this if we were alone, so it is confidential in a way.”

 

“Look, whatever it is, you can say with Steve here. I trust him. He’s… a captain. A good one. He’s good.” She didn’t look directly at Steve, but she could feel his gaze on her.

 

Dr. Wales paused briefly before nodding her head. “While we were treating your cuts, we came across something quite… alarming. Have you felt any pain on your stomach?”

 

“Um, yeah, actually. When I cough, it’s not just my ribs but my stomach as well. When it expands… why? I’m not pregnant or somethin’ right beca--”

 

She was interrupted by Steve’s snort, a hand over his mouth as Anastasia gaped at him. “Oh, so you think that’s funny? My non existent sex life while you’re off having threesomes?”

 

Steve immediately glared at her as his cheeks turned a touch pink, “That is private information, Anastasia, so you bett--”

 

“Anyways!” Dr. Wales interrupted them with a quick wave of her hands, “No, you aren’t pregnant, Anastasia. This is about the cuts that were made on your stomach in a certain pattern.”

 

“Pattern?” Steve questioned.

 

“May I?” Dr. Wales pointed towards her stomach. Anastasia nodded, anxious to see what the hell the doctor was talking about. “Now, this is something I suggest you disclose to the detectives when they come and visit you, but I wanted to give you some time to… cope with it first.”

 

Dr. Wales pulled back her sheets and gingerly unwrapped the bandage on her stomach, hissing in pain with each movement and when her stomach was exposed to the air it was nearly unbearable. She clenched her teeth as he looked towards Steve, not being able to exactly look down with her stomach muscles contracting and hurting her.

 

But when she saw the disbelief and shock in his face, Anastasia was frightened. “Steve,” She questioned, breathless,  “what is it?”

 

Dr. Wales grabbed a hand mirror from the nightstand drawer, aiming it at her wound and angling upward a bit for her see it. At first, all she could see was blood and scarred tissue. It nearly made her look away from the ghastly sight, but then she saw… circles.

 

_ Circles? What… am I looking at _ ?

 

And suddenly it clicked in her mind. The horror on her face was evident as she felt the blood drain her face completely, and she felt as if her guts had twisted themselves into a hard  ball. She already felt the terror and bile crawl up her throat.

 

The woman in blonde had decided to carve into Anastasia’s skin the one symbol that is both unmistakable to both Steve and her: Hydra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooohhh shit y'all. that ending. it's gonna get messy. yay?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> p.p.s I haven't quite yet explained how exactly steve found her but I'll get to that.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowow. double update today! that's a record. I figured I wrote enough to post another chapter, so why not? this will the last chapter with ana and steve in the hospital, so i'll fast foward in ch. 11. 
> 
> WARNING: Ana mentions her experience of being tortured, briefly so just beware.
> 
> alrighty, enjoy!

The blonde woman reappeared in her dreams. The same insidious smile graced her red lips,  approaching Anastasia with the same vile knife in her hands. 

 

Her body felt sluggish when she tried to move, and everything felt too slow. She wanted to scream for help. For anyone to help her, but no one came for her. 

 

Not even Steve.

 

Anastasia was left helpless and vulnerable once the woman reached her. She was left at the blond’s mercy, but when she gazed into the black void of the woman’s eyes she realized there was no mercy for her.

 

There would only be pain, suffering, and defeat. 

 

And when her wounds began to bleed and sting, Anastasia screamed in a mixture of pain and frustration because this was her life now. 

 

Tortured and haunted by the blonde woman in a black suit.

  
  


***

  
  


Anastasia didn’t even realize she was screaming in her sleep until Steve woke her up. The recognizable pair of blue-green eyes looked down at her, hands clutching her shoulders in an attempt to hold her down.

 

Her throat was raw, and her ribs were aching again. It didn’t help her breathing was labored, only adding more to her misery. Anastasia then saw her hands were gripping Steve’s forearms, and her nails had clawed at him until he was bleeding in several areas.

 

She gasped and instantly retracted her hands. Steve made no moves, holding her gaze. “You’re Anastasia Garcia. You’re in San Francisco General Hospital. It’s 3 in the morning on a Wednesday night. You aren’t in the warehouse anymore. You’re safe, Anastasia.”

 

She was mildly confused at first, but as reality sunk in she found herself breathing a little easier. She licked her lips, settling back into her bed.  _ God, I’m so stiff. I could use a stretch. _

 

Steve, accommodating as ever, brought her a glass of water and fluffed her pillows. Afterwards, he sat down right back next to her and placed a book he was reading in his lap. Anastasia peeked a look at the cover, “Is… is that one of my books?”

 

He glanced briefly at the cover, “It is. Figured I’d bring a few back for you… it’s interesting so far.”

 

Anastasia smiled slightly at his thoughtfulness, but it disappeared once she saw the bloody trails of her nails down his forearms. She shook her head, “I’m so sorry, Steve. You should have someone look at that.”

 

“Don’t apologize, Anastasia. You were having a night terror. I understand.” A pang of sorrow filled her heart. Of course Steve understood; what soldier wouldn’t. “It’s already healing. There’s no need to bandage it up.”

 

_ Right,  _ she thought to herself,  _ the serum.  _ “How convenient. Wish I could have some of that super healing because my ribs hurt like a bitch.”

 

A dejected expression crossed Steve’s face, making Anastasia feel guilty for even bringing it up. “I mean, hey,” She attempted to salvage the conversation, “At least I’m alive right?”

 

Steve stared at her with with grim eyes, his mouth in a tight line. “I’m sorry, Anastasia. I never thought they would be responsible for this. To hurt you in such ways, I… I can barely think about it before… “ The clenching of his fists indicted to Anastasia just how remorseful and infuriated Steve felt. 

 

And then she remembered the scar on her stomach, and just who  _ they  _ were.

 

Anastasia gripped the railing to lift herself up more, ignoring the protest from her ribs. “Steve, you couldn’t have known. How would you know Hydra of all villains would be responsible for this? I thought it had something to do with my p--” Anastasia stopped short.

 

Steve noticed her hesitation. “You thought it had something do with what?”

 

Anastasia ignored him and instead explained her theory. “Look after I awhile I got to thinkin’. What if all this was on purpose, Steve. What if they meant for you to come into this universe? When I found you on the ground there was no else around, and I think Hydra either used the same portal at an earlier time or… there’s another one somewhere.”

 

“Finding out where and when the portal appears would be mighty helpful.” Steve scrubbed his face in exasperation, “I thought it was a deliberate act for me to enter this universe as well, but I can’t figure out  _ why  _ and why you have to be dragged into it.”

 

“Maybe I was just collateral damage for whatever scheme they’re planning on.”

 

“But even this, Anastasia, this is something more than Hydra is capable of. There was never any clue or mention of this kind of thing when we raided their hideouts.” Steve began pacing in front of her bed. “Someone higher up has to be orchestrating all this, and maybe their just using Hydra as a way in…”

 

Anastasia left Steve to his ponderings, and she retreated to her own thoughts. 

 

Just how had the woman acquired all that information on her past? If she was part of Hydra, or whatever, then why take an interest in her? It was clear they were after Steve for whatever reason.

 

The woman had told her Anastasia was an initiative. 

 

_ Initiative for what though? For their plan? Or for… Steve? But why would her kidnapping be an initiative for him? _

 

None of made it sense to Anastasia. There were too many gaps, and it was dangerous to fill in the gaps with little to no information. She knew Steve would want to investigate this on his own, and figure out just what the hell was going on. Who knew what the police had come up with, but she had a feeling it wasn’t much. Hell, maybe the woman and the two men left fingerprints all over the place knowing their records don’t even exist here. 

 

Anastasia could feel the faint beginnings of a headache already.

 

She also had another problem: her past. 

 

Steve wouldn’t forget their argument before her appearance, and he’d want to clear the air with her. But she didn’t want to delve any further into it. If what the woman had said about the agreement being held up was true then she didn’t need to worry about it. Although, if they knew her real identity they’d probably use it against her or Steve. 

 

Either way, it seemed she couldn’t escape the possibility of telling him. 

 

“Anastasia?” 

 

“Hm? What?” 

 

Steve arched a brow, “Are you okay? You went quiet for a few minutes.”

 

“Oh, um, yeah. Fine. I’m good. Just tired… and a little hungry honestly. I can’t even remember the last time I ate.”

 

“I’ll go find you something to eat. I think the nurses mentioned about liquids only, but I’ll work some magic on them.”

 

Anastasia smirked, “Shake that ass for ‘em, and maybe they’ll let ya sneak in a few burgers.”

 

She saw a ghost of smile as he turned away, but scoffed with a shake of head. Muttering something about Tony saying something similar to him a few times. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Satisfied?”

 

“As satisfied as I can with jello and a goddamn banana.”

 

Steve sighed, crunching on an apple himself. “At least they let you have something more flavorful than oatmeal, Anastasia.”

 

She rolled her eyes, and slumped back into her bed. “Count my blessings, I suppose.” 

 

The two sat in a comfortable silence. “You know, Lisanna is going to come visit tomorrow--” Steve frowned and looked at the clock, “I mean, today. Around 10, she said.”

 

Anastasia groaned, remembering the reason why she called Lisanna before her disappearance. “No, no. She can’t come, Steve. What if they go after her? I won’t let them touch her.”

 

“It is likely… but Anastasia I had to call her. I couldn’t call your family because I certainly don’t know their contact info. I had to let someone know, and Lisanna was the one.” She was going to protest her visit further, but Steve leaned forward and placed a hand on hers. 

 

“And don’t worry, I’ll make sure to she’s safe while here. I’ll see if anyone is tracking her.” Steve tightened his hold on her hand, a reassuring comfort. “I promise to keep her safe.”

 

“Are you always making promises to keep people safe?” She teased lightly though she bit her lip in worry.

 

“It’s my life’s work.” Steve answered solemnly. 

 

Anastasia sighed, “Hard job.”

 

“No shit.”

 

She laughed unexpectedly from the blunt answer, but whined afterwards. “Ow, ow. Don’t make me laugh when I got fucked up ribs, Steve.”

 

“Sorry about that.” He patted her hand, the warmth disappearing and it made her want to reach over to hold his hand again. “I think it’s a good idea to get some more sleep. Lisanna will be a handful tomorrow, plus a couple of detectives are coming to visit in the evening to ask some questions and get an official statement.”

 

“Fuck. What the hell am I going to tell the detectives?”

 

“The truth, Anastasia.”

 

“What? I can’t just say, ‘So like some organization called Hydra kidnapped me and tortured me because they’re after Captain America. Who is right beside y’all. Say hello, Steve.’”

 

Steve gave her a disapproving look, “No, you are going to answer their questions as truthfully as you can. I highly doubt they’ll find anything about them anyway.”

 

Anastasia mumbled under breath, looking up at the ceiling while Steve made himself comfortable once again in his chair. “You should go home and get some proper rest, Steve. I’m okay by myself.”

 

“No chance in hell I’m leaving you alone. I’ll go once Lisanna is here, and pick up some things for us but then I’m coming back.”

 

“Could you bring some of more of my books then? Oh, and Uno. If you’re going to be babysitting me might as well have some fun while you’re at it. A toothbrush would be fan-fucking-tasitc as well.” She was dying to not just taste her own foul breath. 

 

“Of course. Now, get some rest, Anastasia.” Steve his attention back to his book, and it seemed the end of the conversation.

 

Anastasia simply stared at her ceiling, counting the number of stains she found on the ceiling. She cringed thinking of just what the hell happened for there to be so many stains. After awhile she began to count sheep. She reached 256 before finally she sighed out loud, and looked over at Steve.

 

He hadn’t made a single noise, but the occasional flip of a page every 38 seconds (yes, she counted.) Anastasia watched him for a few more moments. “What are you reading anyway?”

 

Steve looked from his book, “I found it buried in your bookcase. It’s a non-fiction.  _ The New Jim Crow Laws _ , I believe.”

 

Anastasia gaped slightly, “That’s… a depressing ass book, Steve.”

 

“Depressing, but it's your reality. I’m trying to learn more about this universe, and so far it’s pretty similar to my own but there are small discrepancies.”

 

“Right… like superhereos and demigods and villains.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Another conversation cut short as the man turned back to his book. Anastasia frowned slightly, returning her attention to the ceiling counting sheep once more. She got to 106 before she heard Steve speak up again. 

 

“Are you not sleepy, Anastasia?”

 

She shrugged a bit. Unwilling to answer as she stared straight ahead. It was an idiotic reason to not fall asleep when she knew she was perfectly safe with Steve in the room, but her fear was overruling her logic. Anastasia heard the soft scrape of the chair as Steve moved a bit closer, and pushed the railing down on her bed. 

 

The warmth of his hand returned to hers once more, and it was embarrassing how her body seemed to relax from his touch. “I’ll be here with you. “ 

 

Anastasia wanted to ask why he would even stay when they’ve barely known each other, but she didn’t answer nor did she glance towards him. Her gaze stayed fixed on the ceiling. They spoke no more of it. She only gripped his hand a little tighter as she felt the tendrils of sleep being to pull at her mind.

 

The last thing she hears is him turning the pages of his book, and she feeling much more safe with her hand in his.

  
  


***

  
  


As morning came, it was normal as can be. 

 

Anastasia had another terror around 9AM, this time about water. It felt as if she were drowning again. Steve pulled her out of it. Afterwards the two had a quiet breakfast, with Anastasia mostly feeling shameful and embarrassed about her outbursts. If Steve knew how she was feeling he gave no indication, and only repeated to her the words he said to her the first time it happened.

 

Anastasia was waiting anxiously for Lisanna’s arrival. She only hoped she didn’t look as bad as she felt. She even had Steve giver her a damp cloth to gingerly wipe her face, neck, and arms. She was pretty sure she didn’t smell like roses.

 

It was five minutes past 10 when Lisanna finally showed up. She was wearing jeans, a simple t-shirt, ratty sneakers, and completely bare faced with her hair up in a bun. Anastasia wondered how she looked so radiant with such a basic outfit on.

 

Lisanna’s green eyes grew large at the sight of her. Anastasia gave her a smile, “Aw, come on. I don’t look  _ that  _ bad. Even Steve thinks I look good.” She hoped it would prompt a wicked remark from the redhead, but then she saw tears running down her pale face. “Lisanna…” She whispered.

 

In the next moment, Lisanna was throwing her arms around Anastasia shoulders and sobbing uncontrollably. She was stunned, and looked towards Steve who only seemed sympathetic. Anastasia gently rubbed Lisanna’s back while she continued to cry, “I’m okay, Lisanna. I’m good.”

 

No matter the amount of positive affirmations about her health, the red-head continued to sob. After a few minutes only soft sniffles were heard, and Lisanna finally pulled back. Her nose a red dot on her face and her eyes shone brightly with tears in them, “I a-almost thought I lo-lost you, Ana. I’m so s-sorry.”

 

Anastasia wiped the tears from her cheeks, “I’m a lot tougher than you think. Don’t cry so much! You hate when your face is puffy. You say you look like a tomato.”

 

Lisana appreciated the lighthearted comment. Her smile trembling as she spoke, “You idiot, still joking with all these fucking injuries, huh?”

 

“How else would I deal with all this?”

 

Lisanna sniffed once more, standing back up straight to face Steve. “Thanks for looking after her, Steve, and calling me. Otherwise… who would have known she was in here.”

 

The captain bowed his head in return. “It was the least I can do. For now, I’ll leave you two ladies alone while I go back home to pick up some stuff for Anastasia. Take your time,” He smiled at Anastasia softly and left the room.

 

“Home?” Lisanna questioned.

 

“My home. Obviously.” She cleared her throat and patted the empty spot near her legs. “Come on, sit. So what’s been going on with you?”

 

“Me?” LIsanna scoffed as she sat down. “We should be talking about YOU. Steve didn’t tell me the extent of your injuries. Just that it was bad.”

 

“Well, got a fractured rib and another 3 bruised as fuck. I have hella cuts all over my body, too. Other than that, a-okay, girl.” 

 

Lisanna skeptically looked at the bandages that covered 60% of her body. “Not ‘a-okay’ at all, Ana. How… how could this even happen? Why?” 

 

_ Shit. How do I keep this as vague as possible?  _ “I don’t really know why, but maybe they looking for a quick buck on the black market for organs?”

 

“That isn’t funny, Ana. You could have… died!”

 

“You think I don’t know that?” Anastasia snapped. 

 

Lisanna pursed her lips, nodding her head. “N-No, I know. It’s just… I can’t bare to think you wouldn’t be here.” She could tell she was on the verge of crying again. 

 

“Let’s not think about that. I’m here, okay? Little bruised and bloody, but I’m here. Got it?” Anastasia reached for Lisanna’s hand, squeezing it. “I’m alive.”

 

The woman sighed deeply and patted their hands. “Got it.”

 

Anastasia grinned in return, “Good. Now, tell me what’s been going on with ya these past few days?”

 

The two best friends talked for some time. It was mostly Lisanna recapping the last few days for her. Anastasia was grateful for the distraction from her current dilemma and pain, but even as she mostly let Lisanna rattle on about her family’s soon-to-be vacation in Bali, Anastasia found herself… lacking.

 

No doubt she felt better with Lisanna’s company and their animated conversations were a welcome change, but something was amiss. Like something had changed. Lisanna was still the same beautiful chatterbox, but Anastasia felt something had changed with herself.

 

Sure she hadn’t been feeling herself lately with Steve’s surprising and abrupt arrival in her life, but that was mostly getting used to the idea of rooming with Captain America and finding a way to get him back home. 

 

There was something more now. A part of her seemed a little broken and lost. With the her past now coming to light, maybe it was time she fully dealt with what happened. 

 

_ What more was there to deal about though?  _ Anastasia knew she had a knack for ignoring anything that caused any emotional upset, like most people. She’d rather push it to the far corner of her mind than face it, but she (somewhat) felt had moved past it. Although she did have occasional nightmares about a particular night, but she supposed that would never go away.

 

“Ana? Are you okay? You’ve been staring at the floor for awhile…” 

 

Anastasia nodded, “Uh, yeah! Sorry. Mind just wandered. Happens.” Lisanna tilted her head, remaining quiet. She seemed tentative to ask something. “What is it, Lisanna?”

 

“It’s just… do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Talk about?” Anastasia wasn’t an idiot, but she didn’t want reveal anything that had happened to her. 

 

“What they did to you?”

 

Anastasia stayed quiet, toying with the ring on her index finger. Being a psychology major, she obviously knew the benefits of talking about her experience with someone she trusted immensely. But, she wasn’t ready. Not even Steve had asked her what happened, and she had a feeling it was because he knew what she was going through. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” It was her finally reply, and Lisanna didn’t bring it up for the rest of the visit.

  
  


***

  
  


Lisanna was ready to leave around 2 PM, and Anastasia was ready for a nap since the painkillers had kicked in and they tend to make her sleepy. The redhead was near the door when she turned back to ask, “Are you sure you’ll be okay alone? Do you want me to call Steve?”

 

“Nah. Don’t bother him. He’s done enough for me.”

 

“Seems like he’ll do even more if given the chance.” With a wink and a wave, Lisanna left her room with a quick reminder she’ll be back in a few days.

 

She was left alone for the first time since she’s been awake, and she savored the moment. She was incredibly sleepy, but she’d wait for Steve to come back. 

 

As soon as she thought those words, Steve came through the door with a duffel bag. “Hey, thought I’d come in since Lisanna left.”

 

“Is she safe?”

 

Steve closed the door behind him with a soft click, “Secured. She’s as safe as can be.”

 

Anastasia hummed in return, closing her eyes and laying her head back in her pillow. “Thanks for going back to the apartment. I hope you at least took a quick nap before heading back here.”

 

She heard Steve come close as he opened up the small closet the room had, and set the bag inside. “Not really, but that’s okay. I brought back everything you asked for, and some more.”

 

“Mhm… that’s good. So, up next, the detectives at six?”

 

“Correct. You’ve got a few hours to get some rest. The painkillers should have already kicked in, right?”

 

Anastasia barely answered. She only hummed again, and once she felt Steve’s heavy hand in hers off to sleep she went.

  
  


***

  
  


The detectives that came to her room were nice enough; although, they were quite brisk with Steve which put her on edge. It seemed like they already knew each other. She had no idea how though.

 

“Are you ready to give an official statement, Ms. Garcia?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then please start from the beginning of your day.”

 

Anastasia tried to explain, in detail, the best she could about the events leading up to her kidnapping. The beginning was easy for the most part. She only explained how she got up for her regular shift at the ice-shaved place that started at 8 AM. The men asked if she noticed anyone suspicious following her or lurking around her workplace, and she said no.

 

After work, the details are fuzzier. She told the detectives she was on her way home, leaving a voicemail for Steve asking to talk about the argument they had the night before when felt someone hit the back of her head. 

 

“Can you describe the two men that took you?” 

 

“I… I can’t clearly remember their faces. They were generic, really. Average. White males, early 30s, stock-ish build.”

 

“Any tattoos or distinguishing marks on them?”

 

“Not that I can recall.”

 

They made a few notes in their notes. “Continue, please.”

 

Anastasia continued with how she woke up in some room, with the two men and the woman. She described the woman with much more detail as she was the one she talked with the most. She disclosed almost everything that happened to her, including the conversations. Although she altered them just a bit to not include Steve or her true origins. Anastasia noticed how Steve grew visibly angry when the the detectives asked for her to describe exactly they they did to her. 

 

“Is that necessary? She was held captive and harmed. That’s it.”

 

The detectives didn’t even glance toward Steve. They only looked at Anastasia with expectation, so she took a deep breath and told them. She kept her voice steady and matter-of-fact when she recounted the waterboarding, occasional kicks to her body, and being strung up to cut her body. She finished with a shaky voice, feeling the tears prick her eyes but she kept her gaze forward. She didn’t dare glance towards Steve.

 

Detectives asked a few more clarifying questions, specifically about her stomach. “Do you have any idea what that symbol might mean?”

 

“No idea.” A bold lie.

 

“Do you mind if we take a picture for evidence?”

 

Anastasia gulped and shook her head, “Go ahead.”

 

They took the necessary shots of her stomach, bid her a farewell saying they’d be in touch, and out the door they went. 

 

Only Anastasia and Steve were left. Steve’s back towards her. She could see the tense muscles in his shoulders, almost as if he were vibrating with rage. “Steve… ?” She called out softly. 

 

“They really did all that to you?” His voice was quiet, but hard and tense.

 

Anastasia didn’t respond. 

 

Steve opted to face her, and she saw absolute distraught on his face. His eyes were brimming with sadness, so much Anastasia couldn’t bare to look into them. She had never seen such an open and vulnerable expression. The captain said nothing more. There were no words to sooth the aches and darkness within her now. It was a battle to be fought alone in her conscious. Anastasia knew Steve was all too familiar with such a concept. 

 

Steve returned to his chair, with a new book in hand, while the other settled in Anastasia’s already open palm. 

 

This was all she needed at the moment. Nothing more.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap, hi again! i know i know, it's been awhile. But not as long as I thought! been a lil crazy lately because classes started up about a month ago and it's my last year before transferring to a 4 year uni so it's gonna be chaotic. anyway, i hope you enjoy this update!! once again, not much plot development (but romantic wise there is something happening??) i'm sorry for the slow updates and pacing but it'll pick in the next chapter!

“I still think a wheelchair is totally unnecessary.”

 

“Doctors orders, Anastasia. What you think is completely irrelevant.”

 

Anastasia scoffed with a shake of her head. “Rude.”

 

Steve smirked, “Truth.”

 

Her month in the hospital had been physically painful and painfully boring, but luckily Steve had been dutiful in keeping her entertained most of the time. He brought over several books from her place, and even went out to go buy something when she had needed something new. He stayed with her everyday, and a couple of times during the night but she convinced him to go back to the apartment. She reasoned that she didn’t want anyone breaking in when really she felt guilty of him having to sleep in that damn chair every night. Lisanna came over at least three times a week, and the two chatted for some hours and even Steve joined in sometimes. 

 

In the month she and Steve spent together pretty much 24/7, she noticed something had changed. Anastasia didn’t know whether it was good or bad to now think Steve as a close friend. Someone she looked forward to talking to, playing Uno with, debating politics, laughing at the stupid novelas that came on the hospital TV, and just being around him in general. She knew it was dangerous territory to get close with the man because he couldn't possibly stay with her here. It’d be way to complicated. So when the time came for Steve to go back home… Anastasia didn’t want to think about.

 

And what was even more fucked, something that had been bothering her for a couple of weeks now, was when Lisanna had been visiting her. Steve had stayed with them and they were just chit chatting when Lisanna commended Steve on extending his “business trip” to stay, and care for Anastasia. “I honestly don’t know anyone who would do what you do for Ana, Steve.”

 

“Sounds like you’re in the wrong crowd.” Steve replied with an easy smile. 

 

“Well, living with the elitist of San Francisco has taught me to be a little more selfish I suppose.”

 

Anastasia rolled her eyes, “ ‘A little’?”

 

The redhead promptly ignored her. “And I honestly don’t know anyone who would care for Ana so much. I love this girl to death, but you… you seem extremely protective of her. Why do you think that is?”

 

Steve leveled Lisanna with the same calm stare she had, it was as if she wasn’t even in the room anymore. “She’s been a good friend to me. It’s the least I can do.”

 

“Yes, yes, you’ve said so before. A good friend would drop by a few times a weeks, maybe come bearing some presents, call or text her to see how she’s doing, offer her to pick her up from the hospital. You know, what any decent human being would do,” Anastasia wasn’t an idiot. She knew where Lisanna was going with this, but she felt too embarrassed to say anything. And going off the look from Steve’s, although much more composed than she was, he knew too. “But you, Steve, you take off work for over a month to stay by her side 7 days a week, from 8-10 hours a day and sometimes even staying the night. You bring her something new everyday to entertain herself with. It can be any number of her books or a new game for you two to play. You two played Loteria right? That’s my favorite, but that’s besides the point.”

 

“You even sneak her favorite food in sometimes, or even better you bring her flowers. Though that’s only happened two times because I know Ana doesn’t care for flowers, meaning they’re of much more importance to you and you do it only when it’s totally necessary. Like… maybe Ana had a particular bad night terror. And when the doctors come in to give us both an update on her condition you ask all these why, how, when questions trying to do what’s best for her care. I remember Ana telling me you even went all the way to her job to give notice of her absence.”

 

“It’s also the little things, Steve. You notice when she’s in pain, or scared, and when she’s happy. Do you know how I know? Because the few times you stayed with us in the room instead of excusing yourself, your eyes rarely leave Ana’s face. You just sit in your chair, minimally contributing to the conversation as you look over at her. How Ana doesn’t feel the gaze of a handsome man on her, I’ll never know, but I know she looks right back at you.”

 

Lisanna sighed softly, getting up from her spot on the side of Anastasia's bed. “Anywho… do you still not know why, Steve?” Her green eyes narrowing slightly at Steve, but her red lips were smiling. 

 

Steve took it all in a calm demeanor. If anything, he looked amused from the gleaming in his eyes. “You remind me of a friend back home.”

 

Lisanna seemed extremely flattered, and batted her eyes. “I do? I hope it’s an exquisite friend of yours.”

 

“She is very… exquisite. Among other things.” 

 

The redhead was very pleased with herself as she said a quick goodbye to Anastasia. Anastasia barely getting out a goodbye from the overload of information Lisanna had dumped on them. She felt bit horrified Lisanna had picked up on so many things, and even more horrified by the fact Steve barely seemed bothered. 

 

When left alone, Anastasia and Steve didn’t speak about it. He only spent the rest of the day being pensive and quiet. It seemed like Lisanna’s little spiel had left them both thinking. The two of them never brought up the conversation, and they went back to their daily routine of smart talking each other. Although, Anastasia never really stopped thinking about it. She couldn’t delve much deeper about the topic, mostly because she wanted to avoid thinking about Steve in more than just a friendly manner. Things were too complicated anyway.

 

Anastasia instead decided to focus on her recovery, hospital expenses (she had an idea to how she would pay off all the bills, but she wouldn’t touch that money unless it was an absolute emergency and this wasn’t quite one in her book), and how to get Steve back home. Steve was in charge of finding where Hydra had gone and hidden after her kidnapping, and so far he’d come up with jackshit. He was very limited to his usual resources of Stark tech to help him track anything or gain access to surveillance cameras, no HQ where he could go and brainstorm, and no allies or contacts for him to rely on. Steve only had himself and Anastasia, and there wasn’t much she could do at the moment. 

 

Steve had been reluctant to share any information, if he found any, with her. He said he didn’t want for her to focus on it just yet, but instead focus on her health. Anastasia refused a few times, nagging him to let her help him, until he slipped into Captain mode and told her essentially to not push him on the subject. Even then she wanted to yell at him to not think of her as some fragile doll, but when the night terrors came, she figured maybe it was best to let Steve handle it for now.

 

Anastasia then took it upon herself to do some research on their unique situation. Thankfully she had her laptop during the duration of her hospital stay, so she spent some hours following up on the Convergence idea Pete had told her about. She pretty much came up with nothing other than that it was the aligning off all the nine realms in Yggdrasil, but it gave no clue to there being a sort of aligning for a  _ different  _ universes. Anastasia had tried to talk to Steve about just what the hell happened on his mission to get him here in the first place. He didn’t bite though, all he said was that it was confidential. It nearly made Anastasia throw her jello at him. 

 

So Anastasia was left to speculate. So far, it wasn’t helping her. She had a plan to make Steve talk though. He had to tell her about the mission because what if there was some key information to send him back home. The thought saddened her, but it was the right thing to do. Steve must miss his own world, and home. When she first arrived to the states, it felt like another world and she wanted to go back to Mexico so many time because she felt like an alien here. 

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Steve’s voice rung through her head. 

 

She glanced to her left and saw Steve’s inquiste gaze on her, tilting his head slightly. They were currently on the way back home, Steve in the driver seat and her in the passenger seat. Anastasia couldn’t wait to finally be in her own bed. Lisanna had let them borrow one of her cars to get home easier. “Yeah, yeah. Just excited to get home. I miss it.”

 

Steve nodded his head, lifting his hand to flick on the turn signal. “I know what you mean.”

 

Anastasia winced slightly.  _ Shit.  _

 

“What’s wrong? Are your ribs or cuts starting to hurt again?”

 

“Nah. I’m good, just… bumps.”

 

“I’ll drive a little slower .”

 

“Steve, no. It’s okay. Really. At this rate, we’d never make it back before dinner, and I’m fucking starving right now.”

 

Steve laughed with a shake of his head, “Are you always so hungry?”

 

Anastasia smiled sweetly, “I live to eat, Steve.”

 

“Duly noted.”

 

Thankfully there was an elevator at her place or else Steve would have had to carry her up a few flight of stairs. It would be a breeze for him, but Anastasia would have been too embarrassed for him to do such a thing. Although Steve still insisted on the damn wheelchair, she didn’t let it dampen her happy mood once she was inside in place. Anastasia laughed and spread her arms out wide, “Honey, I’m home!” 

 

“Welcome back, Anastasia.”

 

She didn’t admit to the blush that appeared on her cheeks from his response. “Feels good, man.” Steve rolled her into the living room, about to lift her from the chair but Anastasia put up her hand. “No, no, no. I got this.” Steve stepped back with a raised eyebrow, but let her do her own thing. She grunted a bit from the soreness of her ribs as she stood up, but she was able to walk (albeit slowly) to the couch and gently set herself down. “Bam!” She exclaimed with a smile. “Told ya I don’t need no wheelchair.”

 

Steve only hummed and folded up the wheelchair, and put it by the doorway. “Whatever you say. Now, what do you feel like having for dinner?”

 

Anastasia grinned, giddy from not having to eat that abomination they call food at the hospital. “I’ve been dyin’ to eat some sushi… and ramen. I just want Japanese in general.”

 

“You want it from the place a few blocks away?”

 

“Yes! Although they only do take-out, not delivery. So we have to--”

 

Steve shook his head, heading to the kitchen. Presumably getting the menu she had stuck on the fridge, “Not we. Just me. You’re going to stay here, and pick out a movie we can watch.”

 

“Geez, man. Who know you’d be such a mother hen. Not like I got a broken rib or anything,” She teased with a sly smile. Steve came back with the menu in hand, unimpressed with her tasteless joke.

 

“Just pick out what you want. I’ll call it in.”

 

Anastasia snorted, “ ‘Call it in’?” She took the pamphlet from, opening up completely and searching through the various foods. “This ain’t no mission, Steve. Just ordering some food.”

 

“With the amount of food you order, might as well be a mission with getting it all back here.” 

 

“Asshole! You eat way more than I do.”

 

Steve shrugged, setting his feet up on the coffee table she had. “Debatable.” A tease.

 

Anastasia rolled up the menu and whacked Steve on the arm, laughing. “It’s not up for debate, soldier. Get your ass to ordering.” 

 

Steve chuckled, taking the menu from her hand and unrolling it. “Feisty lady aren’t ya? Just hold on. I still have to think about what I want.” 

 

Anastasia sighed dramatically, “Well, shit. By the time you decide, I’ll be 101.”

 

Without taking his eyes off the menu, Steve retorted, “At least I’ll still be lookin’ young.”

 

“You’re insufferable.”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

  
  


***

 

“Oh… my… god. I’m so full my ribs are going to break again.” Anastasia had gorged herself on two rolls of sushi, a bowl of sake don (she really wanted some don instead of ramen in the end), and a side of tempura mix. It didn’t seem like a lot, but it’s was a hell of a lot of rice and that filled her up quickly. Steve had opted for a couple of sushi rolls and had 2 whole bowls of ramen, and the dude was just fine.

 

Anastasia patted her stomach, wincing slightly as she adjusted herself on the couch. Glancing over at Steve who was currently going through her movie collection on her laptop, a few wrinkles appearing between his brows. “Still haven’t found anything you like?”

 

Steve pursed his lips, “I’m deciding between The Devil Wears Prada and Easy A.”

 

She snorted, “Really?”

 

Steve looked over at her, “Yes. Really.”

 

“All right, all right, I vote for Devil Wears Prada. I love Miranda’s character. I totally wish I could be as terrifying as her.”

 

“Terrifying? You?” The captain teased, smirking as he got up to hook up the laptop to the TV, “Honestly, Anastasia. You freak out every time you see a fly, and you practically drop dead at the sight of spider.”

 

“Hey, hey, hey. Why you bullying a girl who just got out of the hospital? I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman.”

 

“Nuthin’ wrong with some teasing, darling.” 

 

Anastasia completely denied her stomach flip flopping from the pet name, “Whatever. Did you need some help, old man?”

 

Steve shook his head, the TV flashing as it was finally connected. He double-clicked the play screen, and headed back to the couch. He settled close enough to her that her entire left side of her body and his right side were in contact. Anastasia would normally be immediately captured with the movie, but she found it harder than usual tonight. First off, her body was still in pain, which she expected, but having Steve pressed up against her was throwing her through a loop.

 

Anastasia could feel his shoulders move against her every time he breathed or shifted slightly, his thigh seemed to be the warmest part of him and  _ goddamn him _ that brought a whole swarm of thoughts she desperately tried to push away, and she couldn’t help but sneak glances of him in between scenes. 

 

She tried to justify her reaction. Obviously she felt like this because who the fuck wouldn’t get a little nervous about a handsome man being so close them? She had eyes and desires after all, it was completely natural to be think Steve as  _ gorgeous, manly, muscular--his back muscles for fuck sakes--, sexy, gentle, caring, cute smile, quick wit, hilarious, gave incredible massages--his hands are a work of art, oh my god, he could run them all ov-- _

 

_ NO!  _

 

Anastasia shook her head to clear her thoughts, not noticing Steve had been careful observing her his peripheral vision.  _ This is bad, bad, BAD. Why can’t I stop thinking like this?  _ Anastasia knew. She did, but it was too messy at the moment. What kind idiot would develop a crush on some dude who wasn’t even from her own world? A dude who was Captain America, nonetheless. But she shook her head once more, thinking to herself it was no big deal. Totally normal to gain a crush on someone like Steve. It would blow over soon enough when he left. Although the thought caused her to frown, Anastasia knew she would just have to get over it. After all, Steve couldn’t possibly think of her in such a way. He thought they were purely friends. There was no use to get her hopes up and delve any deeper to this. Nope. She would just continue on as if nothing was going on. 

 

“Are you okay?”

  
Steve’s voice suddenly pulled her from her thoughts, quickly looking to her left and came face-to-face with a pair of baby blue curious eyes. She inhaled quickly, and gave a half smile. “Yeah.” She squeaked, clearing her throat. “Totally. Why?”

 

Steve shrugged, “You seem to have been deep in thought. Shaked your head a couple of times, too.”

 

_ Shit. Didn’t realize I actually did that.  _ “Um, yeah, just, ya know…” Anastasia was at lost for words. Great way to cover up her crisis, she bitterly thought.

 

Steve was patient though. He gazed with her such gentle and kind eyes it made her fumble her words more until she finally just shut up, and turned her eyes back to the TV. “Nuthin’ to worry about, Steve.” She grumbled.

 

Steve nodded his head, returning his attention to the movie as well. After a few minutes, Anastasia still frowning, he added in a soft voice, “I’m always here to listen, Anastasia. I know we haven’t known each other for that long, but… I’m here.”

 

Anastasia momentarily closed her eyes, sighing.  _ Goddamn it, Steve. You’re just making it worse. _ But she truly appreciated Steve’s comment. It was hard enough finding someone she could confide in, and even harder to find someone she could trust with her whole being and soul. Maybe it had to do with the fact Steve was Captain America, but she didn’t really know that side of him. Anastasia only knew Steve. Steve who had enough sass to put some drag queens to shame, the man who sat by her side day after day in that hospital, who soothed her from night terrors, laughed at her crass language, and smiled at her with so such warmth, tenderness, and affection it left her awe of why she deserved such a beautiful expression. 

 

And it perplexed her why she felt this way when she only knew the man for two months. She thought her preconceived notions of Captain America were clouding her feelings, but as the days passed, she knew it was becoming less about the image of Captain America and more about  _ Steve _ . But Anastasia wasn’t ready to confront that just yet. Not when she had one very important job to do: Get Steve home.

 

So Anastasia everything else from her mind for the night. She didn’t know much time had passed since Steve last spoke, but she quietly replied, “I’m always here to listen, too, Steve.”

 

For the rest of the movie, neither of the two spoke again. For a comedic movie, there was barely anything kind of laughing or discussion between them. Anastasia too wrapped up her thoughts in trying to think about anything else but Steve, and Steve silently brooding about something as well. Anastasia didn’t know what it was the man could have been mulling over, but she knew it was serious enough to not even make a peep during the movie. Normally Steve would make some comments here and there, as so would she, but not night.

 

Once the movie ended and the credits started to roll, the two just sat there for a few moments. Anastasia was the first to break the silence, “Well… I think I’m off to bed.” She attempted to lift herself from the couch, but her ribs made that impossible so ended up awkwardly sitting on the edge of the couch. She saw Steve attempt to stifle his chuckle by biting his lip. 

 

“Oh, shut up and help me up will ya?” She said in an annoyed tone, though a smile was threatening to break out on her lips.

 

That’s how it alway worked between them. It’d be weird or awkward for a moment, and then they’d be teasing and laughing in another.

 

An amused Steve stayed quiet as he helped Anastasia from the couch, and carefully led her to her bedroom. When she entered her room, she couldn’t but sigh out of relief, and noted how uncharacteristically clean her room was. “Did you clean up in here?”

 

“I figured you would want to come home to a clean and comfy room. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

_ Ahh, Steve, always thinking others comfort.  _ “Nah, it’s fine… just hope you didn’t find anything embarrassing.” She mumbled, thinking about anything that could possibly embarrass her to death. 

 

“Rest assured, Anastasia. I just put some clean sheets on your bed, picked some things off your floor, and tidied up your nightstand and desk. I wouldn’t dare go through anything in your room.” Steve patted her hand.

 

Anastasia nodded her head. Of course Steve wouldn’t violate her trust like that, and she was extremely grateful. “Although maybe you should hide your toys a bit better.”

 

She just about choked. “I-I-wha-what?!”

 

Steve blinked. “Your… toys.” He pointed to my old PSP and Nintendo DS on her desk, “Wouldn’t want someone taking those. They look expensive.”

 

She felt all the blood rush to her cheeks as she glanced between the devices and Steve. She was mortified, and Steve knew it judging by the mischievous grin beginning to overtake his face. He burst out laughing when Anastasia threw a pillow at him, pathetically as it just feel short at his feet. “Fucking asshole! I c-can’t believe you--UGH! Just get out!” The yelling had caused a strain on her ribs and the cut on her stomach, hissing as he placed a hand on her stomach.

 

Steve quickly came to her side sat by her on the bed, “Okay, I think that’s enough pillow throwing for today. You need to rest.”

 

“You started it…” She grumbled, but let herself be handled by Steve as he tried to help her get herself into bed. Thankfully, she left the hospital in her pj’s so she didn’t have to struggle so much once she got here. “Oh wait… my teeth…”

 

“I’ll get it. Just wait here.” Before she could protest, Steve left and returned with her toothbrush, a towel, bowl, and cup of water. 

 

She raised an eyebrow. “I think it would have been easier to just go to the bathroom, Steve.”

 

“You’re already comfortable in bed, Anastasia. Brush your teeth, and I’ll go get your pain pills and the supplies to clean the wound on your stomach.” Steve didn’t seem particularly enthusiastic about that, and neither was she. 

 

“Fine…” She sighed, taking the toothbrush from the Steve. After a couple of minutes, she finished up rinsing and spit into the bowl. As she wiped her mouth, Steve came back with the ointment and gauze for her stomach. 

 

She bit her lip when Steve settled down beside her on the edge of her bed, “Ready?” She nodded, and lifted up her shirt and removed the gauze very carefully. She was embarrassed at first when Steve began to clean her wound, but every time he would do the task with sincerity and gentleness and it eased her insecurities. 

 

But every time the wound was revealed, Steve eyes would sadden. He silently would work on the wound, spreading the ointment over the majority of her stomach. By now, the superficial cuts had mostly healed and only faintly stinging when the ointment was applied. There were the deeper cuts that were beginning to heal, and the only thing that was going to remain was heavily jaded skin. Anastasia would have to carry around the sign of Hydra for the rest of her life.

 

Once Steve had thoroughly covered the wound, he gently placed some gauze on it and for a few seconds let his hands linger on her before he rolled her shirt back down. He moved to the pills next, popping a few in his hand and gave them to her wordlessly. With the remaining water in the cup, she swallowed the pills with ease.

 

“All good?” Steve questioned.

 

Anastasia nodded, hesitating slightly before replying. “Thanks again for everything, Steve. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here.”

 

“If I weren’t here you wouldn’t have ended up in this situation.” Steve’s tone was soft, but there was a bitter edge to it. He glanced down at his hands, rubbing them and Anastasia knew it was a nervous tick of his. “I don’t think I’ll  _ ever  _ forgive myself, or Hydra.”

 

“Steve… you couldn’t possibly known this would happen. Don’t beat yourself over it. Hydra is to blame, and that’s all.”

 

“I should have known, Anastasia. They always manage to pop up whenever life is going too good, and know they’ve hurt someone else that’s important again. No matter what I do, no matter where I go or what I’m doing, they manage to hurt the people I care about.” Steve was visibly upset know. It was evident in the way his body was held as if a string was being pulled taunt, and about to snap. 

 

_ Someone who’s important and cares about…  _

 

Anastasia leaned forward, ignoring the pain from her ribs and stomach, and clasped her hands on top of his. She was quiet as her thumb ran across the back of his hand. A gesture meant to soothe Steve, but it was providing comfort for her as well. She licked her lips, her eyes never reaching Steve’s. 

 

Anastasia never mentioned her family to anyone. She only ever said the bare minimum, including to Lisanna, but with Steve… with Steve she felt he was another kindred spirit who was tired of seeing everyone around him being hurt, or worse.

 

“I remember when I first came to the States I was staying with an aunt, tía Martina. I liked her. She was nice. She cooked my meals everyday, drove me to school and picked me up after, helped me with homework, played with me too. She was a good aunt, and I loved her. I really did. One day, I faked being sick to get out of school. She knew I was faking, but she called the school either way and stayed home with me. She made me fideos, soup, and gave some hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows.”

 

“I was feeling… sad the whole day, and she was trying to cheer me up. Being in a completely different country without my parents and siblings was taking a toll, and the kids at school were insufferable. So around dinner time, she asked why I was feeling sad. I didn’t want to tell her. I felt ashamed and thought I had to suffer alone.” Anastasia swallowed thickly, feeling the beginning pricks behind her eyes. “I refused to answer, so at the end of the dinner she asked again. Again, I said nothing. I finally told her once I was in bed. I t-told her…”

 

Anastasia still remembered how her tía’s eyes turned so incredibly sad, and it only churned shame in her stomach. “I told her it was my fault my family had been hurt. It was… my fault my parents, brother, and sister had died at my hand. She looked at me so sad, Steve. I thought she was pitying me, wanting to make me feel better so I won’t bother her anymore, but she said something made me think, maybe, just maybe it was out of my hands about what happened.”

 

“She asked, ‘Did you love your parents, Anastasia?’ Yes, I said. ‘And did you love your brother and sister?’ Yes. ‘Then you do them dishonor if what you think happened was your fault.’ I thought she was fucking crazy.” I chuckled softly, my hand now gripping Steve’s. I could feel his gaze on my, but I made no move to meet his eyes because I was afraid I would unravel right then and there. “But tía Martina kept going, she said, ‘It’s no use to keep remembering what happened, or what you could have done differently to save your family. You will only keep the memory of their most terrifying and most painful moments alive, and that is dishonor. You’re choosing to forget all of the cherished memories you had with them. The moments where you were most happy with them, the moments that you were most sad but they made you feel better, the moments that you keep buried in your little heart. To forgive yourself, you have to remember those memories, or else their death would mean nothing.”

 

Anastasia willed herself to not let a single tear drip down her face when she felt the wetness gather around her eyes. She finally looked up at Steve. His eyes were burning with an intensity that nearly made her blush because she was just as vulnerable as him right now. The clarity in his gaze was startling. “Steve,” She rasped, “keep the good memories in your heart and move forward. Don’t make this mean nothing, or else they win.”

 

The captain briefly glanced down at their hands, his grip squeezing gently. “They’ve done so much harm that it’s hard to remember the memories of happiness. They’re beginning to slip away…”

 

There was a trembling in the man’s voice, and filled with hopelessness. It broke her heart. “The moments will always be there. You know they’re there, and it’s painful to think about, but you have to do it Steve or else you’ll have nothing left of them.”

 

Steve said nothing for a couple of minutes. He simply locked his gaze on their hands, and Anastasia allowed him to just sit there. She had no other little pearls of wisdom, so all she had left to offer was her comfort. Steve suddenly rose from the bed, “You should get some sleep. I’ll be outside if you need anything.”

 

But Anastasia wasn’t ready to let him go just yet. “Wait-wait, Steve.”

 

Steve paused at the door and turned to face her. The blue sea of his eyes were captivating, and she could see just how much Steve needed someone right now, but he wasn’t allowing himself to be comforted. “Stay… please. Just until I go to sleep.”

 

Any other time, Anastasia would have been embarrassed by the neediness in her tone. But right now, she felt that if she let Steve slip out her door, something wouldn’t be the same between. She had also grown used to sleeping together in the same room in the hospital, and now sleeping alone in her bedroom seemed so lonely. 

 

Steve hesitated from the request, and Anastasia hoped he wouldn’t reject it. She felt relief when he nodded his head, but when he made a move towards her desk she shook her head. “No, you won’t be comfortable there. Just… here next to me. Plenty of room.”

 

The man briefly raised an eyebrow, glancing at her. “Are you sure? I don’t to make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I was uncomfortable. “

 

At this Steve paused and considered, once again nodding his head and settling himself on her right hand side. Anastasia reached over to turn off the lamp on her nightstand, and carefully slide underneath her covers. Thankfully it was a cool summer night in San Francisco, so she was able to snuggle underneath her blankets.

 

She could feel the heat of Steve next to her as he slipped underneath the covers with her. Throwing caution to the wind, she scooted next to Steve and looped her arm around his. Because she couldn’t sleep on her side quite yet, she settled to press her head against his shoulder. Her heart was pounding and she felt the same way as she did on the couch earlier, but she stayed put. 

 

She worried maybe it was too weird because Steve made no move whatsoever, and then he began to move away. She was crushed and silently cursed herself out in her head.  _ Shit I never should have done that! Now it’s gonna be awkward as fuck tomorrow an-- _ Soon surprised filled her mind when Steve turned to his side and slid an arm underneath her head, and curled the other one around her waist. He was careful to avoid her midsection. It was a bit awkward because she was flat on her back, but Steve settled his chin right about her head so her face would fit right into his neck if she turned a bit.

 

Stunned at the new position, she immediately tensed up. Steve must have sensed it because he asked, “I thought this would be more comfortable. Is that okay?”

 

_ Oh my god it’s more than okay holy shit.  _ She opted to say, “It’s good… thanks, Steve.”

 

In response, he felt his lips kiss the top of her head and Anastasia felt all the tension leave her body and instead was replaced with a warm glow that radiated from her chest to the rest of her body. “You’re welcome. Sleep well.”

 

Anastasia didn’t even respond as she already felt the tendrils of sleep seeping into her consciousness. As she fell into a deep sleep, she savored the heat from Steve’s body and the way they fit each other like puzzle pieces. It no longer felt awkward, but incredibly satisfying. She sighed sleepily as she rested a hand on the arm slung around her waist, and the last thing she remembers was a pair of warm lips pressing against her temple before she finally slipped into the darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, and kudos are always appreciated! :) And excuse any misspellings and grammatical errors, I'm the worst editor.


End file.
